La sombra en el espejo
by Anyara
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar, para que sientas el dolor? "Quédate aquí, las sombras quieren atraparme, si nos vamos, vámonos los dos. Tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye a través de mis venas" / Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel
1. Capítulo I

**Título: La sombra en el espejo**

Autor: Anyara

Fecha Inicio: 05 de Diciembre de 2011

.

Esta es una historia un tanto complicada, que puede parecer un poco cruel al principio, pero si se animan a leerla, creo que no se arrepentirán.

**Capítulo I**

_._

"_Quédate aquí, las sombras quieren atraparme, si nos vamos, vámonos los dos. Tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye a través de mis venas"_

_._

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar, para que sientas el dolor? A veces es inmediato, ocurre un hecho en tu vida y las lágrimas fluyen, haciéndote consciente del dolor. Cuando el dolor es físico, normalmente es instantáneo. Sin embargo hay dolores que no nos atrevemos a sentir, no queremos reconocerlos, porque de alguna manera aquello nos ayuda a no creer que la causa existe. Nos negamos a aceptar el dolor, para que no se concrete la razón de él.

Quizás por eso me estaba costando tanto asumir lo que ahora mismo sucedía en mi vida. Un hecho tan doloroso e inverosímil para mi mente, que ni siquiera había podido llorar. Observaba las cosas que estaba poniendo dentro del pequeño bolso de mano, como si poner cada objeto en su sitio, fuese la tarea más importante que tenía en ese momento. Centrando mis pensamientos y mis ideas en ello, sin querer saber nada de lo que había fuera de la habitación de hospital en la que ahora me encontraba.

- Bill, ¿estás listo? – preguntó mi madre desde la puerta de la habitación. Una puerta tan blanca como todo en el lugar.

- Ya casi – intenté formar una sonrisa, que sólo alcanzó a tensar muy ligeramente mis mejillas. No, mis músculos faciales no querían obedecerme, no por una cuestión física, simplemente me costaba sonreír, aunque tampoco era realmente consciente de ello.

- Bien…

Salió de la habitación, mientras yo observaba la camiseta negra que acomodaba en un rincón del bolso y que había estado llevando prácticamente durante la última semana. La misma semana que llevaba despierto luego de, aquel hecho. Me quedé mirándola largo tiempo, comprendía con una especie de consciencia lógica, la razón. Era una de las camisetas de mi hermano, de esas en las que cabían dos Tom y medio. La había pedido y me la había puesto, pero luego me había olvidado de la motivación de llevarla. Ahora mismo la miraba y no estaba seguro de saber qué sentía, o de si sentía algo en realidad.

- ¿Bill? – Esta vez quien me habló desde la puerta fue Gordon.

Lo miré, pestañeé. En su rostro se notaba la tristeza, igual que se notaba en el de mi madre. Y en Georg y Gustav cuando estuvieron aquí. Todos estaban tristes.

- Voy – respondí cerrando la cremallera del bolso.

Todos se sentían profundamente tristes, menos yo. Y ni siquiera me sentía malo por ello. Simplemente no sentía nada.

Me colgué el bolso en el hombro, observé el tono violáceo que aún se mantenía sobre mi ceja derecha bajando por mi ojo, hasta mi pómulo. Me puse los lentes oscuros y salí de la habitación.

- Los papeles ya están firmados – dijo mi madre acercándose e intentando tomar mi bolso.

- Voy bien – le aseguré, ajustando nuevamente la correa al hombro. Ella asintió rápidamente un par de veces.

- Hay un coche esperándonos en el estacionamiento – continuó explicándome, cortándose de pronto -… ¿Crees que podrás viajar… en coche?... – titubeó.

La miré hacia abajo, a través de los oscuros lentes. Tenía una expresión tan entristecida, que debería producirme algo, pero no había nada.

- Claro… - intenté nuevamente aquella sonrisa que se me resistía. Ella me observó un segundo más antes de asentir.

De ese modo subí al coche, mi madre lo hizo a mi lado, quedando el bolso que yo llevaba, entre ambos. No hablábamos. Había muy poco qué decir. Las calles de Hamburgo eran tan frías y grises en invierno, cubiertas por una leve capa de hielo, tan imperceptible, que sólo aquel que la ha visto gran parte de su vida, puede llegar a distinguirla. Cerré los ojos un momento. Me sentía muy cansado, según el médico sería normal después de lo que había pasado y los medicamentos que me habían suministrado. Dejé que mi cabeza descansara a un lado en el asiento, el viaje sería largo. Mamá y Gordon pensaban que lo mejor era alejarme un poco de la ciudad y de los sitios en lo que la prensa pudiera asediarme. Me parecía tener de pronto, siete u ocho años nuevamente, en los que mi madre aún dirigía ciertos aspectos de mi vida. Me aseguraba la capucha de la chaqueta de invierno, antes de enviarme al colegio y me daba un beso en la helada mejilla, cuando caminaba tieso por la ropa de abrigo hacía el autobús.

El vaivén suave de las ruedas sobre el asfalto, me fueron adormeciendo, llevándome a un estado de calma corporal. El médico también había dicho que debía dormir. Que para estas cosas el sueño era una buena medicina.

El ruido ensordecedor de las ruedas sobre la carretera al frenar, me despertó y el sobre salto fue evidente.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? – exclamé con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón disparado. Miraba a Gordon que iba conduciendo, mientras él me observaba por el espejo retrovisor, preguntándome a mí lo que sucedía.

- Tranquilo Bill… - dijo mi madre junto a mí, tomando mi mano que estaba apoyada entre ambos en el asiento – no pasa nada…

La miré aún exaltado, quitándome luego los lentes, para frotarme los ojos. Había sido un sueño, sólo eso. Mi cabeza comenzaba a procesarlo y respiré profundamente intentando calmarme.

- Toma – dijo mi madre, extendiéndome una pequeña pastilla en la palma de su mano – te calmará…

Observé la pequeña, y al parecer inofensiva, gragea de un color marfil satinado. Había estado tomando de esas durante los últimos días. Me las traía una enfermera que me sonreía con amabilidad y no se marchaba hasta que estaba segura de que me había tomado el medicamento. La sostuve con dos dedos y me la llevé a la boca, bebiendo de la botella de agua que mi madre también me había ofrecido.

- ¿Cuánto nos queda? – pregunté, mirando por la ventana los campos que se abrían paso.

- Diez minutos – respondió Gordon desde su sitio de conductor.

Sabía que me estaban llevando a un lugar apartado y solitario. Quizás en algún momento me rebelaría ante ello, pero ahora mismo no tenía interés en hacerlo. Sólo quería que me dijeran que habitación ocuparía y echarme en la cama a dormir. Ojalá sin despertar.

- ¿Te quedarás? – le pregunté a mi madre.

- Unos días, estaré contigo, te acompañaré… - comenzó a redundar – luego vendrá Georg y pasará unos días también.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras – le avisé sin mirarla, mientras girábamos por una carretera secundaria, dejando la principal – estoy bien, no necesito que me cuiden.

- Te vendrá bien un poco de compañía – intervino Gordon – este sitio es un verdadero cemen…

Se quedó en silencio. Los tres lo hicimos. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del coche en medio de una solitaria carretera.

- ¿Un cementerio? – pregunté mirándolo. Él lo hizo fugazmente a través del espejo.

- Solitario.

Concluyó.

- Solitario – repetí – el sitio correcto para mí.

Cuando nos estacionamos frente a aquella casa de dos pisos, la observé un momento de pie junto al coche, comprendiendo que hasta hace un tiempo atrás, un sitio como este me habría parecido imposible de aguantar por más de dos días, pero que ahora parecía incluso aceptable.

- Entremos – me indicó Gordon, abrazando a mi madre por encima de hombro.

Caminamos hacía la entrada, encontrándonos con que se abría la puerta, antes de llegar a ella. Una mujer, de una edad cercana a la de mi abuela, salió del interior y nos sonrió mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal de cocina que llevaba puesto.

- Bienvenidos – exclamó. Era una tía de Gordon. Lo sabía porque habíamos venido, creo que una vez, de visita cuando era pequeño – la comida estará lista en un momento – saludó a mi madre y a Gordon con un beso y una mirada suave y comprensiva, que luego me trasladó a mí. – Pasen, están en su casa…

De ese modo y en cuestión de un instante, el calor de la leña que servía de combustible a la cocina, me bañó el rostro y me llenó la nariz con aquel aroma hogareño.

- ¿Qué tal viaje han hecho? – preguntó.

- Bueno… - respondió mi madre, sentándose junto a la mesa que había en la cocina, en tanto Gordon buscaba un vaso de agua. Yo continuaba de pie junto a la entrada. Aún con el bolso colgando del hombro y los lentes puestos.

- Me alegro – dijo con suavidad la mujer, que por lo que recordaba se llamaba Sarah, en tanto revolvía un guisado que tenía al calor de la cocina.

Se giró y me miró. No me habló de inmediato, primero fijo sus ojos en mi madre, como si preguntara silenciosamente qué debía hacer conmigo.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación? – me preguntó.

- Por favor – fue la escueta respuesta que le di. Ella sonrió.

- Simone, ¿me miras el guiso? – se dirigió a mi madre, que de inmediato se puso en pie.

- Claro…

- Sígueme – dijo Sarah con voz amable, caminando por un pasillo que nos sacaba de la cocina.

A medida que avanzábamos por la casa, las habitaciones parecían más frías. Pasamos junto a unas escaleras, pero ella no las subió, abriendo finalmente una puerta que se encontraba rodeándolas.

- Es aquí – me indicó, invitándome a pasar.

Me agaché ligeramente al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, con la sensación de que si no lo hacía, me daría en la cabeza. Observé el lugar. Una cama individual, una mesilla de noche, una gran ventana de fondo, que parecía, con el bosque de fondo, un gran cuadro enmarcado en madera. Una cajonera alta, también de madera tan pesada, que seguramente había que moverla entre más de una persona y un televisor sobre ella.

- ¿Crees que estarás bien? – me preguntó desde la puerta.

Sólo entonces la miré. Me quité los lentes e intenté sonreírle.

- Sí… - asentí – estaré muy bien Sarah.

Ella me observó un instante, sabía que había reparado en el color que ahora había en casi la mitad de mi rostro.

- Que bien, recuerdas mi nombre… - intentó disimular.

- Claro… lo recuerdo… Frederick es tu marido ¿no? – pregunté.

- Sí… - sonrió un poco más – que por cierto vendrá a comer en cualquier momento – pareció apresurarse ante esa conclusión propia. Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo me volvió a hablar – acomoda tus cosas y te vienes a la cocina, comeremos en cuanto Frederick llegue…

- Lo haré – acepté. Ella cerró la puerta antes de salir.

Caminé hasta la cama, cuya posición me permitía mirar por la ventana si me recostaba en ella, y dejé mi bolso. Me acerqué a la ventana y observé el paisaje seco del invierno. Aquella capa de hielo que cubría las calles de Hamburgo, también hacía lo suyo en esta zona, sólo que con un poco más de intensidad. A lo lejos entre los arboles me pareció divisar una casa. Sarah tendría vecinos, era lo más probable, pero yo no tenía intenciones de conocerlos.

Cerré los ojos y moví el cuello. Notaba la tensión en él.

Decidí volver con los demás como me había sugerido Sarah, emprendiendo el recorrido de regreso, observando un poco mejor los detalles de aquella acogedora sala. Las voces de Gordon, su tía y mi madre, se escuchaban desde la cocina, aunque no era consciente de lo que hablaban. Hasta que una palabra. Un nombre. Me obligó a detenerme en medio del pasillo.

- Tom no querría verlo así… - decía mi madre – tan ausente, tan…

- Insensible… - terminó la frase por ella Gordon.

- Hay que darle tiempo… - escuché a Sarah – está demasiado reciente.

Mi madre suspiró.

- Lo sé… - respondió en medio de aquel suspiro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Tómate esto… - dijo Sarah, al parecer ofreciéndole algo a mi madre - al menos Bill salió con vida…

En ese momento apoyé todo el costado derecho de mi cuerpo contra la pared. Sabía que debía sentirme triste. Pero no lo lograba. En mi mente se repetían las escenas. La forma en que había sucedido todo. Como había evitado a toda costa ser yo quien condujera, porque ese día no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

- Eres un vago… - bostezó Tom, que había dormido las mismas cuatro horas que yo, luego de aquella reunión con los chicos.

Las vacaciones por navidad, se nos habían extendido dos semanas más de lo que habíamos planeado al principio. Pero no importaba demasiado. Antes huíamos del frío, pero desde que estábamos viviendo en Los Ángeles, teníamos tan buen clima, que un poco de frío y nieve, nos resultaba exótico.

- De vuelta conduzco yo… - le contesté, abriendo la puerta del acompañante y acomodándome en aquel asiento.

- Será mejor que lo recuerdes, porque si tengo que conducir yo, te quedas en casa de Andreas – me advirtió.

Yo simplemente me reí. Me había salido con la mía, podría dormitar los veinte minutos de coche que nos separaban de la casa de nuestro amigo. La vuelta, ya veríamos que pasaría con la vuelta.

Cerré los ojos, en cuanto el coche estuvo en marcha. El vaivén suave de las ruedas me ayudó a adormecerme y ni siquiera la música que puso Tom en la radio, me impidió alcanzar cierto estado de letargo, que sólo fue interrumpido por el ruido estridente de las ruedas sobre la carretera al frenar y el crujido de las paredes del choche cuando aquel otro vehículo, nos arrastró.

Luego, la voz de Tom en un quejido roto y el letargo nuevamente. de eso hacía más de dos semanas.

La puerta de entrada de la casa de Sarah se abrió a metros de mí. Me encontré entonces con la figura de Frederick que entraba. Me miró.

- Hola Bill… - intentó parecer despreocupado, como su esposa – me alegra que hayas venido.

Se sacudió los pies en la entrada y cerró la puerta.

Yo suspiré, sin siquiera saber qué debía sentir. Como si alguien hubiese extirpado de mí esa parte. Convirtiéndome en una especie de cosa.

Continuará…

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que puede incluso parecer violento un inicio de este tipo, pero no puedo decir mucho, porque le quitaría la emoción a la historia. Espero que se animen a seguir leyendo.**

**No estoy segura de si podré actualizar cada día, creo que esta historia me exigirá un poco más ya que es más compleja, pero lo intentaré.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

.

El olor a tierra húmeda me llenaba la nariz. Hacía poco había despertado, aunque dentro de poco serían las dos de la tarde. Había dormido muy mal, despertando por la noche sobresaltado, notando el corazón inquieto, pero incapaz de reconocer, una vez despierto, la agonía que me invadía en sueños.

Me había venido a la parte de atrás de la casa, esa que daba a la ventana de mi habitación, esperando observar el paisaje que desde ahí veía, con un poco más de detalle. Ante mí, un tupido bosque de arboles sin hojas, me permitía ver a lo lejos, una casa solitaria, como esta. Miré a mi derecha, esperando encontrar alguna otra propiedad, pero no fue así.

- ¡Nos vamos Bill! – escuché a Gordon, apareciendo por un costado de la casa.

Mi madre y él se habían quedado a dormir, pero no pasarían más días conmigo. Intenté asegurarme de que no lo hicieran, lo menos que necesitaba ahora mismo, era personas a mi alrededor esperando por una reacción que no estaba seguro de si llegaría en algún momento.

Caminé, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, hacía la parte delantera de casa, que en realidad era la trasera ya que la entrada daba a la cocina. Me encontré con el cuadro de mi madre fundida en un abrazo con Sarah. Había algo en aquellas dos mujeres, que parecía unirlas más de lo que yo esperaba, ya que sólo recordaba haber estado aquí una vez. Quizás durante el tiempo que pasé fuera de Alemania, ellas habían establecido una relación más cercana. Quizás.

- Llamaré cada día… - le decía mi madre a Sarah.

- Ve tranquila, ya nos encargaremos nosotros… - le sonreía ella.

Mi madre me miró y me sonrió. Sus ojos tan cansados y entristecidos como ayer, y el día anterior, y el anterior.

- Dame un abrazo… - me pidió, caminando hacia mí.

Yo saqué las manos de los bolsillos y la estreche. Me parecía tan pequeña ahora que ya era un adulto. Por un instante quise recordar cómo se sentía el cobijo de los brazos de esa madre que logra protegerte de todo. Pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

- Que tengan buen viaje – le dije, cuando el abrazo terminó. Ella me observó y acarició con mucha suavidad el lado de mi rostro que aún tenía aquel color violáceo.

- Toma los medicamentos… - me pidió, sin dejar de recorrer mis facciones – y mantente tranquilo… llámame…

Cuando noté que sus ojos se iban cristalizando, asentí y desvié la mirada.

- Adiós Gordon – le extendí la mano, para que me la estrechara de ese modo coloquial que solíamos usar.

- Cuídate, no preocupes a tu madre – me pidió junto al oído cuando chocó su hombro con el mío.

De ese modo los vi partir. Me quedé de pie en el lugar, hasta que los perdí de vista, el paisaje no era muy diferente de este lado de la casa.

- Vamos dentro – me habló Sarah – hace frío aquí fuera.

La miré y asentí. Tenía razón, el frío me estaba punzando en las mejillas, causando un delicado dolor sobre la piel. Era agradable sentir al menos eso.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, el calor de la cocina, contrastó fuertemente con el existente fuera. Me quité casi de inmediato la chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero que había tras la puerta.

- He preparado una sopa… - me sonrió Sarah – te serviré un poco.

- Gracias… - respondí acercándome a la ventana lateral, que me permitía observar el bosque y aquella casa, que desde aquí adquiría una perspectiva diferente.

- Pero debes saber, que aquí se come a la una de la tarde, en punto – continuó – Frederick viene a esa hora y nunca se atrasa.

- Entiendo.

Escuché el sonido del plato sobre la mesa y los cubiertos.

- Ya está… - dijo ella entonces.

- ¿Tienes vecinos? – le pregunté, en tanto me sentaba en el sitio que ella había puesto en la mesa.

- Oh sí… - respondió alegremente, dejando una pequeña cesta con pan delante de mí, sentándose – a pocos minutos caminando, la verdad… - parecía contenta de poder hablar un poco más conmigo – no solemos vernos mucho, pero nos acompañamos.

- ¿Disfrutas de la soledad? – continué preguntando, llevándome luego una cucharada de la espesa sopa que me había servido.

- Es agradable casi siempre. Cuando quiero estar con más personas me voy al pueblo – comenzó a desmigar un pequeño trozo de pan.

Yo continué bebiéndome la sopa, obediente y sumiso.

- Para ti será complicado salir de aquí… - comenzó a decir – tu madre me explico que no se debía saber dónde estabas…

- Es mejor que no se sepa – concluí – te llenarías de periodistas.

- Entonces tendré que buscarte una ocupación, o te aburrirás aquí… - sentenció.

Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

- Si quieres hablar de algo… - intento.

- Estás aquí… - concluí por ella.

Aquella me parecía una frase tan vacía. Aunque era consciente de que cada persona que la había entonado, lo hacía con la mayor sinceridad. Pero a mí no me decía nada.

- Bueno… sí… - titubeo – si te sirve de algo… ha pasado por algo similar…

- Gracias… - interrumpí, refiriéndome al plato de sopa, poniéndome de pie de inmediato. Ella me miró algo perpleja, pero enseguida aceptó mi distanciamiento del tema – me gustaría salir a andar un poco.

- Claro… no creo que encuentres demasiadas personas alrededor, esto es bastante solitario… - se explicó.

Yo tomé mi chaqueta, me la puse y abría la puerta.

- Bill… - la miré – hacía la parte trasera de la casa, está el río… ten cuidado…

El río.

- Sí – acepté.

Salí de aquella casa, notando el aire frío en las mejillas y en las manos. Caminé hacía la parte trasera y observé la ventana de la cocina, desde la que divisé la mirada escrutadora de Sarah. Volví la vista al camino, sin hacer caso de ella.

La tierra fría, dejaba al descubierto algunas raíces levantadas de los arboles más antiguos. El frío a medida que me internaba en la espesura de aquel pequeño bosque, se hacía más notorio. El sonido del agua llegaba a mis oídos, no debía de faltar demasiado para llegar. Recordaba este camino o al menos la caminata que habíamos hecho mi hermano y yo al río, en aquel entonces la hierba era verde y los arboles estaban cargados de hojas. Debía de ser primavera. Él recogió una rama que arrastró durante todo el camino, pasando por encima de las raíces levantadas, la maleza y las rocas, entonando una melodía con los silbidos que pegaba. Yo había comenzado a escribir canciones en una libreta que ahora mismo llevaba conmigo. Tom había estado haciendo chillar la guitarra de Gordon el día anterior para ponerle una melodía a las cuatro líneas que llevaba escritas.

- ¿Crees que mamá y papá volverán a estar juntos un día? – le pregunté, mientras buscaba el camino, escuchando el agua a lo lejos. Mirándolo hacía atrás, para ver su expresión. Tom me decía mucho más con ellas, que con las palabras.

- Mamá está con Gordon – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero podrían estar juntos sólo un tiempo ¿no?... – de alguna manera me negaba a aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

- No lo creo, ya cambiamos hasta de casa… - su voz sonaba desganada. Molesta.

Me quedé un momento pensando en eso. Era cierto, habíamos dejado la casa que ocupábamos con papá, y nos habíamos trasladado a ese angustioso pueblo, casi tan pequeño y aburrido como este. Ojalá a mamá no le diera por venir a visitar a esta mujer a menudo. Con ese niño pequeño correteando por esa casa, era insufrible estar ahí. ¿A quién se le ocurría tener un hijo con tanta edad?

- Ese crío me tiró el pelo – se quejó Tom tras de mí.

- ¿Qué edad tendrá Sarah? – pregunté.

- No sé… pero parece de la edad de la abuela ¿no?

- Sí… ojalá a la abuela no se le ocurra tener otro hijo… - hablé preocupado.

- Sería nuestro tío ¿no?...

- Supongo… - me encogí de hombros.

Llegamos a la orilla del río y la miramos desde la altura del sitio en el que nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Estará muy helada? – me preguntó.

- Quizás…

Busqué una piedra y la arrojé.

- ¿Te gusta Gordon? – quise saber.

- No sé…

- ¿Crees que mamá será feliz con él? ¿No se separará esta vez?

- Deja ya de darle vueltas Bill – se quejó arrojando su propia piedra al río.

Suspiré.

- Mamá se divorció y ya está, la vida es como es…

- Es cierto… - acepté, tirando una nueva piedra al agua, que rompió la superficie con un sonido ahogado - ¿hiciste los ejercicios de matemáticas?

Tom rió, arrojando otra piedra un poco más lejos.

- No.

- Yo tampoco

Reí, arrojando otra, intentando que cayera más lejos que la de Tom.

Ahora estaba frente al mismo río. Probablemente no en el mismo punto, ya que el agua parecía más cercana, tanto que si caminaba un poco más, podría meterme en la corriente. El aire parecía más frío, entrando por mi nariz, hasta mis pulmones causándome un ligero dolor. Empujé una piedra con la punta de la bota y esta rodó cayendo en el agua sin mucho estrépito. Observé todo alrededor. ¿Habría animales en este lugar? no lo sabía. Pensé de pronto en los perros, se habían quedado en Los Ángeles, en manos de un cuidador. Quizás debía pensar en una nueva mascota. Pero ese pensamiento se disipó, cuando mi mirada cayó en la casa que se veía desde la ventana de mi habitación. Estaba bastante más cerca desde aquí y sin meditarlo demasiado, comencé a ir en esa dirección, esquivando las ramas caídas y los matorrales, por un camino que iba construyendo con mis pasos en medio de los arboles.

Cuando el bosque dejó campo abierto alrededor de aquella casa, comencé a comprender que estaba abandonada. Tenía un par de cristales rotos y se podía ver alguna cortina raída y sucia. La rodeé buscando la entrada, si había ahí un sitio abandonado, seguramente sería un sitio para mí.

Empujé débilmente la puerta de entrada, desde la que se divisaba a la distancia, la casa de Sarah. La puerta no cedió, así que la empujé con ambas manos y mucha más fuerza. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que cedió con un crujido pesado y desgastado. El olor a humedad y tierra se percibía en cuanto entrabas, conjugándose en mi mente la sensación de soledad.

Comencé a avanzar por el interior, sin saber en realidad qué buscaba. No sentía especial curiosidad por el lugar, probablemente en otro tiempo, sí me la habría despertado.

El primer piso, no era muy diferente a la casa de Sarah, tenía más o menos la misma distribución, aunque mucho más amplia, con una habitación rodeando la escalera y la cocina al final de un pequeño pasillo que la comunicaba con la sala. Tenía unos pocos muebles, completamente cubiertos de polvo, seguramente los que la familia que viviera aquí, no había podido llevarse.

Al caminar hacía la escalera, le di con la bota a una piedra que rodó por el piso de madera. Por la posición en la que se encontraba, tuve la sensación de que sería la que había roto uno de los cristales de la ventana que había tras de mí. De todas maneras no me detuve a pensar demasiado en ello y comencé a subir las escaleras, acompañado únicamente por el sonido de mis pasos crujiendo en los escalones de madera.

En el segundo piso había un pasillo, que parecía enorme y tres habitaciones más. Abrí la puerta en la primera de ellas, encontrándome con un gran espacio vacío absolutamente. Desde la ventana se divisaba el río y una fría corriente se filtraba desde algún lugar, que no sabría definir. Las telarañas estaban cómodamente tejidas en los rincones y por un instante pensé en que podría encontrar pequeños animales de bosque en alguna habitación.

Salí de ahí y caminé hasta la siguiente. El panorama no era muy diferente aquí, aunque había dos cosas que no encontré en la otra habitación. Una pesada cajonera de madera a un costado de la puerta y un enorme espejo apoyado en la pared, junto a la ventana. El polvo cubría ambos elementos, así que no tocaría nada.

Me acerqué a la ventana y observé desde ella, el segundo piso de la casa de Frederick y Sarah algo cubierta por las ramas desnudas de los arboles. Era probable que en primavera y verano no se percibiera más que el techo.

Noté en ese momento que la luz iba descendiendo rápidamente. Miré la hora en mi reloj, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Sería mejor regresar, por muy cerca que estuviese la casa de Sarah.

Me dispuse a salir, pero al girarme hacía la puerta, me pareció percibir un movimiento a mi costado, un pequeño haz de luz junto al espejo. Lo observé detenidamente durante un par de segundos, antes de convencerme de lo poco probable que era aquello. Seguramente se trataba de alguna luz proyectada desde algún punto de la habitación. Retomé la dirección hacía la puerta, cuando un nuevo reflejo iluminó la pared junto a ésta. Me giré completamente hacía el espejo.

Si la luz entrara desde la dirección en la que yo me encontraba, podía comprender que se reflejara en el espejo, pero no había forma posible de luz que hiciera eso, desde mi lugar al menos.

Me quedé ahí, por cerca de un minuto, observando el espejo y esperando a que un nuevo reflejo saliera de él, pero no sucedió tal cosa. Sin embargo fuera, se hacía cada vez más de noche. Así que regresé.

Continuará…

**Bueno. La historia va algo lenta, pero necesita el tiempo que se está tomando, para recrear el ambiente y las circunstancia. Espero que puedan comprender la historia, tanto por lo que dice, como por lo que insinúa.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado y ya lamento que Tom no esté presente de la misma forma en esta historia. Únicamente les digo, no se olviden de quien escribe, quienes me leen desde hace tiempo, ya saben que nada es gratuito en mi universo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Si encuentran letras mal puestas o algún otro defectillo de "edición" disculpen la manía de esta escritora, que no le gusta revisar antes de mandar, para que reciban el capítulo "calentito"… jejejej… Besos**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

.

Estoy recostado en una especie de camilla. Entreabro los ojos y veo rostros desconocidos a mi alrededor. Me mueven, creo que me trasladan. Comienzo a escuchar mi propia respiración encerrada en la mascarilla que tengo puesta, se humedece, quiero quitármela, pero mis manos no me responden. Me duermo.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, los parpados me pesan, estoy cansado. Alcanzo a ver a mi madre junto a mí durante el segundo que logro mantenerlos abiertos. Mi cuerpo parece querer dormir nuevamente, pero me obligó a abrir los ojos una vez más.

- Bill… - escucho la voz de mi madre susurrar.

Su susurro me duele, me aprisiona el pecho, ¿o es otra cosa? Miró a mi alrededor, intento observar a quienes están junto a mí.

- ¿Tom?... – apenas escucho mi propia voz.

Y lo comprendo. Creo que lo sé antes que me lo digan. Él no está. Él ya no estará nunca más. y el dolor es tan fuerte, tan profundo y desgarrador que me quema, me hunde el pecho, pero no puedo gritar. Ni llorar. Ni hablar. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y me sumerjo en el sueño, un sueño en el que lloro y grito hasta que mi garganta se desgarra, hasta que ya no logro emitir ni un solo sonido.

Escucho mi nombre, alguien intenta arrastrarme de regreso, pero no quiero volver, quiero llorar y sentir. Quiero morirme con él.

- ¿Bill?

Mi nombre en la voz de Sarah y el sueño mezclado con el recuerdo se van diluyendo. Golpes en la puerta van adormeciendo las emociones, hasta que soy consciente de la realidad. Una realidad en la que lo único que mantengo del sueño, son las lagrimas que bañan mis ojos. Lagrimas que no me dicen nada.

- Sí… - respondo con la voz enronquecida por el llanto y hasta quizás los gritos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar? – insiste ellas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Estoy bien… pasa… - tiro de la manta y me cubro mejor desde la cintura hacia abajo, tampoco me importa demasiado que me mire. ¿Qué puede ver? Sólo soy un patético hombre sin sentimientos.

Me miró desde la puerta, yo pasé el dorso de mi mano por ambos ojos, recogiendo la humedad de ellos.

- Muchacho, tus gritos se oían desde fuera… - me dijo asustada.

Noté que traía en la mano un teléfono móvil.

- ¿Has llamado a alguien? – quise saber, mirando su mano directamente.

- No… - aseguró, acercando su mano a mi frente para tocarla, yo me moví hacía atrás – pero he estado a punto de hacerlo – concluyó seriamente, como si me advirtiera, extendiendo nuevamente la mano hasta mi frente. Esta vez se lo permití.

- Ha sido una pesadilla – acepté.

- Me imaginaba… - retiró la mano – no tienes fiebre… - dejó caer el teléfono en el bolsillo de su delantal – te prepararé el desayuno…

- Gracias.

- Por nada.

Salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta. Yo me dejé caer nuevamente, mirando el techo. Recordando el sueño, con todos los detalles que me era posible, pero no logré encontrarme con la angustia y la desesperación que sabía que sentía en él. Y ni siquiera eso me desesperaba.

Me levanté y me senté a desayunar en la cocina junto a Sarah.

¿Cuántos días tendría que pasar aquí? No estaba seguro de estar incomodo en realidad. El silencio y la falta de conversación me resultaban aceptables. Escuché la melodía de mi teléfono en la habitación.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – me preguntó Sarah, sentada frente a mí, pelando unas patatas.

Me puse en pie, sin decir nada, caminando hacía la habitación. Miré la pantalla del teléfono que ya había dejado de sonar. Era George.

Mamá había dicho que vendría en unos días. Lo cierto es que me daba igual si estaba, como si no. Pero comprendía que en algún momento eso tenía que cambiar ¿no? No era normal o lógico que estuviera así, mi hermano había muerto. ¿Por qué no dolía?

Miré a través de la ventana. La casa abandonada en la que había estado ayer parecía esperarme.

Dejé el teléfono caer sobre la cama y rebusqué entre mis cosas una libreta que había traído. Quizás podría escribir algo estando ahí. Salí de la habitación, de camino a la cocina, encontrándome con Sarah, aún ocupada con algunas patatas.

- ¿Quién era? – quiso saber.

- Georg.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que el otro hablara. Finalmente lo hice yo.

- Saldré a caminar… - le avisé.

- Veo que llevas una libreta… - acotó – escribir te hará bien.

- No sé si escribiré.

- Intentar ya es suficiente – me miró con un deje maternal que parecía adormecido en ella - deberías llamar a tu madre – me sugirió.

- Cuando regrese lo haré.

- Recuerda que comemos a la una.

- Sí.

De ese modo y con aquella corta conversación salí de la casa. El frio fuera, me pareció algo menos intenso, quizás me estaba acostumbrando a él.

Comencé a caminar hacía la casa abandonada y miré tras de mí, notando que Sarah me observaba desde la ventana, como la tarde anterior, aunque eso no impidió que me abriera paso por el bosque.

Una vez que estuve dentro de la casa, volví a observar todo alrededor con algo más de detalle, sin encontrarme con nada que me sorprendiera particularmente. Sólo una segunda piedra en medio de la sala, que sería la causante de la rotura del segundo cristal de la ventana. Subí la escalera y cuando me dispuse a entrar en la segunda puerta, recordé que la tercera no la había revisado, así que me dirigí a ella. La puerta estaba abierta, así que simplemente miré el interior. Una cama para dos personas y un armario enorme a un costado. La ventana hacía esquina y permitía observar una amplia perspectiva del paisaje.

No despertó mayormente mi interés. Sin embargo la habitación con el espejo me agradaba. Había algo en ella que la convertía en el sitio más atrayente de toda esta sucia casa. Observé el lugar, que con algo más de luz, permitía notar el papel que había cubierto las paredes, aunque no había nada particular en él. Cuando concluí que no tenía más alternativa, me senté directamente en el suelo, frente a la ventana. Abrí la libreta que traía y observé la hoja en blanco. Comencé a pensar, buscando algo sobre lo que escribir. Amor. Tristeza. Soledad. Amargura. Dolor.

En ese momento me detuve. Sabía lo que significaba cada uno de esos conceptos, comprendía cómo debían sentirse, pero no lograba experimentar ninguno. Quizás y muy precariamente la soledad.

Observé a través de la ventana. Desde la posición en la que me encontraba sólo me era posible ver el cielo gris. Ni siquiera un pájaro lo surcaba, las nubes resultaban tan cerradas, que no lograbas diferenciar una de otra.

Recordé otro momento en el que el cielo estaba igual de llano. Claro que entonces no había nubes en él.

- ¿Crees que existan los fantasmas? – le pregunté a Tom, que estaba recostado en su silla junto a la piscina.

- Te dije que no vieras esa película… - me respondió con voz cansina.

- No es por la película… - seguí desde mi propio sitio. Notando el calor del sol en la piel – bueno sí lo es – acepté.

- Si es que te conozco… - argumentó sin darle mayor relevancia.

- Pero dime… - me incorporé en la silla para mirarlo. Tom continuaba de cara al sol - ¿crees o no?

Suspiro algo agotado. Yo me reí, sabía que me respondería.

- A veces haces preguntas tan insustanciales… - se quejó, sentándose para beber algo.

- Piénsalo… - insistí - ¿recuerdas en la casa del abuelo, como no podíamos dormir?

- Porque éramos muy pequeño… y tú un miedoso… - me acusó.

- ¡Ja! – Me reí en su cara – si no recuerdo mal, el que pedía compañía para ir al baño eras tú… - alcé ambas cejas para darle énfasis a mis palabras.

- ¡Pero porque sabía que tú querías ir! – intentó defenderse en medio de risas.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un miedoso y no lo reconoces! – seguí molestándolo.

- ¡¿Miedoso yo?

- ¡Sí! – me reí en su cara.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su silla.

- Bah… no vale la pena discutir contigo – intentó parecer desinteresado.

- Lo que pasa es que no puedes discutirme.

Tom alzó su dedo medio ante mi cara. Sabía que se le habían acabado los argumentos.

- Ahora responde… ¿crees en los fantasmas? – insistí con mi pregunta inicial.

La mano de Tom se alzó lentamente y volvió a enseñarme el mismo dedo como respuesta.

Suspiré ante el recuerdo, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo de madera. Notando una pequeña y casi imperceptible presión en el pecho. Me recreé en ella, pensando que quizás podría llegar a hacerse más grande. Que podía llegar a convertirse en el dolor que probablemente debía sentir. Pero se apagó, del mismo modo en que había aparecido.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cabeza cayera contra un hombro y luego el otro, relajando el cuello. Viendo a tras luz, a través de los parpados, cerrados un destello. Abrí los ojos de inmediato y se alertó mi oído cuando oí una risa lejana. Me quedé muy quieto, creo que casi no respiraba para no hacer ruido, pero todo estaba en silencio. La única luz que entraba era la que se filtraba por la ventana y la casa parecía vacía a excepción de mi presencia.

Me puse en pie y observé por la ventana, esperando encontrar a algún niño jugando alrededor de la casa o al menos cerca, pero el lugar permanecía igual de desolado. Entonces oí nuevamente la risa y la espalda se me tensó. Provenía de muy cerca, aunque parecía muy lejana. Di un paso atrás de forma sigilosa y observé el espejo a mi izquierda. Desde el día anterior que lo había visto, no había vuelto a prestarle atención.

Me fui moviendo suavemente hasta quedar frente a él. Mi imagen se reflejaba borrosa debido a la capa de polvo que lo cubría. Me moví, siendo seguido por mis movimientos reflejos en su superficie. Entonces la risa se escuchó otra vez y me quedé muy quieto observando. Ligeramente perturbado ante la imagen que se iba abriendo poco a poco en la superficie de cristal, al igual que la risa, que se hacía cada vez más clara y próxima.

"… _Sí, saldremos mañana… sí…" _

Escuché entonces la voz, y luego la risa nuevamente, de una chica de la que sólo lograba ver las piernas moverse sobre el suelo.

Acerqué mi mano hasta el cristal y lo toqué con dos dedos, con una precaución incomprensible. El espejo no me iba a tragar ¿no? Ante ese pensamiento retiré la mano, había comprobado que continuaba siendo el duro material que debía ser. Quizás era mi mente la que estaba divagando ahora mismo. ¿Estaría dormido?

No, no podía estarlo, porque mis emociones ahora mismo eran planas como el cristal de este mismo espejo. Sin relieves, sin ondulaciones. Completamente rectas. Si estuviese dormido, podría sentir algo.

"…_Te llamaré luego, cuando regrese… ¿Qué si estoy feliz?... ¡muchísimo!"_

La chica continuaba hablando, la forma en que las palabras fluían, me hacían pensar en una conversación telefónica.

- ¿Hola?

Probé sin resultado.

"_Sí, sí… espera… ¡ya voy!... sí, mi madre que quiere que le ayude con la comida… bien… adiós…"_

En ese momento vi su mano sobre la rodilla y un teléfono en ella, como había supuesto. Se puso en pie frente al espejo y yo di medio paso atrás cuando la vi tan cerca. Permaneció de costado al espejo y luego se dio la vuelta, dejando caer el teléfono sobre la cama que se veía al fondo. Se estiró, como si quisiera tocar el techo con las manos. La camiseta que llevaba se le subió, dejando al descubierto parte de su estómago.

"¡Ahh!"

Exclamó soltando el aire, cuando dejó caer los brazos. Yo enfoqué un poco más la mirada, para verla mejor a través del velo de polvo que tenía el espejo. Ella se acercó entonces hasta él. Me quedé muy quieto.

¿Me vería ella a mí?

Comenzó a acomodarse el cabello, que parecía de un castaño muy claro. Acerqué nuevamente la mano hasta el espejo y esta vez la arrastré por encima de su rostro, llevándome parte de aquella película que velaba su imagen. Sus ojos de un color gris oscuro se clavaron en los míos sin pestañear siquiera.

- ¿Me ves?... – susurré.

Ella se acercó un poco más y yo la imité, quizás de forma refleja. Se tocó el mentón con la uña.

"_Maldito grano"_

Se escuchó una voz de fondo, a la que ella reaccionó de inmediato.

"_¡Voy!"_

La vi alejarse y salir por la puerta de la que alcanzaba a ver sólo un trozo del umbral. Luego el sonido seco de esta al cerrarse y el silencio en una habitación vacía como en la que estaba yo ahora mismo.

- ¡Bill!

Escuché una voz fuera de la casa. Me moví hasta la ventana y me encontré con la mirada de Frederick que había venido por mí. En su gesto pude adivinar que él al igual que Sarah, no aprobaban que yo estuviese aquí.

- ¡A comer! – me avisó desde abajo.

- ¡Voy!

Me encontré repitiendo las palabras de la chica en el espejo. Volví a mirar en él, encontrándome con mi reflejo sobre la superficie cubierta de polvo, a excepción del lugar en el que había limpiado con mi mano.

Continuará…

**Bueno, vamos avanzando. Es una historia extraña, ya se los dije. Espero que les vaya gustando. De momento agradezco un montón a quienes están leyendo, es muy importante para mí, como siempre digo, el pago del escritor de fic.**

**Besos y espero ansiosa leer lo que opinan, es algo así como nuestro encuentro diario.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

.

Me había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde anterior, en la casa abandonada. Esperando. Queriendo comprobar si aquella aparición en el espejo era real, o simplemente un delirio de una mente que comenzaba a trabajar mal. Y bien sabía yo que no estaba precisamente en mi momento de mayor lucidez. Pero no había obtenido resultado.

Sarah y Frederick compartían la mesa conmigo, mientras nos servíamos uno de los guisados que ella había preparado. Ambos comían carne, para mí había un suculento festín de verduras al horno. Que de no ser por la sal que tenían y las gotas de aceite adicionales, no me habrían sabido a nada. Pero me las comía en silencio.

- ¿Está bueno? – me preguntó Sarah, con aquella expresión maternal, que no era la primera vez que le veía en los tres días que llevaba aquí.

- Sí… - asentí, bajando nuevamente la mirada al plato.

Hubo un instante en el que sólo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos.

- ¿Bill?... – me habló entonces Frederick. Alcé la mirada hacía él - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al invernadero?

Negué con una sonrisa de aquella, que eran apenas una mueca.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias – volví a mirar el plato y un nuevo silencio nos envolvió.

- ¿Vendrá Georg? – preguntó entonces Sarah. La miré.

- No ha llamado – volví al plato, para ese momento las verduras ya se me estaban atragantando. Quizás no tenía hambre.

Nuevamente nos encontramos en medio del un silencio. Comencé a ponerme en pie.

- Gracias… - dije, levantando mi plato vacío sólo a la mitad.

- Déjalo ahí, no te preocupes… - dio Sarah, acepté con un gesto – permiso… - comencé a caminar hacía el pasillo en dirección a la habitación que ocupaba.

- Bill… - la voz de Frederick me detuvo, me giré y lo miré – dice Sarah que pasas mucho tiempo en la casa de los Meier…

- No sé de quién es la casa… - respondí.

- Claro… - sonrió irónicamente Frederick – me refiero a la casa abandonada.

- Está vacía, no molesto a nadie… - me defendí, sin saber muy bien porque.

Él bajó la mirada a su plato y removió un poco la comida que aún le quedaba.

- No es un buen sitio… - agregó – no hay una buena historia ahí…

- Pero ahora ya no vive nadie ¿no?... ¿o tiene dueños?... – quise saber.

Curiosidad. ¿Comenzaba a experimentarla?

- Tiene dueños, pero no han vuelto por aquí desde… - en ese momento Sarah tocó su brazo y Frederick la miro - … desde hace mucho… - concluyó tocando la mano de su mujer.

Comprendí que no querían contarme toda la historia.

- Lo consideraré… - acepté. Lo que no significaba que dejaría de ir a esa casa.

De ese modo salí de la habitación. Me recosté en la cama y miré mi teléfono, tenía dos llamadas perdidas, una de Georg y otra de Gustav, más un mensaje de mi madre.

"_Llámame, te quiero"_

Una madre casi siempre quería a sus hijos, eso era una especie de ley de vida. Supongo que habría excepciones, casos en los que la madre tenía sus preferencias, quizás por afinidad con uno de los hijos, quizás por su propia proyección a través de la vida de ellos. Mi madre siempre se mostró equilibrada en su cariño hacía nosotros, aunque no podía negar que se comprendía mejor con Tom, entre ellos las palabras fluían con libertad. En cambio conmigo siempre hubo ese exceso de protección, que me convertía en una especie de pequeño al que había que cuidar. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si eran sólo diez minutos!

Me giré en la cama, apoyando el peso del cuerpo en el costado izquierdo, observando las maderas de las paredes, sin mirarlas en realidad. Recordando el modo en que mamá siempre le pedía a Tom que cuidara de mí, desde que éramos pequeños para ir a la escuela, hasta que nos cambiamos de lugar de residencia, con veintiún años. Cerré los ojos un momento, buscando descansarlos, notando poco a poco el sopor del sueño. Viendo ante mí los ojos grises de aquella chica en el espejo. Escuchando su risa, que me hacía sonreír igualmente, como si lograra contagiarme con aquella alegría que parecía poseer. Pero entonces me sentí angustiado, cuando esa risa alegre se fue convirtiendo en llanto y sus ojos enrojecidos frente al espejo, reflejaron mis propios ojos, llorosos y cansados. Las lagrimas me mojaban las mejillas y tuve que cerrarlos, cuando me abracé a mi mismo sentado en el suelo, sollozando, gimiendo débilmente de dolor, esperando a que alguien, a que Tom viniera y me abrazara para calmar la tristeza tan profunda que sentía.

Respiré profundamente cuando comprendí que sólo había soledad, y fue ese mismo respiro profundo, el que me trajo de vuelta del sueño, permitiéndome ver la habitación casi a oscuras, mientras que yo mantenía los brazos en torno a mi torso, buscando un refugio que no encontraría. Me toqué con los dedos helados las mejillas mojadas, no sólo húmedas, completamente empapadas.

Aún podía notar la tristeza dentro de mí y un par de lágrimas más, brotaron por su causa. Apagando poco a poco el sentimiento, aunque apreté más en abrazo en el que me encontraba, esperando retenerlo. De pronto suspiré y otra vez estaba vacío, carente y apagado.

Me senté en la cama, observando por la ventana. El atardecer se había apoderado del bosque. La casa al otro lado casi no se distinguía. En unos minutos estaría completamente oscuro. La chica del espejo lloraba conmigo en mi sueño, ¿o era mi llanto el que se reflejaba en ella?

Sí, podía reconocer esa pequeña punzada de curiosidad intentando brotar.

Salí hacía la sala, encontrándome con Sarah en uno de los sillones. Tenía una madeja de lana en las manos e iba tejiendo con un movimiento acompasado de sus muñecas, algo.

- ¿Qué haces? – quise ser amable.

- Una bufanda… - me respondió, mirándome por encima de los lentes que tenía puestos.

Me senté frente a ella y junto al calor de la chimenea que había encendido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te toma? – continué preguntando.

- Normalmente una semana, a veces menos… - me sonrió con su gesto maternal.

Entonces reparé en algo que no había preguntado.

- Tu hijo ya no vive contigo… ¿viene a verte?...

Sarah me miró, se quitó los lentes y suspiró acomodando la lana en una cesta que tenía en el piso junto a ella.

- Veo que no lo sabes… - comenzó a decir – mi hijo murió hace años…

Me miró entonces, quizás esperando una reacción de mi parte.

- Ah… no, no lo sabía… - confesé y esperé por la reacción que debía llegar, pero que no aparecía, no siquiera podía decirle que lo sentía, porque no era verdad. La miré, ella sonrió.

- Tranquilo… ya estoy bien… - me contó – con el tiempo se aprende a vivir con ello…

Quizás debía considerar aquellas palabras como una especie de consejo ¿no?

- Iré a preparar un té – me dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- Bien…

Me quedé ahí, junto a la chimenea, en medio de la soledad de la sala, escuchando como sonaban las cosas que iba moviendo Sarah en la cocina. Comprendiendo la mirada maternal que ella solía darme, quizás de alguna manera le recordaba a su hijo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi habitación. Me puse en pie y lo tomé de encima de la cama. Georg. Tendría que responder en algún momento.

- ¿Sí?...

- Al fin te encuentro… - se quejó. Yo me silencié y él pareció comprender que no quería dar explicaciones – mañana quiero ir a verte, pero necesito saber como llegar…

- Ni yo sé dónde estoy... quizás deberías preguntar a Gordon o mamá.

- Llevas tres días en el mismo lugar y ¿no sabes dónde estás? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, como si intentara comprender la respuesta que le acababa de dar.

- Bueno… mañana estaré por ahí y te sacaré a dar una vuelta – sentenció.

- No necesito que vengas, estoy bien – aseguré, con la misma tranquilidad con la que le había dicho que hablara con Gordon o mamá.

En realidad me daba igual.

- Bill…

- ¿Qué?...

Se tomó una pausa.

- Tienes que hablar con alguien… - suspiró – si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, hazlo con Gustav o con Andreas… todos hemos perdido a Tom.

¿Qué debía decirle?

- Estoy bien – insistí – ya te llamaré.

Corté la llamada y observé por la ventana, buscando en medio de la abrumadora oscuridad, un pequeño indicio de la casa que había más allá de los arboles, pero no podía distinguirla ya.

- Bill… está listo el té… - dijo Sarah desde la puerta.

Dejé el teléfono dentro del bolso en el que traía mis cosas. Quizás, inconscientemente, quería olvidarme de él.

Esa misma noche, y cuando la casa estaba en completo silencio, yo permanecía recostado en mi cama, en medio de la oscuridad intentando dormir. Una caja con pastillas para ello, jugueteaba en mi mano, sin decidirme a comenzar a tomarlas. Hasta ahora no las había necesitado, aunque había dormido tanto en el hospital y en los primero días aquí, que no me extrañaba que el sueño ya no quisiera hacerse presente.

Encendí la luz de la lamparilla y me senté en la cama. La habitación ya se había enfriado, así que me abrigué con una manta por la espalda mientras buscaba mi libreta. No estaba seguro en realidad de qué quería escribir, o de si lo haría. Me quedé una vez más observando la hoja en blanco y mirando a través de la ventana, que con la poca luz que había en la habitación, me permitía observar un poco mejor el exterior.

Quizás podía escribir simplemente, de la carencia de emociones que estaba experimentando, pero qué se podía decir de eso cuando te sentías como me sentía yo. Vacío.

En ese instante me pareció distinguir un destello de luz a la distancia. Extendí la mano hasta la lámpara y la apagué. Me quedé un par de minutos observando la ventana y la oscuridad al otro lado de ella, comenzando a pensar que había sido mi imaginación. Y el destello apareció otra vez, manteniéndose como una tenue luz justo en el lugar en el que debía estar la casa abandonada de los Meier.

Encendí nuevamente la luz de la lámpara y comencé a vestirme con lo primero que tuve a mano. Salí de la habitación en silencio, intentando mantenerlo hasta llegar a la cocina. Una vez en ella comencé a registrar con la mirada, buscando algo con qué iluminarme en el camino y luego en la casa. Miré por la ventana de la cocina esta vez, encontrándome con que aquella suave luz, aún permanecía en la casa. Abrí una tercera alacena, encontrando en la parte baja lo que buscaba, una linterna de largo alcance. Le di al encendido, para comprobar que tenía batería y cuando la luz fluyo, noté cierta alegría. Tomé mi chaqueta desde el perchero y me la ceñí, abriéndome paso por el bosque, en dirección a aquella casa que me llamaba con su luz.

El camino no se me hizo difícil, tampoco es que fuese demasiado largo, simplemente había que tener cuidado con las ramas, raíces y matorrales.

Una vez que estuve frente a la casa, miré hacía la ventana en la que estaba la habitación del espejo. La suave luz seguía ahí. ¿Y si era alguien que se había guarecido por una noche? ¿y sí era peligroso?

No me importaba, quería subir a esa habitación y saber.

Empujé la puerta, que había cedido desde el primer día que entré. Caminé hacía la sala, con la linterna apuntando hacía el suelo. No parecía que hubiese alguien, al menos toda la parte baja estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Antes de subir la escalera comencé a escuchar murmullos en el segundo piso. Apagué la linterna, justo después de tomar en mi mano una de las piedras que había tirada en la sala.

Subí la escalera, temiendo que el crujido de la madera me delatara, pero el ritmo de los murmullos continuaba sin pausa. Me detuve poco antes de llegar al segundo piso, cuando descubrí que la voz que escuchaba era la misma que la de la chica que viera el día anterior. Casi podría asegurar que el corazón me dio un golpe fuerte contra el pecho.

¿Me había inquietado?

Caminé lentamente hacía la puerta de aquella habitación, desde la que salía una suave luz, iluminando parte del pasillo. Me asomé en ella y me quedé de pie en el umbral, cuando pude ver nuevamente la figura de aquella chica moviéndose dentro del espejo. Una parte de mi mente comprendía la posibilidad de estar convirtiéndome en un desequilibrado.

Me acerqué a la imagen y observé a la chica que se reía y se movía junto al espejo, sólo lograba ver parte de su costado y su cabello que se mecía con los movimientos que ella hacía. Parecía contenta, de hecho sus palabras lo confirmaban.

"_Sí, yo también te quiero"_

Al parecer hablaba nuevamente por teléfono. Me quedé en silencio observando el espejo, como si se tratara de la pantalla de un televisor.

"… _Mañana… ¿irás por mí al instituto?... ¿de verdad?..."_

Instituto, debía de ser una chica muy joven, en el caso de que existiera claro. Dieciséis, diecisiete años quizás.

"_Espera, que sube mi madre…"_

Una mujer apareció a través del umbral de la puerta.

"_Kissa, ¿Qué haces? ¿Sabes la hora que es?"_

Dijo la mujer. Así que la chica se llamaba Kissa.

"_Enseguida me duermo mamá"_

Se defendió ella, intentando ocultar el teléfono tras la espalda, pero su madre la descubrió a través del espejo.

"_Dame ese teléfono"_

"_Sólo un poco más mamá… por favor…"_

Suplicó. La madre la observó un instante.

"Dos minutos"

Le concedió, saliendo de la habitación.

"_Dos minutos…"_

Repitió a su interlocutor. Para ese momento yo ya había decidido sentarme en el suelo, frente al espejo, a pesar del frío que hacía en aquella solitaria casa.

"_Sí, descansa tú también… sueña conmigo…"_

Agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"_Te quiero…"_

Qué extraño se me hacía escuchar hablar de amor.

La vi dejar el teléfono sobre el pedestal que había sobre su mesilla de noche, junto a la puerta, para dejarse caer en la cama, suspirar profundamente susurrando algo que no alcancé a comprender. Me arrastré, acercándome un poco más al espejo, como si fuese capaz con ello, de oírle mejor.

Volvió a suspirar y se puso en pie de un salto, soltando el broche de su pantalón, mientras iba tirando de él con los pies, pisando las puntas de la tela, para ir quitándolo. La observé en todo momento, sabiendo que estaba ejerciendo de voyeurista, en el caso de sentir excitación o placer al verla, pero no había nada de eso ahora mismo, aunque viese su brasier salir disparado en dirección un rincón junto al espejo, dando en él y cayendo al suelo, además de a ella semidesnuda.

"_Mierda"_

Se quejó y se puso la parte de arriba de un pijama bastante abrigador, caminando descalza y casi corriendo, para recoger lo que había caído. Por un instante estuvo tan cerca de mí, que me pareció que su cabello iba a traspasar el cristal y extendí mi mano hacía ella. Notando dentro de mí un pequeño cosquilleo parecido a la ternura.

Continuará…

**Bueno… mi pobre y amado Bill, de tan insensible como está, ya ni siquiera se cuestiona cosas como ver a una chica a través de un espejo, o se las cuestiona mínimamente. Mientras escribo pienso en cómo se siente uno cuando tiene un problema muy grande, o un dolor, y se entrega completamente a lo que venga, sin que te importe mucho qué puede pasar contigo. **

**Espero que les guste como va quedando la historia y les agradezco un montón los comentarios. Ya saben que son mi sueldo y una compañía que adoro.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

.

Permanecía sentado en el suelo, sobre una manta que había conseguido traer y que me aislaba del polvo que había en la habitación. Mi alergia iba en aumento, desde que venía, pero no me preocupaba. Del mismo modo en que habían dejado de preocuparme muchas cosas.

Ahora que la luz del día entraba por la ventana, yo observaba la hoja de mi libreta, cuya única escritura, era un cuadrado en una esquina, con muchos otros más pequeños en el centro, dando una sensación de 'infinito' a aquel pequeño trazado.

El espejo frente a mí, en absoluto silencio.

Desde la noche anterior, en que la chica, Kissa, según comprendí, se había dormido, éste no había vuelto a reflejar nada más que mi rostro y la habitación en la que me encontraba. Había dado vueltas por la casa. Salido fuera esperando ver algún reflejo. Había regresado a casa de Sarah, pensando que quizás entonces el espejo funcionaría, pero no había nada. Lo limpié hasta dejarlo reluciente y luego de todo eso decidí sentarme aquí, e intentar escribir, esperando.

Suspiré, no había un mecanismo de encendido en lo que fuera que sucedía con él. Me observé y comencé a ser cada vez más consciente de mi imagen en el espejo. De pronto me pareció ver en mi labio, el piercing que solía llevar Tom, mi reflejo mostró una sonrisa socarrona que yo conocía muy bien. Arrugué ligeramente el ceño, sintiéndome de pronto, ligeramente ahogado. Respiré profundamente buscando el aire que comenzaba a faltarme y entonces comenzó, poco a poco a perderse la imagen, dando paso a otra, esta vez silenciosa.

Y el aire volvió a entrar en mi cuerpo, con calma.

Kissa apareció ante mis ojos. Sentada en el suelo, sobre una alfombra de color claro que había junto a su cama. Concentrada mientras escribía algo en una especie de cuaderno. Cada pocos instantes llevaba el lápiz que sostenía en la mano, hasta su boca y lo apretaba con los dientes, pensando.

Finalmente suspiró y cerró aquel cuaderno con un seguro, poniéndose en pie, para meterlo en el cajón de un mueble lateral. Luego se estiró, como hace unos días, aquel parecía un gesto habitual en ella. Se giró repentinamente hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Dejándome en absoluta soledad.

- No…

Fue todo lo que me salió decir cuando la vi marchar. ¿Por qué necesitaba verla?

Miré hacía el suelo, buscando en mi mente comprender lo que sucedía. Era como tener uno de esos sueños, tan reales, que te quedas planteándote si no ha sucedido en de verdad.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y noté un suave calor en mi pecho.

"_Pasa"_

Dijo entonces Kissa y una chica, tan blanca y más rubia que ella entró tras sus pasos, se dejó caer sentada en la cama, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se acomodaba en la cama también. El dialogo comenzó a continuación y yo lo seguí como si estuviese frente a una película. En absoluto silencio.

"_¡Estoy enamorada!" _

Declaró a viva voz, sonriendo de un modo tan radiante, que casi dolía.

"_Pero si sólo llevas una semana con él"_

Mencionó su amiga. Kissa se encogió de hombros.

"_Cuando lo sientes aquí…"_ – indicó su pecho – _"simplemente lo sabes"_

La amiga parecía algo renuente.

"_Al menos eres feliz"_

"_Mucho… a veces creo que se sale completamente del margen en el que consideraba el amor"_

"_Sí que te ha dado duro ¿eh?"_

"_Annie, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?"_

"_¡Claro! Tú lo sabes" _

Respondió casi indignada.

"_No creo que sea igual… ¿recuerdas todas las dudas que tenías con Benjamín?"_

Preguntó Kissa. Su amiga asintió silenciosa.

"_Yo no las tengo"_

Aseguró.

"_¿Tengo que temer por tu virginidad?"_

Rió la amiga.

"_Tonta"_

Rió también Kissa, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

"_¿Ah? ¿No eres virgen?"_

"_¡Cállate Annie! Que te escuchan"_

"_¿¡Qué? ¿Dónde está la señorita 'mi madre y yo tenemos mucha confianza'?"_

"_No tanta ya…"_

Las dos chicas rieron, y por extraño que pareciera, me descubrí con una sonrisa en los labios. Me toqué la boca, notando la extraña sensación que comenzaba a experimentar. Yo no debía reír.

"_¡Tienes que ayudarme a escoger que ponerme esta tarde!"_

Exclamó entonces Kissa, poniéndose en pie, perdiéndose hacía el lado de la cama que yo no veía y sacándome de mis pensamientos, absorbiéndome en su mundo, con la facilidad con que una esponja recoge una gota de agua.

"_¿Vendrán aquí?"_

Preguntó Annie, perdiéndose de mi campo visual. Para ese momento sólo lograba escucharlas.

"_Shhh… mis padres saldrán"_

Respondió Kissa. Apareciendo de pronto ante mí, sosteniendo una blusa contra su pecho. Observándose y meditando sobre la prenda.

"_¿O sea que sí vendrán?"_

Continuó preguntando Annie, observándola a través del espejo. Kissa le devolvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me sentí de pronto, transportado a mis quince años. Como cuando Tom y yo hablábamos en la habitación de nuestra casa. Poco antes de comenzar con todo lo que nos supuso el éxito de la banda. Por aquel entonces me gustaba una chica, nunca llegué a estar con ella en realidad. Simplemente intercambiamos algunos mensajes y un par de besos furtivos tras un árbol. Tom me insistía en que debía de atreverme a más, que las chicas a esa edad no sólo quieren besos.

- ¿Tú eres tonto? – me decía, mientras yo pensaba en una nueva letra para una canción. Sentado en mi cama, con una libreta en la mano y ambas piernas cruzadas.

- Si las chicas son, según tú, tan liberales ¿Por qué no me pide algo más? – me encogí de hombros.

- Porque todavía son chicas… - habló gesticulando, como si yo no viese lo obvio.

- Y lo serán siempre ¿no? – pregunté con ironía.

Tom se quedó mirándome, comprendiendo su propio absurdo error.

- ¡Tú que no entiendes nada! – se defendió.

"_¿Te gusta esto?"_

Escuché de pronto la voz de Kissa, tan cerca y con sus ojos grises fijos en mí. O al menos eso parecía.

"_Está bien"_

Aceptó Annie, en tanto el timbre de un teléfono se escuchaba de fondo. Kissa corrió a la mesa que estaba junto a la cama y tomó el aparato.

"_¿Si?... hola…"_

Casi suspiró la segunda palabra. Seguramente sería el novio ese que tenía. Tapó el auricular.

"_Es Adrian"_

Le susurró a su amiga. Así que ese era su nombre.

Mi estomago sonó de hambre. Llevaba aquí varias horas. Pero no me detuve en ello. El hambre remitiría si me olvidaba de ella.

"_Sí… esta tarde… bueno…"_

Parecía inquieta, miraba a Annie con algo parecido a la ansiedad.

"… _mis padres no estarán…" _

Murmuró finalmente. Aquella era una clara invitación.

Mi estómago volvió a sonar. Si me iba ahora, era probable que me pasara otro día entero intentando conectar con este extraño paralelo que se abría para mí. Y no quería dejar de verla. No quería dejar de vivir sus emociones.

"… _puedes venir… ¿si quieres?..."_

Tenía que ser estúpido si no quería. Yo apretaba el lápiz en mis manos, esperando comprender la respuesta que le daba. Y entonces Kissa sonrió. Sus ojos se iluminaron, mientras miraba a Annie y me sentí, de pronto, emocionado por ella.

Suspiré y miré hacía el suelo. ¿Podía estar reencontrándome con los sentimientos? No lo sabía. Me sentía como un recipiente vació, apenas con algo de contenido. Indagué dentro de mí mismo preguntándome por Tom. Encontraba su recuerdo, sus palabras, su voz, su compañía. Pero no hallaba nada que me hiciera sentirlo.

Volví a mirar hacía el espejo cuando ambas chicas gritaron de alegría. La llamada telefónica había terminado, dando paso a una conversación entre ellas.

De ese modo me quedé observando el modo en que el día de ella transcurría. La vi salir y entrar en su habitación muchas veces, rebuscar entre sus cosas escogiendo frente al espejo que ropa llevar. Hasta el momento en el que entró casi corriendo y cubierta con una enorme toalla, que le cubría más debajo de la rodilla. ¿Qué estatura tendría? ¿Un metro sesenta, setenta quizás? La veo abrir los cajones de su mueble y rebuscar en ellos. Toma una prenda, luego otra, parece indecisa, hasta que finalmente escoge y deja sobre la cama las prendas. Abre la toalla y se observa, la deja caer sobre la cama, antes de caminar, desnuda como está, hasta el espejo.

Es extraño. Tal vez debería excitarme, pero lo que experimento es mucho más tímido. Ante mí aparece ella, con el cabello mojado, destilando pequeñas gotas de agua que caen al suelo. Se observa y se toca suavemente. Recorre con sus dedos la forma de sus senos, y los acuna en sus manos probando su peso y consistencia. El vello claro de su pubis parece sacado de la misma Venus de Miguel Ángel. Hay algo tan etéreo en ella, como real. Escuchó mi nombre fuera de la casa, pero no me muevo ni un milímetro. La veo recorrer con su mano el vientre de piel clara, llegando a aquel centro que acaricia sólo por encima. Se ha agitado, me lo dicen sus mejillas que se han coloreado y el movimiento inquieto de su pecho al respirar.

"_¿Te gustaré?"_

Pregunta, probablemente a su amante. A ese que vendrá a verla dentro de poco y a quien se entregará.

Mi nombre vuelve a sonar. Esta vez más cerca de la ventana. Si no contesto es probable que Frederick se vaya.

"_Quiero gustarte… "_

- Seguro le gustarás… - respondo, aunque sé que no me escucha. Y por primera vez, en estás ultimas semanas, siento algo cercano a la desolación.

Ella de pronto, hace un extraño sonido que me lleva a comprender que tiene frío. Se apresura a volver a la cama y comienza a vestirse. Observo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. El modo en que la ropa se va ajustando a su cuerpo, desde la intima, hasta la chaquetilla que se pone sobre la blusa. El cabello que antes goteara, ahora sólo está húmedo. Lo seca con la toalla y luego con un secador, que hace un ruido molesto, que se apacigua para mí, con la visión de sus movimientos.

¿Se puede llegar a sentir adoración por alguien, sólo con verlo?

Se acerca luego al espejo, su cabello claro se ha ensortijado hermosamente. Comienza a delinear sus ojos y sus labios de forma muy tenue. Se mira atentamente. La miro también, con la misma atención.

- Los ojos… destaca esos hermosos ojos…

¿Admiración?

Ella pone un poco de sombra en sus ojos y un suave delineador plata en el interior, iluminando el gris oscuro de su iris.

El teléfono suena. Se altera. Sigo sus pasos con cierta ansiedad. Responde y luego sale de la habitación dejándome en completa soledad. Siento esa soledad o al menos me parece que cosquillea en mi interior, burbujeando sutilmente en mi pecho.

Observo el cuaderno junto a mí, mientras espero. Pero la espera parece demasiado larga, demasiado pesada. Y tomo el lápiz.

"_Siento a través de ti. Tus sonidos entran en mis oídos y hurgan en el interior muerto de mi emociones"_

La frase brota sin mucho adorno. Concisa y quizás dolorosa, aunque no me duele. Sólo sé que debería doler. El tiempo pasa y la habitación continúa en soledad. Me recuesto sobre la manta que he traído, notando el frío filtrándose hasta mis huesos. La luz del día se va apagando poco a poco, miró la hora en mi reloj y son cerca de las tres de la tarde ya. Comienzo a adormecerme, aunque no cierro los ojos. Entonces la puerta se abre y me siento nuevamente. La veo a ella, junto a un chico espigado y de piel y cabellos tan blancos como los de Kissa. Se besan y la pasión que emiten se escucha claramente.

¿Tal vez no debería estar viendo esto? Pero no logro evitarlo. Ella se entrega, disfruta de los besos y las caricias. Ambos besando, tocando y sintiendo. Yo. No sé qué siento yo, pero sé que hay algo dentro de mí.

Escucho mi nombre, esta vez no es Frederick. Reconozco la voz, pero no respondo a ella, no me interesa, quiero saber más de Kissa, quiero conocer los detalles de su vida. No quiero saberlos cuando se los cuente a su amiga, quiero verlos, quiero oírla cuando la pasión la consuma.

- ¿Bill?

Escucho la voz de Georg en el piso de abajo. Me pongo en pie rápidamente.

- ¿Bill?

Comienza a subir las escaleras, en tanto Kissa va perdiendo la ropa. No quiero dejar de observarla. Pero tampoco quiero que Georg la vea. Ella es mía.

- ¿Bill?...

Escuchó la voz tan cerca, que ya no puedo mirar más y salgo al pasillo, encontrándome con él, de pie junto a la escalera.

- Te estoy llamando hace un rato ¿no me escuchabas? – me pregunta.

Kissa se queja, gime agitada. Yo me estremezco al oírla. Miro fijamente a Georg.

- ¿Bill?

- Hola Georg – logro responder.

Los sonidos se acallan y miró nuevamente al espejo, que sólo me refleja a mí junto al umbral de la puerta.

- ¿No me escuchabas? – insiste.

- ¿Escuchabas algo tú? – le pregunto observándolo.

Georg arruga el ceño algo confuso, para responderme finalmente.

- No.

Continuará…

**Bueno, vamos avanzando. De alguna manera Bill está siendo testigo de lo que sucede en la vida de Kissa, que por cierto, es un nombre egipcio que significa "hermana de gemelos", me gustó.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Les dejo un besito y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

.

- No sé cómo puedes pasearte por este lugar con tanta tranquilidad… - reclamaba Georg, mientras observaba el camino, sin despegar los ojos de él - … ya sé lo que debió sentir caperucita cuando iba a casa de su abuela…

- Vaya comparación ¿no?...

Aún mantenía aquella extraña sensación de desolación, al no poder seguir observando la vida de Kissa. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría sido amable con ella ese tal Adrian?

- Ya sabes como le llaman a los pueblos de esta zona ¿no?... – continuaba hablando Georg.

- No.

- La ruta de los cuentos de hadas… nada menos…

- Mmm…

Expresé sin más. Georg se quedó en silencio un durante un momento, en el que sólo se escuchaban nuestros pasos sobre la hierba y el río a lo lejos.

- Veo que no te interesa – sentenció.

- No, la verdad… - acepté.

Nuevamente un silencio, y la casa de Sarah y Frederick, esperándonos a pocos metros, mantenían encendidas las luces del interior. Y un pequeño farol en la puerta, que seguramente serviría de guía para encontrar la casa.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?... – quiso saber – no hemos hablado desde que estabas en el hospital.

Me encogí de hombros.

- No sé qué decirte…

Y era verdad. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿No siento nada? ¿Estoy vacío? ¿Creo que me estoy volviendo loco?

- Puedes comenzar por contarme cómo estás aquí… ¿el lugar te gusta?...

- No está mal… - pensé en la casa que iba quedando a nuestra espalda y en lo que ella había descubierto.

- Este sitio no encaja contigo… ¿lo sabes no?... – preguntó.

- Quizás ahora sí…

Georg me miró, aunque yo no respondí a su mirada, pero la percibía clavada en mi rostro inexpresivo y cada día menos violáceo.

- Te llevaré a algún sitio – concluyó – tiene que haber algún lugar al que podamos ir.

Su optimismo era impresionante.

- No creo que sea buena idea – dije sin entusiasmo.

- Te vendrá bien… - me tocó el brazo, intentando alentarme.

Yo negué con un gesto. Ahora mismo, por egoísta que pareciera, lo único que quería era estar sólo y volver a la casa abandonada y al espejo.

- Bueno… - suspiró cuando vio mi empecinamiento – pero podemos ir por una película y verla juntos… - continuó animándome.

Lo miré, no iba a desistir. Suspiré.

- Vamos por una película – acepté - aunque no sé dónde la veremos, dudo que Sarah y Frederick tengan un reproductor.

- ¡Ah!... – alzó un dedo – ¿para qué están los portátiles?

Por lo visto no había escapatoria.

- ¿Y no se te hará tarde? – pregunté. Georg volvió a enfocarse en mí, cuando sólo estábamos a un par de metros de la puerta.

- Cualquiera diría que no me quieres aquí – concluyo. Yo simplemente me silencie y Georg mantuvo el silencio un poco más, como si analizara mi comportamiento - ¿Y qué hacías en esa casa?... – cambió de tema – está llena de telarañas y polvo.

Miré al suelo. Notando una muy suave presión en el pecho al pensar en Kissa.

- Buscar un sitio tranquilo – respondí.

- Sarah dice que no es buena idea que estés ahí… - me avisó.

- ¿Entramos? – ignoré su advertencia. Georg se tomó un segundo.

- Claro…- tocó a la puerta.

De ese modo, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de camino a algún sitio. Yo embutido en un abrigo con capucha y tras mis lentes oscuros. Georg conduciendo.

- ¿Qué película quieres que veamos? – preguntó.

- Me da igual… - respondí, mirando por la ventanilla de cristales polarizados. Recordando el modo en que Kissa besaba a ese chico, su amor confesado a su amiga, el modo en que había recorrido su cuerpo deseando ser atractiva para su novio.

- Vengo en un momento – me avisó Georg, saliendo del coche en dirección a la tienda.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar. Miré la hora en mi reloj, pasaban de las siete de la tarde. ¿Seguiría Kissa con su novio? ¿Se habría marchado? ¿Los habrían descubierto sus padres? Sin darme cuenta estaba moviendo inquietamente un pie sobre el otro. Ansioso por saber, por ver, por estar con ella. Volví a mirar la hora, había pasado cerca de un minuto y medio, desde que había consultado el reloj, el aire dentro del coche parecía condensado y húmedo, me estaba ahogando y necesitaba respirar. Respirar aire fresco, limpio.

Las ruedas de un choche se escucharon muy cerca, frenando con fuerza y el corazón se me agitó dolorosamente. Las manos me sudaban y necesitaba respirar.

Abrí la puerta y salí del coche, caminando rápidamente, la calle estaba casi desierta, no sabía dónde me encontraba, ni qué dirección tomaba. Quería el aire frío, quería que se enfriara mi mente y mis recuerdos, porque sentía el dolor brotando y a pesar de lo mucho que quería que apareciera, ahora lo que experimentaba era pánico a él. Verdadero pánico.

- Tom… - murmuré apretando una mano contra mi pecho, en tanto los ojos se me iba humedeciendo.

El dolor estaba asomando, y aunque sabía que apenas era un indicio de él, dolía tanto que me asustaba. Doblé en un callejón y me apoyé contra la pared a pocos metros, fundiéndome con la oscuridad. Olía mal, a basura descompuesta, pero el olor no me impidió quedarme ahí inmóvil. Temeroso.

Mi madre me lo había dicho, apretando mi mano, podía recordarlo. Pero entonces no quise sentir nada. No era cierto, no podía serlo. Tom y yo siempre estaríamos juntos, ninguno de los dos permitiría que fuese de otro modo.

- Bill… tienes que estar tranquilo… - me había pedido mi madre con voz temblorosa.

Asentí todo lo que el dolor físico me permitía.

- Lo estoy.

Le respondí sin dejar que saliera ni una sola lagrima. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera las sentía próximas. Era probable que me pincharan con un arpón el corazón y yo apenas me daría cuenta.

Pero ahora parecía querer brotar todo y abrí la boca para respirar, sonora y profundamente, ahogándome por la presión que había en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Kissa. En su sonrisa, en su alegría, en el modo en que subía corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, de forma tan estruendosa que la escuchaba. La manera en que se quitaba la ropa antes de dormir, casi sin esfuerzo, tirando a la silla junto al espejo todo lo que podía para ahorrarse los viajes. Y casi sonreí. Notaba como el aire comenzaba a entrar en mis pulmones, calmándome poco a poco. Recordé sus ojos grises mirándome fijamente, aunque no me mirase en realidad. Y suspiré, sintiéndome físicamente agotado, como su hubiese hecho un día completo de gimnasio sin descansar. Me dolían los músculos por la tensión.

Escuché mi nombre a la distancia. Georg debía de estar buscándome. Tragué, con la boca y los labios secos impulsándome con mucho esfuerzo, para separarme de la pared que literalmente me sostenía. Me mantuve de pie, con una mano apoyada en ella, oyendo mi nombre más cerca, hasta que me sentí con fuerza de caminar fuera de aquel callejón.

- Bill – me habló alarmado Georg, cuando aparecí ante sus ojos - ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Me has dado un susto de muerte?

En parte agradecí que sus múltiples preguntas no me dejaran sitio a respuestas, porque no las tenía.

- ¿Estás bien?... – preguntó finalmente, mientras caminábamos de vuelta al coche. Yo mantenía la mirada en el suelo, las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos. No tenía fuerza.

- Sí… sólo quería un poco de aire… - intenté excusarme.

- Tendrías que haberme dicho, te habría acompañado… - continuaba preocupado.

- ¿Ahora eres mi niñera?... – intenté parecer gracioso, pero me dolía el pecho cuando reía. No era un dolor físico, era una extraña mezcla. Todo dentro de mí parecía en ruinas.

Georg simplemente se mantuvo sereno y en silencio, caminado junto a mi hasta el choche. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, se puso el cinturón y esperó a que yo hiciera lo mismo. Mis movimientos eran lentos y torpes, creo que incluso mi mente parecía adormecida.

Antes de ponernos en marcha, de vuelta a casa de Sarah y Frederick. Georg puso el seguro automático a las puertas.

.

Podía ver a mi hermano sentado en el borde de uno de los balcones de nuestra casa en Los Ángeles. Tom solía sentarse ahí y observar el paisaje. Me sonreía desde la distancia, mientras me iba acercando a él, estirándome en el camino, luego de muchas horas de descanso.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – me preguntó.

- Podría haber dormido más – le contesté bostezando las palabras.

- Como siempre…- sonrió girando la cabeza, para mirar por encima de su hombro derecho. Nuestros perros debían de estar jugando en el jardín.

- Estaba muy cansado… - quise explicarme.

- Lo sé… tuviste un mal día… - aceptó, aún mirando en la misma dirección. Yo aún me encontraba a un par de metros de él.

- Podría haber sido peor… - me encogí de hombros. Siendo consciente de pronto, de lo extraño de la conversación que teníamos.

- Bill… - dijo entonces, mirándome. Yo me detuve ante su expresión.

- ¿Qué?... – dije con prisa, notando la presión aumentar sigilosa en mi pecho.

- Promete que seguirás adelante… - me pidió.

- ¿Tom? – le pregunté, sin ser capaz de moverme del sitio en el que me encontraba.

- Promete que te esforzarás en estar bien…

- ¡Tom!...

Comencé a notar la angustia y la falta de aire. Los músculos se me tensaron y los ojos me quemaban.

- Bill… - insistió.

- Lo prometo…

Acepté con rapidez, casi comiéndome las letras por la prisa que tenía en decir lo que Tom me pedía.

- Bien…- asintió, con ambas manos unidas y los codos descansando en sus muslos. Me sonrió y se relajó cayendo hacía atrás.

- ¡Tom!...

Me desgarré la garganta gritando su nombre, pero antes de alcanzar el borde del balcón, me había despertado, respirando tan profundamente que sentía que me moriría. Soltando el aire con fuerza antes de volver a respirar con un poco menos de profundidad. De rodillas sobre la cama que ocupaba, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el colchón, sosteniendo mi peso.

- Maldita sea… - mascullé hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. Notando la presión de la angustia en el pecho, sin poder eliminarla y sin poder sentirla del todo.

Moví la cabeza a un lado, cuando sentí que comenzaba a faltarme el aire. ¿Los espíritus existirían? Muchas veces había escuchado de personas que sentían la presencia de sus seres queridos muertos. Pero yo no sentía nada. Tom se había ido y me había dejado en medio de un vacio tan absoluto, que ni mi cabeza funcionaba ya.

Me senté en la y comencé a vestirme. Georg se había ido poco después de traerme de vuelta. Me había dejado su portátil y la película que había comprado, para que pudiese verla. Salí en dirección a la cocina, encontrándome con Sarah que terminaba de preparar la comida. ¿Era posible que durmiese tanto?

- Hola muchacho, pensé que tendría que ir por ti… - me dijo, observándome mientras me hablaba, para volver luego a su labor en la cocina.

- He dormido mucho… - acepté, cerca de catorce horas.

- Tú madre ha llamado, dijo que le llamaras, quiere saber que le ha pasado a tu teléfono… - me avisó.

- Esta sin batería - tomé un par de rebanadas de pan, que Sarah siempre mantenía sobre la mesa - Iré a dar un paseo…

Ella dejó su labor y se giró para mirarme.

- ¿A la casa de los Meier? – quiso saber. Yo asentí con un gesto lento de mi cabeza, sin perderme detalle de su expresión. Suspiró – supongo que no puedo hacer nada…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo esa casa?... – pregunté, tentando a la suerte. Quizás ahora me contara algo.

Negó suavemente, como si le molestara sólo pensarlo.

- No vale la pena hablar de ello… - volvió a su labor – recuerda que comemos a la una… falta poco…

- Sí.

Me puse el abrigo y salí en dirección al bosque, y a la casa que había cruzando un pequeño tramo. Quería saber qué había pasado con Kissa desde el día anterior. De alguna manera sentía que la extrañaba. Y ya era bastante confuso, pensar en sentir aquello por alguien que ni siquiera sabía si era real.

Continuará…

**Ainsss mi pobre Billito, si eso sólo un poco de lo que puede doler, no me extraña que se niegue a sentir.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Estos días están un poco complicados con esto de las fiestas, a ver cómo van saliendo los capís. **

**Besitos y muchas gracias por los comentarios. Por los pagos atrasados y los intereses… jajajajjja…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

.

Los días iban pasando, más rápido de lo que podía llegar a pensar, dado el solitario, silencioso y tranquilo lugar al que había venido. Este día en particular, la lluvia no había dado tregua, convirtiendo el exterior de la casa, en un auténtico lodazal, incapacitando el lugar para salir, a no ser que quisiera volver empapado. Observé una vez más, a través del bosque, la visibilidad era tan mala, que apenas podía distinguir la casa. Aspiré del cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos y dejé que la ceniza cayera fuera, por la ventana entreabierta.

Kissa llevaba muchos días ausentándose por horas, claro, eso cuando la suerte, o quizás mi propia nostalgia, lograba que el espejo me mostrara su habitación. Durante esas horas yo me quedaba repasando las frases sueltas que había podido escribir, todas ella hablaban de nostalgia, de dolor, de soledad. Cuando no lograba centrarme en la libreta, observaba los detalles de la habitación, el modo en que los dibujos del papel que decoraba la pared, se entremezclaban en grises oscuros y violetas. La sabana que se veía colgando bajo la colcha, seguramente Kissa había extendido a medias la cama antes de salir. Absorbía todos los detalles que podía, hasta que ella cruzaba nuevamente la puerta y yo volvía a sentirme medianamente vivo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿La tendría prisionera la lluvia igual que a mí?

Apagué el cigarrillo. Qué absurdo era pensar eso, el mundo en el que ella vivía, fuera cual fuera, no tenía porque regirse por las mismas normas que el mío ¿no?

Arrugué el ceño, pensar en esas cosas me causaba dolor de cabeza. No quería cuestionarme, si comenzaba a hacerlo, comenzaría también a pensar y ahora mismo sin hacerlo estaba más cómodo. Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos, apoyando un brazo sobre ellos, bloqueando la luz. Quise recordar a Kissa, imaginarla, recrearla en mi mente como algo hermoso e inaccesible. Recordé el modo en que el timbre de su voz vibraba, cuando le contaba algunos detalles a Annie, de su encuentro furtivo con Adrian. Parecía tan emocionada que llegaba incluso a molestarme.

El día anterior, entre risas dijo.

"_Vamos a casarnos"_

Y yo noté como se me apretaba el pecho y el estómago ¿cómo que iba a casarse?, no llevaba con él ni un mes, con suerte llegaba a la mitad de ese tiempo ¿no? ¿O era más? ya no estaba seguro del tiempo que llevaba aquí, aunque de todas maneras no era relevante ¿no?, Kissa decía que iba a casarse y eso si era importante, era la mayor estupidez que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Dejé caer el brazo a un lado en la cama y miré al techo. Notaba la angustia y la ansiedad abriéndose paso poco a poco. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el tejado, a pesar de encontrarme en el primer piso, era muy claro. Pero no aguantaba más la espera. Me senté en la cama y volví a enfocarme en el paisaje, intentando ver la casa. Tomé el abrigo que tenía, no sabía si lograría evitar que el agua me mojara la ropa, al pasar por el bosque, pero no quería quedarme aquí sin, al menos, intentar ver a Kissa.

Salí de la habitación, encontrándome con la casa en silencio. Era extraño, normalmente a esta hora Sarah estaba en la cocina preparando la comida. Por lo que había ido notando, se levantaba muy temprano y salía por las cosas que podía necesitar ese día, la zona comercial del pueblo no estaba demasiado lejos y todos los días pasaba un hombre en una camioneta, ofreciendo sus verduras.

Pero hoy no había nadie. Por una parte me alegré, me evitaría el tener que dar explicaciones de a dónde me dirigía en un día de lluvia. Llegué a la cocina y me fui directo a la puerta. La lluvia entró ligeramente en la casa cuando la abrí, pero de inmediato me arrojé fuera, caminando rápidamente por el sendero que yo mismo había creado con mis múltiples idas y venidas.

En cuanto entré, solté el aire que había contenido, notaba el rostro mojado por la lluvia y a pesar del frío que hacía dentro, me pareció acogedor en comparación con el exterior. Me quité el abrigo y subí de inmediato a la habitación del espejo. Para mi suerte, la ropa no se me había mojado demasiado. Sólo los pantalones, en la parte baja, pero nada que las botas altas no pudieran contener.

Me miré frente al espejo. Observando mi reflejo en él. Su fría y acristalada superficie no me mostraba nada de lo que quería ver. Sin embargo, y por primera vez, noté el fondo que se reflejaba en él. La pared que había tras de mí, la misma en la que se encontraba la puerta, estaba cubierta por un papel gris muy oscuro, matizado de violeta. Me giré para mirar mejor, pero en ese momento escuché la puerta de la habitación de Kissa cerrarse de un golpe y me giré hacia el espejo, encontrándome con ella y con su infaltable novio.

Suspiré, mientras los observaba perderse en medio de los besos.

"_Podría subir"_

Entendí que murmuraba Kissa en medio del beso, cuando el chico intentaba quitarle la blusa.

"_Cierra la puerta"_

Le sugirió él. Ella rió.

"_No puedo"_

Él se quejó y volvió a intentar, empujándola para que retrocediera hasta la cama.

"_Adrian"_

Lo reprendió Kissa, entre risas aún. Él suspiró y alzó las manos soltándola.

"_Bien"_

"_No te enfades…" _

Pidió ella, arreglando su ropa. Pero, ¿por qué le pedía disculpas?

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de un niño al otro lado de la puerta. Comprendí inmediatamente que no estaban solos. Kissa cuidaba algunas tardes, de un niño.

"_¡Ya voy!"_

Habló Kissa, asegurándose de tener la ropa en su lugar.

"_¿Hasta cuándo estará aquí?"_

Preguntó Adrián algo molesto.

"_Hasta que llegue su madre…" _– se produjo una pausa - _¿Por qué no lo llevamos a pasear?"_

Propuso ella dulcemente.

Adrian suspiró y asintió con desgana.

"_Llevamos tres días… sin…"_

Quiso quejarse él, pero no terminó la frase.

- Idiota – se me salió decirle.

"_Vamos"_ – sonrió ella, tomando su mano – _"quizás tengamos suerte más tarde…"_

De ese modo los vi salir y me quedé nuevamente solo. Y en un silencio tan abrumador, que me sentí angustiado de golpe.

No. No quería ese sentimiento.

Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar por la habitación, como un prisionero en una pequeña celda, mirando al espejo y la habitación reflejada en él, como si fuese una ventana a la libertad. Acerqué la mano hasta él, con la absurda idea de entrar en aquel espacio que había al otro lado. Encontrándome sólo, con la superficie fría del cristal y el repiqueteo constante de una gotera en una esquina, que me recordaba el abandono en el que se encontraba la casa.

- ¡Ahhhh!... – grité furioso y frustrado deseando arrojar algo, cualquier cosa, contra él. Respirando rápida y agitadamente. Apretando los puños para contenerme.

Lo notaba. Sabía que la tristeza estaba ahí. Asomando por la grieta que se había producido en la corteza que yo mismo había creado. Y me sentía tan asustado de que la rompiera. No quería sentir. No iba a ser capaz de soportar el dolor. La necesitaba a ella, necesitaba que Kissa me mostrara su vida, sus risas, sus preocupaciones. De ese modo podía seguir aquí un día más.

Me acerqué nuevamente al espejo y me arrodillé frente a él, suspirando cansado. Los accesos de emociones me agotaban de inmediato. Observé la habitación, una vez más, en detalle. Creo que casi podía describirla con los ojos cerrados. Desde el umbral que alzaba a ver, hasta la cantidad de piezas de madera que componían el piso. En ese momento fui completamente consciente de la necesidad que tenía que distraerme en cosas nimias, completamente irrelevantes, absurdas incluso. Con tal de no pensar en Tom.

Toqué el espejo con los dedos, justo en la zona en la que podía ver la cama de Kissa, notando dentro de mí el deseo de hundirme en medio de sus sabanas, sólo para olerla. Cerré los ojos ante mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido del cantante? ¿De la estrella de la música que era?

No quería pensar. No quería.

Me dejé caer sobre la manta que había traído aquí hacía días intentando escabullirme en medio de los escasos recuerdos que tenía de Kissa. Sin saber muy bien cómo, aquellos recuerdos comenzaron a convertirse en ensoñaciones. Me imaginé traspasando aquel espejo, casi podía describir el modo en que mis pies tocaban el suelo del otro lado, y el tacto del manillar de la puerta al abrirla. Lo demás ya era pura imaginación. Y me vi bajando una escalera como la que había en esta misma casa, buscándola en medio de las habitaciones, queriendo llegar a su lado. Cuando estaba en medio del pasillo, ella abría la puerta de entrada y se quedaba mirándome, para luego sonreírme. En mi fantasía no había obstáculos ni presentaciones, ella simplemente me conocía.

- ¿Me has extrañado?... – me preguntaba, con aquella coquetería que tan bien le conocía ya.

- Quizás un poco… - aceptaba sonriéndole también. Y por un instante, en medio de aquella realidad imaginaria, sentí que mi corazón se agitaba.

Ella avanzaba hacia mí y más latía mi corazón. El deseo de besar esa boca tan suave y de labios redondeados, se fue haciendo cada vez más evidente, y sus ojos grises me investigaron, como solía hacer Kissa, con cada cosa que se presentaba ante ella. Curiosa.

- Si sólo es, quizás… entonces no debería besarte ¿no?... – me decía. De alguna manera era como la había recreado, exenta de prudencias, completamente jovial y dulce.

Me humedecí los labios de inmediato, tanto en mi imaginación, como en la realidad, recostado en el suelo de aquella casa.

Kissa se enfocó en mi boca y se estiró intentando llegar a mis labios, yo me incliné hacia ella facilitándole la labor. No llegué a sentir su tacto, cuando un golpe seco me distrajo. Abrí los ojos casi asustado, mirando dentro del espejo, viendo como Kissa rebuscaba en los cajones en los que estaba su ropa, desperdigando prendas por el suelo, casi con desesperación. Hasta que dio con algo y volvió a salir. Olvidándose de cerrar la puerta, que se había golpeado contra la pared, por la fuerza con que la había abierto.

Algo pasaba, lo presentía, y el corazón me latía vertiginoso. No estaba seguro de si por la fantasía que antes recreara en mi mente, o por verla a ella tan exaltada.

Me quedé sentado frente al espejo por largos minutos. No creo que horas. Pero la noche comenzó a llegar al otro lado del espejo, al igual que en este lado gris en el que vivía yo. Y nadie apareció.

- ¡¿Bill?

Escuché fuera la voz de Frederick. La lluvia se había calmado, ya no se escuchaba su repiqueteo contra el techo y la gotera del rincón, había pausado notoriamente su ritmo.

- ¡Voy!

Avisé, poniéndome en pie, saliendo de la casa, para encontrarme con el esposo de Sarah, que traía consigo una chaqueta impermeable, que probablemente sería de él.

- Definitivamente, muchacho, no hay como alejarte de esta casa… - se quejó, pasándome la chaqueta, para que me la pusiera por encima del abrigo que llevaba, y que para este momento estaba menos mojado – Sarah está muy preocupada – continuó hablando, mientras caminábamos de regreso a su casa – en este tiempo, y con las lluvias, el río tiene crecidas y esta casa está demasiado cerca de la orilla.

No le respondí. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada que decirle.

- Este no es un buen día para ella… - continuó hablándome. Lo miré de reojo, parecía necesitar hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté finalmente, cuando noté que no se animaba a seguir.

- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros. Su expresión bajo la escasa lluvia y la luz que nos proporcionaba la linterna que llevaba, lo hicieron parecer de pronto, diez años más viejo – nuestro hijo murió, hoy, hace siete años.

Era extraño sentir que la muerte estaba tan cerca de mí, y sin embargo no había forma de que pudiera decir nada sobre ella. Para mí, era simplemente un hecho más, como caminar ahora, dormir o lavarse los dientes. Un hecho tan irrelevante que me abrumaba.

Frederick suspiró.

- Entraremos ahora, que la casa está caliente y nos tomaremos algo… - intentó parecer más animado – y tú deberías cambiarte esa ropa mojada.

- No tengo demasiada ropa – hablé finalmente, saltándome todo lo que él me dijera anteriormente, como si no hubiese existido.

- Tu madre envió algunas cosas – me avisó – y dijo que la llamaras…

Era cierto, llevaba… no recordaba ni cuanto llevaba sin llamarla. Frederick empujó la puerta de entrada a la cocina y me invitó a pasar delante de él. El calor del lugar me bañó de inmediato las mejillas.

- ¡Muchacho! – exclamó Sarah, con aquella voz maternal que le recordaba, en cuanto entré por la puerta y me abrazó.

- Estoy bien… - le dije, necesitando calmarla, para que me soltara.

Me miró.

- ¡Deja ya de ir a esa horrible casa! – Expresó con tanto ímpetu, que logró sorprenderme – no es un buen lugar. Mala gente vivió ahí.

- ¡Sarah! – se escuchó la voz seca y contundente de Frederick, frenando cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiese decir.

Sarah lo miró, arrugó el ceño y paseo la mirada por el piso y luego por la cocina.

- Hay té recién hecho… - ofreció apartándose de mí, mientras se quitaba el delantal – yo iré a descansar…

Dejó el delantal colgando en el sitio de siempre y se perdió por el pasillo. Ese día ya no volví a verla.

Continuará…

**A ver por donde sale la historia. Jejejje… **

**Como comprenderán, estos días que vienen no tendré capítulo. Puede que el lunes nos volvamos a leer. De todas maneras les dejo aquí un fuerte abrazo y un saludo especial. Navidad es una fecha en la que los buenos sentimientos florecen y eso es lo que hay que aprovechar. No importa en qué dirección vayan sus creencias. Enfóquense hacía la bondad y ya estarán haciendo un hermoso regalo a quien sea que esté junto a ustedes.**

**Besos **

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

.

No estaba seguro de qué hora era. Me levanté en medio de la oscuridad, angustiado y con el dolor brotando por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Había soñado a Tom, había visto su rostro en el momento exacto en que había gritado mi nombre cuando aquel otro vehículo nos chocaba.

Caminé en medio de la oscuridad, respirando agitadamente hasta la cocina y dejé que el agua fría saliera del grifo, mojándome el rostro con ambas manos, helándome. Esperando que ese frío adormeciera lo que ahora me estaba ahogando. Las lagrimas que no habían dejado de salir, se mezclaron con esa misma agua, diluyéndose ambas entre mis manos. Alcé la mirada y observé en dirección a la casa abandonada. Como necesitaba ver aquel reflejo que me indicara que Kissa estaba ahí. Necesitaba sólo un pequeño indicio de que la encontraría y que esta tristeza tan profunda se adormecería otra vez.

Me senté en una silla, imposibilitado para estar de pie. Aún respirando rápidamente a causa del dolor. Temblando.

Era yo quién debía conducir, lo sabía.

Las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo, me dejaban surcos calientes en las mejillas heladas, mientras continuaba suplicando por que Kissa apareciera. Necesitaba verla, oírla sonreír otra vez. Que su alegría apaciguara esta tristeza, esta soledad que de tan profunda me anula.

Un pequeño destello al otro lado del bosque, me hizo sollozar abrazándome a mí mismo. ¿Es que ella podía sentirme? ¿Sabía que la necesitaba? La idea era tan absurda, como necesaria para mí. Me aferré a ella como u naufrago al único madero en medio del océano. Me levanté de la silla, busqué la linterna que solía guardar Frederick en uno de los muebles, y me puse la chaqueta que colgaba tras la puerta, sin siquiera preocuparme de si era la mía o no. La lluvia había cesado hacía algunas horas, dando paso a un cielo tan despejado que parecía irreal para esta zona y con ello a una temperatura bajísima.

Crucé el bosque, casi sin mirar por donde iba. Llevaba tantos días haciéndolo que ya me había aprendido cada hendidura en la hierba y cada raíz que debía esquivar. Cada árbol al que sostenerme y cada rama bajo la que agacharme. Y las que me sorprendían, simplemente me golpeaban. Pero no me importaba nada, lo único importante ahora mismo era poder verla y adormecerme otra vez, casi como si de un instinto de sobrevivencia se tratara.

La casa, al entrar, estaba más fría que nunca. Tanto, que al subir la escalera con rapidez, la garganta se me cerró, por el aire tan helado que entraba por ella. Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el espejo, sin mirar aún en el interior. Intenté respirar mal calmadamente y me llevé una mano hasta la boca, intentando cubrir la nariz y respirar con algo más de calor, a través de ella.

Cuando mi respiración comenzó a calmarse, empecé a oír pequeños sollozos ahogados dentro de la habitación, y el dolor que hasta ese momento sentía por mí mismo, latió en mi interior, doliendo más aún. Me asomé en la habitación, ligeramente iluminada, casi con temor, enfocándome en el espejo que me mostraba, como siempre, la habitación de Kissa.

Desde mi posición podía verla sentada en la alfombra que había junto a la cama. No estaba sola, Annie, su amiga la acompañaba. Era extraño, sólo había una pequeña luz, sobre la mesa de noche, encendida en su habitación y ella lloraba. Lo hacía tan desconsoladamente que las lagrimas que antes derramara por mi propio dolor, comenzaron a caer por el suyo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué lloraba?

Me acerqué al espejo, pensando que quizás desde más cerca podría escucharla mejor. Pero Kissa no hablaba, sollozaba quedadamente, como si ya estuviese cansada de hacerlo, como si ya no tuviese fuerzas.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – le pregunté en medio de mi propio sollozo, queriendo tocarla, encontrándome sólo con el cristal helado contra mis dedos igual de fríos.

Me sentí de pronto, tan inútil, tan absolutamente incapaz. Y me arrodillé frente a ese espejo, que no sabía ni siquiera si me mostraba imágenes reales o era simplemente la podredumbre de mi alma, la que recreaba otra vida igual de miserable en aquella cubierta de cristal.

Encerré con mis manos mi cabeza, llorando tanto como lo hacía la chica de mis alucinaciones. La hacía sufrir, quizás mi dolor era el que la hacía sufrir. Y me ovillé, arrodillado como estaba, escondiéndome de ella y de todo a mi alrededor. Escondiéndome de mí mismo, porque sabía que era mi culpa.

Todo lo era.

Tom había muerto y yo sabía que el muerto debía ser yo. No, ni siquiera eso, sabía que debía haber muerto con él. Nos lo habíamos prometido, nos iríamos juntos, nunca nos dejaríamos. Y yo lo había abandonado, me había anclado a la vida y lo había dejado partir. Por eso me aferraba a la soledad, lo sabía, porque no merecía más compañía que la que mi propia mente creara.

"_Kissa, hija… deberías descansar"_

Oí la voz maternal, junto a la receptora de todas mis pesadillas, y alcé la mirada, notando como mi pobre alma necesitaba de la caricia de una madre.

Kissa simplemente negó con un gesto apresurado de su cabeza, rechazando la caricia de su madre.

- No la rechaces… acéptala… - le supliqué casi sin voz.

Su madre la observó, en cuclillas, para poder mirar su rostro.

"_Te traeré un té"_

Le ofreció.

Kissa no respondió. La mujer se puso en pie y miro a Annie.

"_Te traeré uno a ti también"_

Annie asintió y la mujer salió dejando la puerta cerrada.

"_Has caso a tu madre, tienes que descansar" _

Insistió la amiga.

"_No puedo…" _– sonó la voz de Kissa, desfigurada por las lagrimas – _"esto no habría sucedido si yo no…Adrián…"_

Rompió a llorar nuevamente, abrazándose a su amiga, que suspiró profundamente y la acarició. ¿Le había sucedido algo a su novio?

Los ojos me ardían. Creo que ya no me quedaban lágrimas para compartir con Kissa. Sin embargo el frío de la soledad seguía ahí, tan vivo y punzante como cuando me había despertado.

"_Dios Annie…"_ – la abrazó más fuerte – _"el pobre Julián…"_

¿Quién era Julián? Recordé al niño que cuidaba. ¿Le habría sucedido algo a él también? Sollozó hundiéndose más en el abrazo de su amiga. Parecía tan pequeña y dolida. Y yo me sentía tan imposibilitado de ayudarla.

Minutos más tarde, Kissa se había bebido a medias su té y Annie había hecho lo mismo.

"_¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?"_

Le preguntaba su amiga a Kissa. Esta negó con un gesto suave, sentada en el borde de la cama, en lugar del suelo.

"_Me siento muy cansada…"_

Confesó Kissa.

"_Me imagino…"–_ habló comprensiva Annie – "_descansaré un poco en casa y vendré a verte"_ – le ofreció.

Kissa simplemente asintió sin mirarla. Annie se tomó una pausa, mirando atentamente a su amiga, como si debatiera el dejarla sola o no.

"_¿Estarás bien?" _

Insistió.

"_No Annie, no lo estaré… creo que nunca más podré estarlo… tengo algo roto aquí dentro…" _– se tocó el pecho – _"y no podré recomponerlo nunca más"_

Casi me ahogué con esas palabras… cómo la entendía…

"_Kissa…" _– murmuró Annie.

"_Si lo que quieres saber es si seguiré viva…"_ - se tomó una pausa – _"Tranquila, ahora mismo no tengo fuerza, ni física, ni mental para idear nada… sólo quiero dormir… "_

"_Entiendo…"_

Aceptó su amiga, no carente de preocupación. Kissa se dejó caer sobre la cama, vestida y Annie la cubrió con parte de la colcha antes de salir y cerrar despacio la puerta.

Me quedé muy quieto observando el bulto que formaba ella sobre la cama. La luz de su lámpara estaba encendida y no parecía querer apagarla. ¿Se habría dormido? No me extrañaría, con todo lo que había llorado. Entonces recordé mis lágrimas, me llevé las manos a las mejillas que estaban heladas y secas, había dejado de llorar. Un estremecimiento me hizo notar el frío que comenzaba a hacer. Aún estaba oscuro fuera, no sabía qué hora era.

Extendí la mano hasta la manta que había traído hacía días y me cubrí con ella, sin importarme lo sucia que podía estar. Me quedé sentado frente al espejo, mirando la figura inmóvil de Kissa, por largos minutos. Hasta que se sentó en la cama y se quedó muy tranquila en la esa posición, como si le pesaran los hombros. Los parpados caídos y los labios entreabiertos, casi cubiertos de mi vista, por su largo cabello claro cayendo por los hombros. Por un instante llegué a pensar que continuaba dormida y que aquella reacción era la de un sonámbulo.

Pero entonces se puso en pie, camino hasta el espejo y se observó un instante. Tenía los ojos tan rojos e hinchados, que casi no llegaba a ver el gris de sus pupilas. Se acarició con una mano, el pómulo derecho y luego la mejilla, suspirando profundamente luego de hacerlo, como si estuviese recreando una caricia recibida. Luego su mano viajó al espejo y tocó lo que imagino sería su propio reflejo sobre el cristal, repitiendo la caricia, dejó caer la mano y se mantuvo ahí, muy quieta nuevamente, observándose. Yo la miraba también, me parecía casi imposible que toda esa alegría y dulzura que siempre veía en ella, se hubiese esfumado de forma tan violenta.

De improviso se giró, más rápido que ninguno de los movimientos que había hecho hasta ahora y abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que tenía, sacó de él el cuaderno que le solía ver escribir, pero no descanso al encontrarlo, busco más, hasta que mantuvo algo en su mano que no llegué a ver. Se sentó en el suelo, sobre la alfombra que había junto a su cama y abrió el cuaderno, comenzando a leer y poco a poco sollozar otra vez.

- ¿Por qué te haces esto?...

Quise saber, con la voz entumecida por el frío y la congoja.

Se llevó una mano abierta hasta el rostro y se frotó con fuerza y desesperación.

"_Adrián… Adrián…"_- se quejaba, dejando salir un profundo gemido contenido, seguramente para evitar que alguien dentro de casa la escuchara – _"…pobre Julián… perdóname pequeñito…"_

Un nuevo sollozo rompió, ahogándose de inmediato. Luego de él, un silencio largo y casi inmóvil. Hasta que la vi tomar el objeto que antes sacara del cajón y manipularlo.

Un gemido se me escapó a mí del pecho, cuando vi que se trataba de una navaja. La observó y probó su filo, acariciándolo suavemente con un dedo, quejándose cuando se provocó un fino corte.

- Kissa… Kissa… - comencé a llamarla con cierta angustia, notando como mi corazón se disparaba ante la expectativa de lo que ella pudiera hacer.

Observó la hoja metálica y la movió ligeramente de un lado a otro, logrando que la escasa luz de la habitación se reflejara en ella y le iluminara por un segundo el rostro.

"_Adrián…quiero estar contigo…"_

La escuché suplicar.

No, no, no.

Se repetía en mi cabeza. Ella extendió el brazo izquierdo y descubrió de ese modo, parte de su muñeca, llevando la navaja hasta la piel desnuda.

- ¡Kissa! ¡Kissa! ¡Kissa! – me arrodille frente al espejo, con ambas manos apoyadas en el cristal y el pecho hundiéndoseme por la fuerza con la que respiraba. Podía notar como su mano temblaba intentando decidirse a presionar la hoja contra la piel - ¡No lo hagas!

Supliqué con un grito tan potente, como mi estrangulada voz me había permitido.

Entonces ella se giró hacia el espejo y sus ojos encontraron los míos. La navaja había alcanzado a romper la piel, lo supe, cuando la sostuvo en el aire, manchada de sangre.

Continuará…

**Ufff con Kissa… me dejó el alma en un hilo. La verdad es que las emociones de esta historia me aprietan el corazón en un puño.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capí. Sé que no he podido publicar con la misma velocidad de siempre, pero espero que me comprendan, las fiestas de fin de año se roban el tiempo de escritura, más no las ganas… ^^**

**Besos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

.

Annie se fue y yo me quedé recostada, cubierta por la colcha como ella me había dejado, completamente inmóvil y cansada, pero a pesar de ello sabía que no podría dormir. En mi mente las imágenes de las últimas horas se recreaban, como si se tratara de un rotativo de cina, de esos que no dejan e pasar la misma película una y otra vez.

Adrián, Julián y yo paseando por el bosque a pesar del frío. Adrián apresándome contra un árbol para besarme, cuando Julián se adelantó.

- No podemos dejarlo solo… - le susurré contra los labios, notando la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío.

- Sólo un beso… sólo un momento… - insistió, con una petición tan sensual, que no pude evitar aceptarla, entregándome al beso.

Sólo sería un beso. Sólo sería un minuto.

Pero entonces el frío bosque se abrió con la voz angustiada de Julián.

- ¡Julián!... – grité separándome de Adrián, intentando correr hasta el lugar en el que lo había escuchado, pero su voz se alejaba.

Vi a Adrián adelantarse a mi carrera, era más fuerte y ágil. Luego el sonido del agua.

- ¡El río!... – grité más aún, notando como se me estrangulaba la voz por la carrera y el miedo.

Y llegué a la orilla, alcanzando a ver a Adrián, siendo arrastrado por la corriente del río, que luego de la intensa lluvia de los días anteriores, tenía un torrente enorme. A Julián alcancé a divisarlo cuando su cuerpo salió a flote, sólo para volver a hundirse por la corriente.

Me quedé ahí de pie en la orilla mirándolos. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Tenía que arrojarme yo también? Negué con un gesto rápido. No, eso solo le daría a Adrián un motivo más de preocupación. Quizás debería ir por ayuda, buscar a alguien que los buscara.

En ese momento el suelo en el que pisaba amenazó con desprenderse, la corriente del río se estaba abriendo paso. Retrocedí asustada intentando aclarar mis propias ideas. Iría por ayuda.

Pero ahora que estaba inmóvil en mi cama, sabía que aquello no había servido de nada. Ni el haber corrido hasta quedarme sin aire y sin fuerzas para buscar ayuda, ni las horas que pasé con la búsqueda río abajo, habían sido útiles. Lo único que encontramos, fueron los cuerpos de un chico y un niño. Adrián y Julián. Ambos muertos, ahogados, sus cuerpos amoratados por el frío y los golpes.

Me senté en la cama, cansada, agotada, con una sensación de vacío tan profunda. Y me quedé ahí un momento, sin moverme, porque ahora mismo no había nada en este mundo que vivía, que me empujara a hacerlo. ¿Cómo podían las personas que me rodeaban perder de esta manera su importancia?

Me puse en pie y caminé hasta mi espejo, ese que tanto me gustaba, que estaba en casa gracias a mi abuela y ella a su vez lo había obtenido de la suya. Siempre pensé que quizás un día se lo heredaría a alguna hija mía.

Observé mi rostro en el cristal. No me reconocía a mí misma en aquella imagen, parecía la cascara de algo. ¿Dónde estaba mi alegría y mi optimismo?

Se había ido junto con la vida de Adrián y del pequeño Julián.

Me toque el rostro, del mismo modo que lo hiciera por última vez Adrián, mirándome con amor, porqué así debía serla mirada de un enamorado ¿no? Luego acaricié a la que me miraba desde el espejo, pensando en si ella podía sentir más que yo la caricia.

Quizás si leía las cosas que había escrito sobre él, podría revivirlo en mi mente.

Me fui hasta el cajón en que guardaba mi cuaderno y de inmediato en mi mente jugó aquella otra posibilidad. ¿Y si me marchaba con él? Tenía que existir otra vida para el alma, porque la mía dolía mucho.

Busqué en medio de la ropa que tenía en el cajón, la navaja que me había regalado mi padre hacía algunos años. Él quería que me protegiera con ella. Lo haría sí, aunque quizás no de la forma que él pensaba.

Me dejé caer en la alfombra y comencé a leer. Las palabras que yo misma había escrito me resultaban tan profundas y lejanas a la vez. Todo lo que encontraba en las líneas, era algo que me rasgaba el pecho y que nunca más viviría. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, a pesar de lo cansados y dolidos que tenía los ojos. Recogí con mi mano abierta, las lagrimas, esperando despejarme la visión y poder leer un poco más, pero era inútil.

- Adrián… Adrián… - lo llamaba, e inmediatamente venía a mí el recuerdo de Julián, el niño que cuidaba, que me hacía reír con sus travesuras y que me decía que se casaría conmigo, cuando creciera - … pobre Julián… perdóname pequeñito…

Ahogué un nuevo sollozo, por miedo a que me escuchara mi madree o alguien más. No quería que nadie viniera, quería estar con Adrián, que me protegiera del dolor. Tomé la navaja que descansaba en el piso, junto a mí y la abrí, acerqué mi dedo índice y lo deslicé apenas tocando la hoja, para probar su precisión. La reacción de mi cuerpo ante el dolor de aquel pequeño corte, fue inmediata. Era buena, sólo bastaría con presionar un poco.

- Adrián… quiero estar contigo…

Casi supliqué. Sabía que el dolor del corte, no se podría ni comparar con el que sentía en mi alma. Descubrí con un movimiento mi muñeca izquierda, deslizaría la hoja y luego esperaría a que la vida se me fuera por aquella herida.

Tragué con cierta dificultad. Esperaba que mi familia me entendiera, ellos no podían esperar a que yo viviera de esta manera, medio muerta cada día ¿verdad?

Descansé la hoja de la navaja sobre la vena, que debido al frío que hacía, podía ver claramente, con su color ligeramente azulado, bajo la piel. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que apretar.

- ¡No lo hagas!

Oí claramente y alcé la mirada al espejo de forma refleja.

Me quedé inmóvil y sin habla, por un instante. Había alguien ahí, podía verlo. Sus manos apoyadas en el cristal del espejo, como si fuese una ventana. Miré en la dirección contraría, casi por instinto, buscando la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo, pero sólo me encontré con la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Kissa? – el corazón me dio un salto en el pecho cuando le escuché decir mi nombre.

Lentamente comencé a girarme hacía el espejo nuevamente, olvidando la navaja en el suelo junto a mí. Miré a la figura, definiendo que se trataba de un chico, que aún con las manos apoyadas en el cristal, me miraba.

Y entonces comencé a reírme sin ganas.

- ¿Me ves?... – preguntó el chico con cierta timidez.

Era extraordinaria la mente humana. Creaba mundos irreales que te protegían de todo lo que no eras capaz de asumir.

Asentí mientras me deslizaba de rodillas hacia el espejo, notando una ligera punzada de dolor en la muñeca. Me miré y comprobé por el fino hilo de sangre que tenía ahí, que después de todo me había cortado, sólo con apoyar la hoja de la navaja.

- Te has hecho daño… - confirmó la voz algo más tranquila, del chico en el espejo.

- Sí… - acepté y me acerqué un poco más, hasta llegar justo frente a él - ¿por qué te veo?... – comencé a cuestionarme - ¿eres algún invento de mi cabeza?...

Él rió suavemente, sin ganas como lo había hecho yo antes.

- Ni siquiera sé porque te veo yo… - me confesó desde su lado.

- Esto es irracional…

- Lo sé… - sus hombros parecieron relajarse suavemente. Me costaba ver sus facciones, ahora que se había alejado del cristal.

Comprendí que sólo la luz de mi lámpara lo iluminaba.

- ¿No hay luz en tu casa? – quise saber.

- Esta no es mi casa…

- Oh…

- Sólo tengo una linterna… - me explicó, moviendo el objeto en su mano.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos.

- No eres real ¿verdad?... – pregunté.

- Sí lo soy… - hablaba con suavidad, casi con amabilidad.

- Antes… bueno… - titubeé mirando al suelo. De alguna manera esta extraña aparición me tranquilizaba.

- Dime… - me animó. Volví a mirarlo.

- Es sólo… que antes me pareció que decías mi nombre… ¿lo hacías?...

- Kissa… - murmuró él, de un modo tan suave y amable, como si mi nombre le gustara.

Parecía un ángel, quizás era el ángel de la muerte que me estaba esperando. Quizás sí me había cortado profundamente y ahora tenía que irme con él.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – continué preguntando.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento. Me miró, noté de pronto, como temblaba.

- No sé cómo explicarlo… - comenzó a decir – un día… simplemente te vi… no sé cómo pasó, ni por qué sigue pasando…

- ¿Llevas tiempo viéndome?... – continué preguntando, sin saber muy bien que relevancia tenía. Comencé a negar con la cabeza, ante mi propia incoherencia. Lo escuché afirmar, pero ya no estaba centrada en él – esto es absurdo… - dejé de mirarlo, me giré enfocando la navaja que había quedado en el suelo.

- Kissa – su voz sonó más clara y cercana para mí. Volteé a mirarlo nuevamente. Se había acercado al cristal y una de sus manos descansaba contra él, podía ver la forma en que sus dedos se presionaban y acerqué instintivamente mi mano hasta ellos, creando el reflejo.

¿Qué éramos?

Mi mente se preguntaba en medio del caos, por el tenue valor de este segundo. Y sin casi notarlo, comencé a llorar. Sólo lo supe cuando la visión de nuestras manos tocándose, con el espejo mediante, comenzó a hacerse borrosa., pero no dejaba de mirar nuestras manos.

- He perdido lo que más amaba…

Le confesé.

- Lo sé… yo también…

Me confesó y lo miré, a través de mis humedecidos ojos. Vi sus lágrimas y comprendí, de un modo enigmático quizás, de un modo abstracto e irreal, que aquello nos unía. Que era el vínculo que nos había conectado.

- ¿Tienes un nombre?... – deslicé mi mano por la superficie del espejo, liberándolo.

- Bill… - murmuró.

- Bill… - repetí.

- Sí…

- Estoy cansada… - hablé, dejándome caer en el suelo, junto al espejo, aún podía verlo desde esta posición, pero los ojos se me cerraban.

- Ve a tu cama… - me alentó.

- Mmm… - murmuré, una parte de mí quería dormir para siempre, y la otra temía dormirse y no ver más al extraño chico al otro lado del espejo.

- Te enfriarás… - me advirtió.

- Tú ya estas frío… te veo temblar… - continué hablando, mirándolo a intervalos en los que podía mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

- No importa… quiero que tú estés bien… - lo escuché decir – vete a la cama…

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Notando la pesadez del sueño. Pensé un poco más en Adrián la tristeza seguía ahí, brotaba con más fuerza ante su recuerdo, pero de alguna manera saber que al otro lado del espejo, o en mi imaginación, había alguien, me ayudaba.

- Somos patéticos… - me reí forzosamente ante mis propias palabras. Me senté otra vez frente al espejo - ¿sabes?... ellos no estarían muertos de no ser por mí… - le confesé - ¿sabes cómo murieron? – él, Bill, simplemente negó cubriéndose un poco más con la manta que llevaba -… tienes frío… - le hice ver mi observación.

- Un poco…

- Eso no es poco… tiemblas mucho… ¿es invierno dónde tú estás?... – pregunté con voz cansada. Él asintió – me iré a la cama… - sentencié finalmente – pero tú debes ir a la tuya… ¿tienes una cama?... – de pronto sentí que me preocupaba su bienestar. No estaba segura de sí me importaba el mío, tanto como me estaba importando el suyo.

- Sí… tengo… - asintió en medio de los temblores.

- Vete a ella entonces… - lo apremié, casi como una madre.

- ¿Y qué harás tú?... no quiero perderte… de vista… - temblaba cada vez más.

- Estaré bien… - me apresuré, necesitaba que él dejara de temblar, notaba como comenzaba a desesperarme su estado.

- Lo… mismo le dijiste… a tu amiga… - rió torpemente – y mira… lo que querías hacer…

- Bill… estaré bien… - quise darle credibilidad a mis palabras. Acerqué mi mano al espejo, tal como lo había hecho él antes. Extendió la suya y la reflejó.

El dolor seguía en mi interior. No se mitigaba, pero compartirlo con él, lo hacía más llevadero.

- No quiero dejar de verte… - murmuró, sus labios parecían más oscuros, si seguía inmóvil ahí, le daría una hipotermia. No, no, no podían morir más personas - … ni siquiera sé por qué… te veo…

- Yo tampoco quiero dejar de verte… - le confesé, sintiendo de pronto deseos de recostarme contra el espejo y con ello recostarme contra su pecho – quizás estoy loca…

- Quizás… lo estoy yo… - susurró.

De pronto pensé en algo. Absurdo incluso, pero qué importaba ya ¿no?

- Ahí dónde tú estás… ¿hay teléfonos? – le pregunté.

- Sí…

Sabía que me estaba sumergiendo en una inmensa laguna de imposibilidades, pero ahora mismo, que mi mundo se había desbaratado pieza por pieza, el chico, al otro lado del espejo, parecía un refugio en el que quería permanecer.

- ¿Te lo sabes?... – pregunté, él asintió con un gesto - Espera…

Me moví hasta dónde estaba mi cuaderno, busqué un lápiz en el cajón y regresé al espejo, con la última página abierta.

- Dímelo – lo miré. Parecía algo adormilado ya – Bill… - lo apremié.

Y de ese modo comenzó a dictarme los números, con lentitud y la voz comprimida por el frío.

- Lo tengo… te llamaré mañana… cuando despierte… - le ofrecí, mirándolo. Él asintió – ve a dormir, si no me ves aquí, al menos te llamaré…

Bill asintió y comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad. Casi me parecía que sus movimientos hacían que se desprendiera del hielo acumulado. Mi miró una vez más.

- Llámame…

Me pidió y con esa suplica oculta, me hizo comprender que su alma sufría tanto como sufría la mía. ¿Sería él, un reflejo de mi dolor?, ¿simplemente una imagen creada por mi mente para liberarlo?

No lo sabía.

- Te llamaré…

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Bill – dije su nombre con prisa, con ansia. Se giró desde la puerta, con la linterna encendida y la luz hacía abajo.

- Gracias… - dije, alzando la muñeca, para que comprendiera a lo que me refería.

- No me las des… - habló, aún con la voz temblorosa - … agradécemelo, manteniéndote viva hasta mañana…

Yo asentí rápidamente, porque sabía que la voz no me iba a salir. Las lágrimas me lo impedían.

Continuará…

**Vaya con la historia extraña esta… me tiene complicada… jajajajja… sigo sin saber por dónde va a salir, eso, sumado a que los personajes parecen negarse a asombrarse con lo que cualquiera se asombraría… de momento hay un número de teléfono dando vuelta… ainsss… ya me mareé con la historia.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

.

Me encontraba sentada en el suelo. Vestida con un traje claro, que no recordaba haberme comprado, era un vestido muy suave, casi imposible para el frío invierno del lugar en el que vivía.

Estaba sola, la soledad envolvía todo a mi alrededor. Y de pronto la sangre, que formaba un charco denso y rojo, cerrándose en torno a mí. Me sentía desesperada, la sangre me tocaría en cualquier momento y sabía que entonces me ahogaría. En ese momento noté el agarre firme de una mano en mi muñeca, fui consciente en detalle, del modo en que los dedos se cerraron en torno a mí brazo y mi mente de inmediato recreó el nombre de Adrián, en medio de aquella angustiante desesperación. La mano tiró de mí hacia arriba y yo alcé la mirada buscando sus ojos, pero no fueron los ojos de Adrián los que encontré, fueron los de un desconocido, que colgaba medio cuerpo fuera del espejo de mi abuela, que pendía de forma imposible sobre mi cabeza, arrastrándome con él, hasta el otro lado del cristal.

Llené mis pulmones de aire, cuando me senté en la cama y me desperté.

Ni siquiera tuve que frotarme los ojos para poder abrirlos, parecía que llevaba despierta horas, ya que todo mi cuerpo había respondido alerta, respirando agitada, recibiendo de golpe todos los recuerdos.

Adrián, Julián, el río, la búsqueda. Sus cuerpos. La tristeza. El espejo.

Bill.

Miré hacia el espejo que en este momento reflejaba parte de mi habitación. Preguntándome si realmente existía aquel chico que creí ver antes de dormirme. Observé sobre la mesa de noche, de forma casi instintiva, el cuaderno en cuya última página había escrito su número, preguntándome si realmente estaría ahí, o si sería producto de mi imaginación.

Me costó unos segundos decidirme a tomar el cuaderno. Quizás por miedo a que fuese sólo un invento de mi mente, y cuando lo hice, lo abrí a la mitad y deslicé las hojas con pasmosa lentitud, para encontrarme finalmente con la página final y para mi sorpresa, con el número de teléfono que me había dado el chico al otro lado del espejo. Volví a mirar en dirección a él y me levanté de la cama acercándome lentamente, para encontrarme con mi propia imagen. El cabello revuelto, los ojos algo menos hinchados, y más demacrada de lo que jamás me había encontrado en la vida.

- ¿Kissa?... – escuché al otro lado de la puerta, la voz de Annie, acompañada de dos toques.

Me giré tan rápido en esa dirección, como respondí.

- Pasa.

Me sentí de pronto, como si fuese descubierta en alguna mala acción. Miré desde mi posición a mi amiga entrar, con el cuaderno firmemente abrazado contra el cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – quiso saber.

Me quedé mirándola sin saber qué responder.

¿Loca?

Fue lo primero que pensé.

- ¿Kissa?... – insistió, sin cerrar aún la puerta, como si quisiera observar primero la situación al interior de mi habitación, para saber si necesitaba que alguien más de la casa viniera.

- Triste… - respondí. Me pareció lo más cercano al estado en el que me hallaba. Annie arrugó el ceño observando el cuaderno en mis manos.

- No me extraña… - murmuró, cerrando finalmente la puerta y acercándose hacía mí, para tomar el cuaderno. Yo retrocedí, casi chocando la espalda con el espejo – dámelo… no es bueno que estés leyendo eso una y otra vez.

Me habló con cierta autoridad, como suelen hacer las madres o las hermanas mayores.

- No… no lo leeré… - me alejé de ella nuevamente, tocando esta vez el espejo con la espalda.

Annie me miró fijamente, como si intentara comprender mi reticencia. Luego retrocedió.

- Sería bueno que te dieras un baño… - comenzó a decir – llevas esa ropa desde ayer…

En ese momento me miré y recordé que llevaba la misma ropa con la que había salido en la búsqueda y me había dormido incluso con ella.

- Sí… - arrugué el ceño – quizás deba…

No estaba segura de si actuaba por decisión propia, o si simplemente estaba acatando lo que me decían que hiciera.

- Ya verás que te sentirás mejor… - me animó.

La miré un momento y asentí suavemente, caminé hasta el mueble en el que solía guardar el cuaderno y lo metí en el interior, junto a la navaja con la que había estado a punto de suicidarme. Era extraño, ese hecho parecía lejano, tanto, que incluso no parecía haberme sucedido a mí.

- ¿Quieres que te busque algo de ropa? – preguntó Annie a mi espalda.

Volví a mirarla, ella parecía estar analizando cada gesto de mi rostro.

- Ya lo haré yo.

- Bien…

Nuevamente me giré hasta el mueble y abrí otro cajón, buscando ropa interior para cambiarme. Todos mis movimientos estaban acompañados de la mecánica habitual, mientras mi mente se paseaba entre los recuerdos de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, la noche parecía el espacio ideal para las depresiones, la luz del día le daba a todo una perspectiva, si no clara, un poco más amplia.

Miré de reojo el espejo, encontrándome con mi reflejo en él y el de Annie, que me miró a través de él.

- Los padres de Julián...- comenzó a hablar, observando mi reacción ante aquella frase cortada.

- Sigue… - no dejé de mirarla.

- Van a realizar sus funerales hoy… - sentí un enorme vacío en el estómago ante lo que me acababa de decir. De alguna manera ir al funeral de alguien, era como aceptar su muerte ¿no?

- Tan pronto… - volví la mirada al la ropa entre mis manos.

- No quieren esperar…

Los comprendía. Noté como las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar nuevamente. Yo les había arrebatado a su único hijo.

- No creo que me quieran ahí… - confesé. Annie con su silencio me dio la razón. Luego pasó tras de mí en dirección a la puerta.

- Te esperaré abajo con tu madre… - me avisó.

- Annie – hablé con cierto apremio. Ella se detuvo.

Quería contarle lo que me había sucedido con el chico del espejo, noté la ansiedad creciendo en mi interior, las palabras atragantándose en mi garganta y las ahogué, comprendiendo que ahora mismo no era precisamente una persona muy fiable. Annie era mi mejor amiga, a la única a la que podría contarle una cosa como esta, pero ahora mismo se parecía más a mi madre que a una amiga.

- Gracias…

Dije finalmente, evadiendo la razón real de retenerla.

- Por nada… - me sonrió tristemente antes de salir.

Me quedé ahí de pie, un momento más cuando ella cerró la puerta. Intentando que mi cabeza ubicara la idea de la muerte de Adrián, y el dolor que sentía era tan profundo que me obligaba a respirar con dificultad.

"He perdido lo que más amaba"

Le había dicho a aquel chico y él me había respondido con tanto dolor, como el que sentía yo.

"Lo sé… yo también"

Miré nuevamente en dirección al espejo, preguntándome a quién habría perdido él. Por qué su tristeza era tan opaca, parecía arraigada en su interior, no como la mía. Yo podía palparla, frotarme el cuerpo con ella.

Pensé en el cuaderno y en el número que había escrito en él. Lo llamaría, quizás escuchándolo, sabiendo que él, que sufría como yo, estaba al otro lado de la línea me serviría para apaciguar un poco la tristeza.

Tomé el cuaderno y lo abrí, ya sin la calma de la vez anterior. Ahora me sentía ansiosa. Cuando tuve el teléfono en mi mano, marqué el número, notando como mi estómago se estrechaba por la incertidumbre. Escuchando como, casi de inmediato, una voz grabada me dijo que el número que marcaba no existía.

¿Lo habría marcado mal?

Lo miré escrito en la hoja, con grande y apresurada caligrafía. Respiré profundamente y comencé a marcar uno por uno los números, con algo más de calma, para asegurarme de hacerlo correctamente. Pero nuevamente la voz grabada vino a mi encuentro.

Tuve deseos de arrojar el cuaderno contra la pared, sintiéndome absurda, estúpida quizás. Nada parecía real ahora mismo, ni el dolor, ni la muerte, ni el chico en el espejo. Me dejé caer sobre la almohada con ganas de no moverme más, al menos hasta que el mundo volviese a girar en lugar de estremecerse bajo mis pies.

Algunos minutos después, escuche un par de golpes en la puerta y la voz de mi madre, entrando en la habitación.

- Kissa… Annie te espera… - me recordó.

- Ya voy… - le dije ahogadamente, con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

Sentí su mano sobre mi cabello. Me dolía que mi madre me quisiera, ella no era capaz de ver a la chica que había ocasionado una tragedia tan horrenda. No veía mi muñeca lastimada, que ahora escondía contra mi pecho, y por la que había esperado perder la vida. No, mi madre no veía lo egoísta que era.

- Ten paciencia mi niña… - me dijo entonces – verás como todo va pasando…

Giré la cabeza, para respirar y mirarla.

- ¿Crees que se me pase el amor? – le pregunté.

Mi madre me observó, como suelen hacer las madres. Con la mirada de la experiencia. Diciéndome que mis problemas tenían solución, aunque yo no la viera. Podía comprender su mirada, pero no lograba sentir lo que quería decirme.

- Me daré un baño… - intenté calmarla, no quería que sufriera por mí.

- Bien…

La vi salir de la habitación, con la misma sonrisa triste de Annie. Todo el mundo estaba triste por mí. No estaba segura de por qué, pero aquello me obligó a ponerme en pie. Si no podía hacer nada con la mía, al menos intentaría evitar la tristeza de los demás.

Así que en pocos minutos, estaba sintiendo las gotas de agua tibia golpeando mínima e insistentemente mi rostro, llevándose todo lo que, externamente, me había dejado el día de ayer. Por un instante me sentí ingrávida, completamente fuera de mi cuerpo, dejando que el calor del agua me envolviera.

Nos íbamos a casar, al menos eso era lo que habíamos planeado. Y tendríamos dos hijos, yo quería que fuesen gemelos. Desde que nos había tocado dar, en clase de biología, lo relacionado con ellos, me había apasionado. Me reí en medio de las lágrimas que derramaba y que el baño se llevaba, pensando en lo absurdo que resultaba todo eso ahora mismo.

Me lavé la cara y respiré profundamente mientras cerraba el grifo. Dentro y fuera de la ducha, había un denso vapor, que me hablaba de lo extenso que había sido mi baño. Me sequé un poco el cabello y me envolví en una toalla, caminando así hasta mi habitación. Entré en ella y me senté sobre la cama, aún envuelta en la toalla, me miré los pies y moví sin mucho ánimo los dedos. Annie seguiría abajo y aunque no sabía muy bien que esperar del resto de mi día, bajaría.

Suspiré. En algún momento tendría que ir con los padres de Adrián. Así que me decidí a vestirme.

Me puse en pie, extrañamente este día parecía más tranquilo y normal dentro de lo que cabía. Sabía muy bien todo lo que había sucedido, pero poco a poco parecía una historia que alguien me había contado. Recordé cuando había muerto la abuela, el modo en que todos en la casa preparaban las cosas para su funeral y como yo me había encargado de mis primos pequeños, escabulléndome así de lo que sucedía en el resto de la casa.

Llevé mis manos al borde de la toalla, que se cerraba sobre mi pecho, para quitármela y vestirme.

- Kissa.

Escuché mi nombre y miré hacía el espejo. Apresando el borde de la toalla con las manos, ciñéndomela al pecho, para que no se cayera.

Y lo vi. De pie junto al espejo, buscando mi mirada.

- Pensé… - murmuré mientras me acercaba.

- ¿Qué no volvería a aparecer? – preguntó con la voz oprimida. Asentí – yo también pensé lo mismo, luego de verte la primera vez.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

- Esto es tan… - volví a intentar decir algo, pero las frases se me cortaban antes de salir, no encontraba el modo de explicarme.

- ¿Imposible?... – volvió a terminar la frase por mí.

Y yo asentí nuevamente.

- Tienes mejor aspecto… - me dijo con cierta alegría.

- Pues tú estás fatal… - hablé con sinceridad, él rió suavemente - ¿cuántas chaquetas llevas?

- Varias… - aceptó, llevando un pañuelo de papel hasta su nariz, confirmándome lo que sospechaba.

- Te has enfermado… - sentencié.

- Un poco… - me miró, aún limpiando su nariz.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de mi habitación y la voz de Annie, me obligaron a girarme.

- ¿Aún no estás lista? – preguntó asomándose en la habitación.

Yo sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba.

- No.

Fue todo lo que alcancé a articular.

- Se enfriará tu desayuno… - me advirtió Annie – tu madre te preparó tostadas con dulce de leche.

Asentí sin dejar de mirarla. Ella arrugó un poco el ceño y se movió para mirar tras de mí. Yo sabía perfectamente que mi cuerpo no sería capaz de cubrir la superficie del enorme espejo. Pero para mi sorpresa Annie volvió a su sitio y me habló.

- Sigo esperándote abajo… - sonrió y salió.

Yo miré inmediatamente al espejo. Él seguía ahí.

- No te ha visto – dije sorprendida.

- Eso parece…

Continuará…

**Opsss… vaya que capítulos más extraños están saliendo… **

**Qué les puedo decir. Este es el último capítulo del año, así que disfrútenlo, tengan unos días de fiesta alegres, cada una a su manera y recuerden que las metas se cumplen día a día.**

**Besos, abrazos y todo mi cariño, para ese grupito que siempre anda por ahí animando mis días y para todas las que anónimamente me acompañan.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

.

Llevaba toda la mañana paseándome de un lado a otro, en los tres metros que tenía mi habitación de ancho. Cada pocos minutos observaba el espejo y me encontraba con mi propio reflejo. Suspiraba, miraba por la ventana y volvía a pasearme.

Esta tarde sería el funeral de Adrián. Notaba una presión tan fuerte en el pecho, que sentía que me iba a ahogar y Bill no llegaba. Me había dicho que vendría, pero no hacía.

Estaba agotada.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me dejé caer sobre ella, necesitaba descansar, aunque no era el cuerpo el que me pesaba. Mi mente no había descansado desde que todo había sucedido, ni siquiera lo hacía en sueños, ya que las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez. ¿Y si lo llamaba? ¿Quizás si lo volvía a intentar podía tener suerte?

Me puse de pie y fui hasta el cuaderno en el que estaba el número que Bill me había dado. Tomé el teléfono y lo marqué, escuchando una vez más la voz de aquella grabación que me repetía, sin cansarse, que el número no existía. Me quedé con el teléfono entre las manos y lo observé como si tuviese que darme una respuesta, pero obviamente nada pasaba.

- ¿Kissa?...

Escuché su voz a mi izquierda y pasé de la alerta a sentirme aliviada, mis hombros que llevaban horas tensionados, parecían relajarse momentáneamente.

Caminé hacía el espejo, casi sin pensarlo. Me quedé de pie mirando a Bill.

- Hoy es el funeral de Adrián… - le dije sin mucho preámbulo.

- ¿Irás? – me preguntó él, abrazándose a sí mismo, frotando un poco sus brazos por encima de la chaqueta que llevaba.

Lo miré y no alcancé a responder, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

- Oh… - expresó apenado, avanzando ligeramente hacia el espejo – no llores…

Su mano se apoyó suavemente sobre el espejo. La miré, deseaba tocarla, sentir su calor y el consuelo que pretendía brindarme.

- No quiero ir… - le confesé bajando la mirada.

- No tienes que hacerlo – contestó, retirando su mano.

En ese momento lo miré.

- Nadie puede decirte nada, por no hacerlo – continuó.

Yo asentí, para luego pasarme una mano por el rostro y recoger mis lagrimas.

- Así puedo imaginar que se ha ido de viaje… - intenté sonreír ante aquella idea.

- Sí… - intentó sonreír él – un viaje largo que no sabes cuándo terminará…

- De ese modo le extrañaré, pero…

- Será menos doloroso… - terminó la frase por mí.

- Sí… - murmuré en medio de un suspiro - … al menos hasta que me duela menos… la verdad…

- Sí…

Ambos nos quedamos tan silenciosos, que por un momento me pareció que estaba sola nuevamente.

- No me has contado a quién perdiste tú… - pregunté. Sin cuestionarme siquiera la pregunta.

Se mordió el labio y miró al suelo. Le constaba hablar, podía notarlo.

- Si no quieres, no me lo cuentes… - le dije. Yo mejor que nadie sabía cómo costaba hablar.

Me miró.

Creo que por primera vez, desde que lo veía, reparé en la expresión suavemente dolorosa de sus ojos y en lo expresivos que eran.

- Mi hermano… - dijo entonces, soltando el aire con aquella corta frase, como si se quedara completamente vacío. Yo asentí.

- ¿Mayor o menor?- continué preguntando. Consciente en todo momento, de que el tiempo para ir al funeral de Adrián se me estaba pasando.

Bill esbozo una entristecida sonrisa.

- Mayor… - respondió y yo asentí – diez minutos…

En ese momento me sorprendí.

- Gemelos… - concluí lo obvio. Comprendiendo su sufrimiento.

- Idénticos… - agregó. Y pude entender su cercanía con el dolor.

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que me salió decir.

Él asintió.

- ¿Quieres contarme? – le pregunté con sincera preocupación.

Arrugó el ceño ante mis palabras, como si yo le hiciera daño con ellas.

- Sólo si quieres… - le aclaré, no iba a presionarlo.

- Es que no he hablado con nadie de esto… - me confesó.

- ¿No tienes familia? ¿O amigos?... – quise saber. Él asintió - ¿No hablan contigo?

- Yo no he querido hablar con ellos…

Suspiró y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto de su lado del espejo. Parecía tan solo y vulnerable. Era como si el dolor que sentí viviera dentro de él como una criatura, alimentándose de toda su alegría.

Me senté en el suelo frente al espejo y le hablé.

- Siéntate y cuéntamelo… - le dije con cierta autoridad, que me pareció que no rechazaría.

Bill me miró desde su altura en ese momento. Suspiró. Y se sentó frente a mí.

- Vivimos… vivíamos… - se quedó en silencio como si buscara ordenar sus propias ideas – vivo en Los Ángeles… - asentí sin interrumpirle – mi hermano y yo vinimos a pasar navidad con nuestra familia…

- ¿Vivian solos?... – quise saber, me resultaba curioso, no parecían un chico demasiado mayor.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio, durante el cual, Bill me miró fijamente evaluando mis palabras, a las que yo no les veían problema.

- Sí… somos… éramos músicos… - en ese momento titubeo, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, aunque yo no sabía cuál debía de ser.

- Te escucho… - lo animé a continuar.

Tragó, respiró profundamente y continuó hablando.

- Bueno… - de pronto pareció angustiarse al recordar, se llevó una mano al pecho moviéndola como si quisiera aliviar algo.

Había leído sobre la cercanía que sentían los hermanos gemelos y sobre lo mucho que sufrían con la separación. No quería ni imaginar lo que podía ser la muerte de uno de ellos.

- Nos chocó un coche. Fin de la historia – concluyó de forma abrupta.

El silencio fue rotundo, parecía estar escapando de la tristeza que le producía recordar. Y quizás yo no era la más indicada para ahondar en ello.

- Bill… - hablé finalmente, y luego de varios minutos de silencio absoluto entre ambos.

- ¿Mmm?... – preguntó sin mirarme.

Sentí el nudo que se formó en mi garganta ante las palabras que quería decirle. Me miró cuando notó que no hablaba. Sus ojos eran castaños y estaban perfilados por pestañas igualmente castañas. No lo había notado antes.

- Gracias… - respiré profundamente – gracias por salvarme la vida…

Me miró intensamente, tanto que sentí el calor de su mirada, a pesar de estar al otro lado de un espejo, y de no estar segura siquiera, de si existía en realidad. Había escuchado hablar de portales dimensionales y cosas así, pero me parecían historias de ciencia ficción que la gente adoptaba como religión.

- Yo debía conducir ese día… - comenzó a hablar – Tom no quería hacerlo… - debía comprender que Tom era el nombre de su hermano. Lo observé atentamente, sin romper el contacto visual que él había entablado – íbamos a casa de un amigo y yo tenía sueño… quería dormir… - soltó una pobre risa que intentaba ser irónica – y creo que en un cruce… un coche nos golpeó… justo del lado del conductor…

- ¿Hace cuanto de eso?... – pregunté con suavidad. La misma suavidad a la que yo respondería.

Bill arrugó el ceño.

- Unas semanas, un mes quizás… - dijo – no sé ni qué día es…

- Veintitrés de de febrero… - le aclaré. Él asintió.

- Cinco semanas entonces… - logró dilucidar.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Y si imaginamos que se ha ido de viaje? – intenté animarlo. Lo cierto es que cuando pierdes a alguien, no hay mucho que nadie pueda decirte. Quizás la única ayuda real sea la compañía. Y él me estaba acompañando a mí.

- Nunca nos separábamos más de una semana ¿sabes?... – intentó sonreír. Yo asentí – Tom solía cuidar de mí… pero yo también lo hacía, también cuidaba de él… - noté como las lagrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos y sus mejillas. Le haría bien llorar – éramos un complemento perfecto…

Uno era el cometa y el otro el conductor. Uno el que tocaba con los dedos el cielo y el otro, quien lo protegía para que pudiera hacerlo.

Noté como sus hombros comenzaron a subir y bajar con la presión que intentaba contener dentro.

- Llora si quieres hacerlo… - lo animé, moviéndome un poco más cerca del espejo, esperando que él sintiera que estaba a su lado – ya sabes lo que me ha pasado… yo menos que nadie te juzgaré…

Dejo caer ambas manos contra el cristal del espejo y yo puse las mías contra ellas. Deseando enlazarlas y tirar de él, para protegerlo de ese dolor tan desgarrador que estaba sintiendo.

Por un instante podría jurar que sentí en los dedos, el cosquilleo de los suyos.

- Quisiera abrazarte… - le confesé.

Él rió tristemente.

- Aún no sé cómo cruzar espejos… - quiso bromear, logrando al menos, que yo esbozara una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estás?... – le pregunté, presa de una inquietante desesperación. Cómo iba a ayudarlo a través de un espejo.

Se rió, con las lágrimas bañando su rostro.

- No lo sé en realidad – confesó y yo me desesperaba un poco más.

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¿Cómo te voy a abrazar si no sé dónde estás? – me quejé.

Sabía que mis palabras eran extrañas, pero qué era normal en todo esto. Él y yo éramos dos personas que se necesitaban, y aunque pareciera imposible la idea, sabía que él, que Bill, era real.

Comenzó a bajar las manos lentamente y se quedó con sus ojos humedecidos, fijos en los míos.

- Dime dónde encontrarte… - me ofreció.

Asentí y de ese modo le di los datos del sitio en el que me encontraba. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, algo parecido a un móvil y comenzó a manipularlo.

- No deberías estar muy lejos… - me contó, sorbiendo suavemente por la nariz y secando sus ojos con las manos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté.

- Por el teléfono… - contestó, aún enfocado en el aparato.

Escuché dos toques en la puerta, sabía que sería mi madre. En todo esto mi padre se había mantenido muy callado, quizás pensando que no podría darme apoyo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente. Aunque Annie no había visto a Bill, no podía dejar de sentir pánico, ante la idea de que alguien más lo viera. Él era, ahora mismo, un sustento del que no quería prescindir, y como todo lo que no entendemos, sabía que intentarían quitarme la posibilidad de tenerlo.

Abrí la puerta y la sostuve para que mi madre no entrara.

- Cariño… ¿no irás al funeral?... – me preguntó mi madre con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Negué con un gesto.

- ¿Estás bien?... – insistió.

- Sí… - afirme, también con un gesto – pero no quiero escuchar más llantos… - me excusé.

- Mmm… lo comprendo… - aceptó, llevando una de sus manos a mi cabello, acariciándolo.

- Gracias… - quería entrar nuevamente, sentir que ese pequeño mundo que estábamos creando Bill y yo, a través del espejo, me liberaba de toda esta tristeza tan enorme que sentía.

- Estaré en mi habitación…

- Bien… ¿si viene Annie le digo que suba? - preguntó, aún acariciando mi cabello.

- No… ya bajaré yo…

Mi madre asintió y bajó la escalera. Cuando entré nuevamente, me encontré con mi reflejo en el espejo. Y respiré profundamente la soledad que lo inundaba todo. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré el paisaje. Pronto oscurecería. En invierno era así, la tristeza se apoderaba de los arboles, llevándose sus hojas y cubriéndonos con oscuridad la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me abracé a mí misma, observando el bosque y a lo lejos, los arboles que bordeaban el río, más o menos en la zona dónde todo había sucedido. Arrugué el ceño. Así que Bill tenía un gemelo llamado Tom. Qué triste parecía. ¿Habría abandonado el espejo para venir a verme?

En ese momento sentí un latido irregular en el pecho. Un latido de ansiedad.

Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba abrazar su dolor y que él abrazara el mío.

Continuará…

**Seguimos con la historia y con la versión de Kissa. **

**Les agradezco un montón la compañía, los mensajes y los buenos deseos para este 2012. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, que es muy densa, pero que al menos a mí me gusta como está quedando. Creo que el dolor tiene muchas formas de escape y he querido tomar una de ellas.**

**Espero sus mensajes. Les recuerdo que son mi sueldo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

.

Notaba la presión en el pecho, cada vez que me venía un acceso de tos y el aire frío del bosque no ayudaba demasiado con la gripe que me había agarrado. Hacía sólo un momento que había comenzado, quizás al salir algo apresurado de la casa abandonada, con la idea clara de encontrar la dirección que me había dado Kissa.

Sabía que me encontraba en algún pueblo pequeño, cerca de Hollenstedt, y Kissa había usado ese nombre en su referencia. Ahora tenía que saber exactamente dónde me encontraba y encontrar el modo de ir hasta ella.

La tos me atacó nuevamente, cuando cruzaba la puerta de la cocina de Sarah. Ella me observó con esa mirada cautelosa que llevaba teniendo los últimos días.

- Tienes que cuidar esa gripe… - me advirtió.

- Ya lo hago – cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué un poco hasta la cocina en la que estaba puesta la leña, sin quitarme aún la chaqueta, esperando a que mi cuerpo recibiera un poco más de calor.

- Pues no lo parece, si estás todo el tiempo cruzando el bosque para ir hasta esa fría casa.

Sus palabras sonaron casi como una acusación. Parecía que entre esa casa y ella había una especie de insana competencia, y que yo me estaba aliando con el bando contrario. Me quedé en silencio un momento.

- ¿Quieres algo caliente? – me ofreció. Había comido muy poco al medio día.

- No… - negué con un gesto, lo cierto es que lo que menos tenía era hambre – gracias.

Sarah arrugó ligeramente el ceño, sirviéndose una taza de té recién preparado. Para luego sentarse a la mesa.

- Sarah… - le hablé cuando me animé a hacerlo. Sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos a la altura de su boca - ¿cómo puedo llegar a Wohlesbostel?

Ella continuó observándome, como si le costara comprender mi pregunta.

- ¿A Wohlesbostel? – repitió.

- Sí… - asentí ligeramente entusiasmado, parecía que conocía el lugar.

- Muchacho, estás en Wohlesbostel…

Ante su respuesta ambos no quedamos en silencio. ¿Estaba ya en el pueblo de Kissa? ¿?el mismo pueblo que se había movilizado casi al completo para rescatar al niño y al joven que cayeran al río?

Cómo era posible que no me hubiese enterado. ¿Tan abstraído estaba en mí mismo que no veía lo que sucedía a mi alrededor?

- ¿Quieres visitar el pueblo? – me preguntó con algo más de entusiasmo.

Medité en la respuesta que debía darle.

- Me gustaría ver un poco…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?... – apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, iba a ponerse de pie.

- No – reaccioné de inmediato y de forma tan tajante que Sarah me observó – no… gracias… prefiero caminar un rato y…

- Tranquilo… no tienes que explicarme… - se acomodó nuevamente en su silla – además ya estuve por la mañana y no habrá cambiado demasiado… - quiso bromear. Yo esbocé una sonrisa y a continuación la tos me molestó nuevamente – tengo una hierbas para esa tos…

La miré sin poder responder y busqué un vaso para beber algo de agua, notando el frio líquido entrando por mi cuerpo.

- ¿Hacía dónde tengo que ir? – pregunté mirando nuevamente a Sarah.

- Toma el camino a la derecha, tendrás que caminar cerca de un kilometro… no hay perdida…

Asentí, ciñéndome nuevamente la chaqueta al cuello para salir.

- Pronto se te hará de noche… - me advirtió.

- Lo sé… volveré antes - abrí la puerta para salir, pero la voz de Sarah me detuvo otra vez.

- Tú madre llamó… dijo que seguías sin responderle… - era cierto, había encendido el teléfono para recibir la llamada de Kissa, pero no había querido responder las de mi madre.

- ¿Qué más dijo? – quise saber.

- Que vendrá a verte en unos días.

Arrugué ligeramente el ceño, pero cambié la expresión de inmediato, para no resultar tan obvio.

- Bien… volveré dentro de un rato… - avisé y salí al exterior frío.

El sol aún alumbraba, pero pronto se iría apagando, el invierno se iba alejando, permitiendo de ese modo tener unos minutos más de sol, dentro de poco serían las cinco de la tarde. Al menos en la calle por la que debía ir había algo de alumbrado público, así que aunque se hiciera de noche, podría regresar.

Comencé a caminar fuera de la propiedad. La casa de Sarah y Frederick no estaba muy alejada de la carretera, así que sólo fue cuestión de avanzar unos cuantos metros. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y me encorvé ligeramente, buscando el calor que aquella postura me podía dar.

¿Cómo sería abrazar a Kissa?

Quizás como en mis sueños. Esos que solía tener medio despierto, mientras esperaba para volver a verla. Su cuerpo que parecía tan blando, cuando se entregaba a una caricia, debía de ser como estrechar un oso de peluche. Pero lo que más me intrigaba, era saber cómo me sentiría yo, si llegaba a abrazarla.

En ese momento experimenté algo, que de tan prohibido, casi había olvidado cómo era. Alegría. Noté como aquel sentimiento intentaba abrirse paso a través de mi pecho. Y sabía bien que la existencia de él, como de las lágrimas que brotaran frente al espejo, eran posibles gracias a Kissa. Que con su comprensión del dolor, me ayudaba a liberar el mío.

De pronto la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Necesitaba llegar al sitio que me había señalado. Necesitaba abrazarla y agradecerle.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y comencé a buscar el mapa en el que había señalado su posición, probablemente se encontraría al otro lado del pueblo y por eso no había sabido nada de lo sucedido con Adrián y Julián.

Cuando la pantalla apareció ante mí, con su pequeño globito apuntando el lugar, fui acercando la imagen, para poder mirar mejor la posición.

- ¿Qué?...

Fue todo lo que me salió decir, cuando el buscador del teléfono, indicó mi posición en lo que sería sólo unos metros. Me giré con el teléfono en la mano y la flecha en el mapa, me mostró la dirección que debía tomar. Observé, notando los arboles del mismo bosque que había rodeando la casa de Sarah y Frederick, no parecía haber un camino, y si había existido, desde luego no se utilizaba desde hacía mucho.

Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pero no debía de extrañarme, llevaba todo el día teniéndolos, así que ignorándolo como había hecho con los demás, comencé a caminar hacia el seco bosque, abriéndome paso por la maleza que había crecido, en lo que podía definir como un camino que nadie transitaba.

Mientras más caminaba, más me convencía de que el teléfono debía de estar fallando, o simplemente yo había anotado mal los datos que me había dado Kissa.

La maleza iba decreciendo y los árboles se abrían, dando paso a un claro. ¿Quizás sí había una casa ahí después de todo? ¿Quizás simplemente había tomado un camino equivocado?

Me detuve en seco cuando tuve la casa frente a mí. La observé detenidamente. Era la casa de los Meier.

- No puede ser… - murmuré, quedándome en pie en el lugar, un poco más, hasta que me decidí a avanzar, notando como me pesaba cada paso que daba.

Me detuve frente a la puerta y busqué el número. Encontrándome con una tablilla tallada junto al lado derecho, que a pesar de la suciedad acumulada, dejaba leer claramente el número. El corazón se me apretó en el pecho cuando confirmé que se trataba del mismo que me había dado Kissa. Me quedé ahí mirándolo, intentando dilucidar qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Era acaso una broma?

Lo cierto es que me resultaba más absurdo pensar que lo fuera, a considerar la realidad. Kissa no estaba aquí, bien lo sabía yo, pero, ¿dónde estaba entonces?

Entré a la casa, todo lo rápido que las piernas me permitían, notaba el cuerpo cansado y dolorido a causa de la gripe. En cuánto estuve en la habitación del espejo, el silencio y la soledad lo llenaron todo. Solté el aire con un suspiro agotado y comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro.

¿Dónde estaba Kissa? ¿Habría ido al funeral?

Miraba el espejo y sólo me encontraba con mi propio reflejo, desesperándome aún más. Fuera comenzaba a llover.

De pronto el espejo comenzó a abrir la imagen que llevaba largos minutos esperando, para enseñarme la habitación del otro lado.

- Bill… - suspiró casi cuando me vio – te estaba esperando fuera, pensé que llegarías… bueno… tú… a mi puerta… - titubeo.

Sus ojos entristecidos me miraban casi con suplica, pero ahora mismo todo lo que tenía en mi mente eran preguntas.

- ¿Dónde estás? – quise saber, ella me observó algo desconcertada.

- Aquí… en mi casa… - respondió finalmente.

- No… - negué con un gesto, notando un nuevo escalofrío, pero esta vez, si sabía que era por miedo – bueno… estoy en el número seis de Am Ahrensberge…

- ¿Wohlesbostel?... – preguntó intentando comprender.

- Sí

Negó con un gesto.

- Yo estoy en el número siete de Am Ahrensberge…

- Kissa… no…

Ambos nos miramos fijamente. El corazón me latía inquieto, impredecible. Una idea comenzaba a llenar mi mente sin retroceso.

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? – pregunté, sin darle tiempo a que me respondiera - ¿Meier?

Me miró y asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose tan asustada como yo. No, no podía estar más asustada que yo. Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y me giré en el sitio.

- No puede ser… - me negaba a creer lo que mi cabeza comenzaba a comprender.

- ¿Qué?... – preguntaba ella al otro lado…

- No… - continuaba negando sin mirarla.

- ¡¿Qué? – me exigió victima de mi desesperación.

La miré fijamente, acercándome tanto al espejo que casi podía sentir mi aliento rebotando y tocando nuevamente mi rostro.

- Kissa… - ella se mantuvo atenta – me llamo Bill Kaulitz… - intenté - ¿has oído hablar de mí? ¿Me has visto alguna vez en una revista o en televisión?...

Ella negó rápidamente.

- ¿Bill?... – veía las lagrimas asomarse en sus ojos. Tenía que calmarme, uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo.

- Tranquila… - le pedí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustada.

Me reí con ironía. Era absurdo, incluso, hacerse esa pregunta. Desde el principio todo había sido extraño entre nosotros, así que este descubrimiento no tenía porque sorprenderme en realidad.

- ¿Cómo se llaman los padres de Julián?... – quise asegurarme.

- Frederick y Sarah.

Bajé la mirada, me sentía embargado por la sorpresa y la angustia.

- Bill… - volvió a susurrar mi nombre y vi que su mano tocó el cristal a la altura de mi rostro. La miré, comprendiendo que no podría abrazarla. No podría saber lo que se sentía.

- Creo que… estamos en tiempos diferentes… - le hablé con sinceridad.

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente, en silencio.

- El día que murió Julián… Frederick me contó que se cumplían siete años desde su muerte…

Kissa continuaba en callada, pero eso no evito que una lágrima que bordeó su mejilla, hablara por ella.

Y no pude contener las mías.

- Oh Kissa… - dije su nombre lastimeramente – quería abrazarte… acompañarte…

- ¿Cómo puede pasar esto?... – preguntó - ¿es que ya no vivo aquí?...

Negué.

- La casa está abandonada…

- ¿Cómo es el espejo de tu lado?... - continuó preguntando.

- Grande… enmarcado en madera labrada…

- De color bronce…

- Sí…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mirándonos fijamente. Sus ojos continuaban bañados por las lágrimas, los míos simplemente los reflejaban.

- ¿Bill?... – murmuro una vez más mi nombre, con la voz oprimida por las lagrimas que, aunque suevamente, no dejaban de caer.

- ¿Sí?...

- ¿Bésame?... – pidió con la dulzura enlazándose con el dolor.

Sabía que no pedía la clase de beso que se le da a un novio o un amante, simplemente pedía una caricia que no podía darle. De todos modos acerqué los labios al espejo y los oprimí contra el cristal, cuando Kissa hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

Comprendía que no era real, pero el calor de mis propios labios contra el espejo, me ayudó a recrear el de su boca.

Continuará…

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, han sido muy interesantes, sobre todo porque veo que intentan dilucidar la historia y eso significa que la están viviendo como yo, intensamente. Algunas me han preguntado por qué no esto o aquello, dependiendo de las acciones de los personajes. Les pido que piensen en el dolor como protagonista real, y en que es tan grande, que no les permite a Bill ni a Kissa, reaccionar del modo que lo haría cualquiera de nosotros en una situación normal.**

**Dicho esto… jejejjej… me voy a cenar.**

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo y que me cuenten que les ha parecido.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos observándonos a través del cristal? No lo sabía. Únicamente era consciente de la distancia inverosímil, que me separaba de Kissa, de lo improbable que era estar con ella. De la soledad absoluta.

Ella me observaba con una calma pasmosa. Sus ojos claros reflejaban en lágrimas que caían pausadamente, su tristeza. Por un momento me permití observarla como hombre. Sus labios suavemente perfilados, eran hermosos, aunque por nada en particular, simplemente por ser suyos.

- ¿Así que eres famoso en la Alemania de tu tiempo? – preguntó y vi como sus labios se movían al hacerlo, para luego intentar una sonrisa amable.

- Algo así… conocido… sí… - contesté.

Kissa asintió comprendiendo la diferencia que yo intentaba hacer.

- Me dijiste que eras músico… - comenzó a hablar. A entablar una conversación, como si lo que habíamos descubierto no existiera en realidad. Tuve que tomarme un momento, durante el que la miré fijamente y ella a mí, aún con los ojos humedecidos, antes de responder.

- Sí… cantante… - le conté.

- Ahhh… y ¿qué tipo de música cantas?... – preguntó, llevándose las manos a los ojos y secando sus lagrimas, parecía que la conversación iba tranquilizándola.

- Rock... – se me hacía extraño contarle a alguien que hacía y estar seguro de que no lo sabía. No existía en mí esa duda constante de '¿qué pretenderá?' '¿qué buscará?'

Kissa asintió.

- ¿Qué haces tú?... ¿estudias no?... – intentando continuar con aquella curiosa conversación.

- Sí… iba a seguir algo relacionado con diseño publicitario… - me explicó.

- ¿Ibas?...

- Bueno… estos días han sido extraños… - quiso explicarse - … iba a casarme ¿sabes?...

Sus palabras me recordaron ese hecho.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con… él?... – preferí omitir su nombre, pensando que de ese modo le haría menos daño a ella.

- No mucho en realidad… - bajó la mirada hasta su pantalón y delineó con la uña, las marcas de la gruesa tela – pero lo quiero… lo quería mucho… - se corrigió a sí misma, apagando la voz.

- Lo entiendo… los sentimientos muchas veces son instantáneos…

Kissa asintió.

- Me gustaba la forma en que me miraba desde la distancia cuando iba al pueblo… - comenzó a contarme algo más animada – o el modo en que hablaba y reía con sus amigos, cuando Annie y yo andábamos cerca… me… emocionaba…

En ese momento fui consciente del color que sus mejillas fueron tomando y de la poca experiencia que tenía Kissa en ese aspecto. Aunque ya no fuese una niña.

- Era amable conmigo… - continuó y yo la dejé hacerlo – aunque a veces se volvía un poco impaciente… - en ese momento desvió la mirada evadiendo la mía – ya sabes… con ciertas cosas…

- ¿Ciertas cosas?... – pregunté. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero que ella se refiriera de ese modo al sexo, me resultaba más inverosímil aún, que verla por el espejo.

- Bueno… íntimas… - se atrevió a mirarme, pero no directamente.

- Lo entiendo… - dije pensativo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Yo no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar sobre esa relación de Kissa con su novio. Tampoco quería destruir la imagen que ella se había formado de él, lo amaba y ahora sufría por ese amor.

- Cuéntame cosas de ti… - me pidió entonces.

¿Y qué le podía contar? Ahora mismo mi vida no era nada. No tenía forma, color, ni un camino qué seguir.

- No sé qué contarte… - respondí con sinceridad.

Se humedeció y se mordió el labio, mientras me miraba con sus ojos grises, oscuros, expresivos.

- ¿Cómo es que te hiciste cantante?... eres muy joven… ¿qué edad tienes?... ¿vives hace mucho en Los Ángeles?... ¿cómo se llama el grupo en el que tocas?... – comenzó a hacer preguntas casi sin pausa.

- Tranquila… - me arrancó una sonrisa – no sé que responder primero… - confesé.

- Lo siento…

Sonrió también.

- Bueno… veré si recuerdo el orden… - pensé un momento – me hice cantante con nueve o diez años… - comencé a contarle – Tom… - respiré profundamente – Tom, tocaba la guitarra y éramos apenas una banda de dos personas… - comencé a recordar aquel tiempo y aunque había dado una explicación como esta a muchos medios, contárselo a Kissa tenía algo especial, quizás porque sabía que ella desconocía todo de mí.

- ¿Sólo ustedes dos?... – continuó interesándose.

- Sí… - volví a sonreír.

- ¿Y cómo se forma un grupo con dos personas? – insistió en sus preguntas.

- Si me sigues preguntando cosas, no podré responder a todo… - noté un leve acceso de tos, al menos ya no parecía molestarme tanto.

- Tiene razón… - bajó los hombros, adoptando una actitud receptiva.

- Al principio tocábamos en sitios pequeños… sitios en los que permitían tocar a aficionados… - mientras hablaba con ella, venían a mi mente instantes de aquel tiempo, cuando Tom y yo nos peleábamos por quien había sido el que mejor desempeñaba su papel en el escenario. Aunque nadie nos mirase demasiado en realidad.

- ¿Y cuando se hicieron conocidos?... – parecía tan tranquila, a pesar de la evidencia de su tristeza en el contorno enrojecido de sus ojos. De pronto parecíamos estar en un remanso de una calma, ya casi desconocida para mí.

- Fue en poco tiempo la verdad, aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad… - continué contándole – conocimos a Georg y Gustav, ellos tocan el bajo y la batería… formamos una banda… - Kissa seguía mi relato, con aquella atención tan propia de ella, queriendo absorber todos los detalles de lo que estaba contándole – y finalmente me anime a participar en un concurso de televisión… Buscando una estrella, ¿lo conoces?...

- Sí, sí… - asintió animada, quizás por sentirse, un poco, parte de mi relato – lo recuerdo…

- No duró mucho, creo que dos ediciones… en la segunda me presenté yo…

- Mmm… seguí gran parte de esa… fue hace… ¿dos años?... no estoy demasiado segura… me gustaba un chico bastante extraño que llegó a la final… - cuando ella comenzó a relatar aquello, una sonrisa se fue abriendo poco a poco en mi rostro – peo al final ganó otro… bastante aburrido…

- Pues ese chico era yo… - confesé.

- ¿Cuál? ¿El aburrido?...

- No… - me reí con un poco más de ganas – el extraño…

Kissa se tapó la boca en señal de sorpresa.

- Lo siento, no quería ofenderte llamándote extraño…

- Bueno, más ofensivo sería que me llamaras aburrido… - continué riendo – extraño es una termino que me ha definido durante mucho tiempo…

- Me alegra no ofenderte… a veces digo más de lo que debería… - de pronto pareció recordar algo que la puso triste, así que yo continué con mi relato.

- No gané, como ya sabes, pero eso nos sirvió para que nos conocieran… poco después una discográfica nos buscó…

- ¿Y ya eres famoso?... digo… ¿en mi tiempo?... ¿podría encontrarte de algún modo? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

- Bueno… podrías saber de mí… - medité un instante – en tu tiempo ya habíamos sacado un disco y una canción se hizo conocida…

- ¿Sí?... lo siento, escucho tan poca música… - se quejó – aunque quizás la conozca… ¿la pasan por la radio?...

- Muy poco… - me reí con ironía – en tu tiempo aún somos muy jóvenes… apenas dieciséis años…

Kissa arrugó el ceño.

- Uno menos que yo… - pareció incluso reclamar.

- Tienes diecisiete entonces… más o menos lo suponía… - acepté.

- Bill – dijo de pronto algo alarmada.

- ¿Qué?... – la observé detenidamente.

- ¿Y si voy por ti?... – me dijo de pronto, arrodillándose muy cerca del espejo, como si aquella idea le hubiese infundido fuerza.

- ¿Pero cómo vendrás?... – pregunté, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, quizás de haber llorado. Me llevé una mano a la frente, que estaba humedecida por una fina película de sudor.

- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros -… estás en mi casa… o en lo que era mi casa… podría ir por ti…

- Pero sabes que son siete años en tu futuro ¿no?... – un acceso de tos me molestó un momento, luego de formular la pregunta.

- Sí… - se encogió de hombros.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

- ¡Espera!... – hablé de pronto, cuando una idea cruzo mi mente. Sentí que el corazón se me iba a parar, por el fuerte latido que dio en mi pecho ante ella. Me moví hacía el espejo casi con desesperación.

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó algo desconcertada, asustada quizás.

- Si tú… - respiraba agitado, tuve que soltar el aire con fuerza para calmarme un poco. Ahora misma parecía que iba a darme un ataque de algún tipo – si tú me encuentras… podrías evitar que Tom… podrías….

Ni siquiera fui capaz de formular la idea completa. Las lagrimas bañaron mis ojos, como un torrente, gruesas y calientes, humedeciendo mis mejillas de inmediato.

- Oh Bill… ¡Sí!... claro… - ella también se agito, pero entonces pareció abrumarse – pero… cómo te explico todo esto… ¡no me creerás!… ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que nos sucede…

Respiraba tan agitada como yo.

- Lo sé… lo sé… - repetía, buscando en mi mente un forma. Una posibilidad.

Intenté secar mis lagrimas y entonces pensé en ella, en Kissa. En lo injusto que era pedirle que me salvara de mi tristeza, si yo no podía salvarla de la suya.

- ¿Y si me cuentas algo que sólo sepas tú?... – preguntó con un brillo ansioso en el oscuro gris de sus ojos.

- Sí, sí… podría funcionar… déjame pensar…

Había tan pocas cosas que no se supieran de mí, parecía que siempre existía alguien que sabía o suponía todo.

- Estaban en Alemania ¿no?... – quiso asegurarse.

- Sí… - yo continuaba pensando, tenía que encontrar algo que sólo yo pudiese conocer. Era una posibilidad de tener a Tom conmigo, una posibilidad de que no muriera.

Y quizás justamente esa posibilidad era la que estaba anulando mis pensamientos coherentes. ¿O sería la fiebre? Me llevé una mano a la frente, comprobando que no era tan absurdo pensar en tenerla.

- ¿En casa de tus padres? – siguió preguntando.

- Sí, sí… cerca de Hamburgo… mi madre se llama Simone…

Kissa asintió, como si con aquella grabara la información que le estaba dando, en la memoria.

- Bill… - llamó mi atención. La observé – mira por la ventana y dime si hay un árbol junto a un roca grande, al comenzar el bosque…

Me puse de pie, mareado, y enfoqué con cuidado. Había poca luz, pero ahí estaba el árbol, junto a la roca.

- Sí… está… - acepté.

- Bien… - llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y comenzó a buscar el broche de una cadena que llevaba al cuello, cuyo colgante se perdía bajo su ropa – bajarás… - comenzó a decir, cuando soltó el broche – y esperarás un par de minutos… - se fue poniendo de pie – yo enterraré esto… - movió el colgante en su mano, que no alcancé a ver – y tú lo desenterrarás… - me miró – de ese modo sabremos si tu futuro es el mío…

Aquella última frase resonó en mi mente, como lo haría una profecía. Asentí y la vi salir de la habitación, casi corriendo. Me sorprendió la forma en que ella buscaba ayudarme, dejando de lado su propia tristeza, para contener la mía. Esperaba encontrar ese colgante.

Cuando estuve frente a la roca, me dejé caer de rodillas. Me sentía agotado y adolorido. El frio parecía haberse intensificado y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Esperé muy quieto, lo que debieron de ser unos pocos minutos, y con otra piedra comencé a abrirme paso en la tierra. Kissa había dicho junto al árbol, pero no me había dado la posición exacta. Así que empecé a cavar justo en medio del árbol y la roca.

Cuando había ahondado al menos unos quince centímetros, la piedra con la que lo hacía pareció engancharse a algo. Lo tomé y era un trozó de tela enterrado, el corazón se me inflamó y comencé a llorar nuevamente. Mis dedos dolían al hurgar contra la tierra, intentando desenterrar aquel trozo de tela que debía de contener el colgante. Kissa podría, podría.

- Oh Kissa… - murmuré y las lagrimas ya no me dejaban ver.

Finalmente encontré el pequeño bulto de tela anudado, que claramente contenía un objeto en su interior. Lo abrí con los ojos anegados y las manos temblorosas, encontrándome con una cadena de plata de la que colgaba una mano sosteniendo una piedra transparente en forma de lágrima.

Creo que no habría podido ser más apropiado. Kissa buscaba sostener mis lágrimas. En ese instante pensé en aquello, que sólo yo podía saber. Y a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo y que de alguna manera se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo. Me puse en pie y volví a la casa.

Entré en la habitación y la encontré a ella, paseándose de un lado a otro, como si la conexión hacía su tiempo no se hubiese roto en ningún momento. Me miró y yo me puse el colgante al cuello.

Kissa suspiró profundamente. Y ambos mantuvimos la mirada.

- Cuando tenía ocho años… - comencé a decirle – le escribí una carta a una chica de once, se llamaba Lilith… nunca se lo dije a Tom, porque se habría burlado de mí… - sonreí ante el recuerdo.

- Bien… bien… - aceptó comprendiendo la información.

En ese momento ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Esperando. Si ella evitaba que Tom muriese, algo tenía qué pasar ¿no?

Pero nada sucedía.

La vi morderse el labio con ansiedad y el sonido abrupto de un cristal rompiéndose desde su lado de la casa nos alertó a ambos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?... – pregunté. Kissa simplemente se encogió de hombros en el momento que un segundo sonido, exactamente igual, sonó.

Kissa abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su padre llamarla casi con desesperación.

Y salió de la habitación. Dejándome en medio de la soledad.

Continuará…

**Bueno, este capítulo ya me costó. Sobre todo porque llegamos a una parte complicada de la historia, sin desmerecer a las demás partes complicadas de la historia… ainsss… me agoto… **

**-.-**

**Kissa y Bill han tenido una conversación un tanto trivial, quizás por la necesidad que tienen de sentirse normales dentro de tanta anormalidad, y a raíz de esa conversación ha surgido una idea, pero y ¿ahora?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus mensajitos. Muchas gracias por todos ellos.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con el techo de la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de Sarah. Por la luz que lo cubría, debía suponer que se había hecho de día. Me sentía mareado y con mucho sueño. Volví a cerrar los ojos durmiéndome otra vez, a pesar de tener la sensación de llevar muchas horas haciéndolo.

Otra vez abrí los ojos, el techo se veía algo más oscuro, un acceso de tos llegó a mi garganta. Me dolía. Un temblor evidenció el frío que sentía, era extraño que Sarah o Frederick no hubiesen calentado la casa, aquí dentro siempre estaba caliente. Tiré de las mantas y me cubrí casi hasta la cabeza. Seguiría durmiendo. Pero antes de hacerlo recordé a Kissa, abrí nuevamente los ojos, me pesaban los parpados. Me apoyé en un brazo intentando ponerme en pie. No la había visto desde… miré hacía la ventana, parecía de noche.

- Tengo que irme Bill… - me había dicho, angustiada, mientras metía algunas cosas en un bolso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté, notando la presión en mi pecho sólo por pensar en su ausencia y en la soledad.

Me miró. Sus ojos estaban acuosos como los míos.

- Sarah... arrojó unas piedras dentro de casa… - comenzó a explicarme.

- Aquel ruido tan fuerte… - comprendí.

- Sí… - continuó metiendo cosas en el bolso a toda velocidad - y una golpeo a mi madre… - me miró - la llevaremos al hospital… - escuchar la palabra hospital me aceleró el corazón - Bill… - mi nombre salió con cierta tristeza.

-¿Sí? – mi pregunta cautelosa.

- Mi padre quiere que me quede con su hermana… unos días… hasta que todo se calme…

Me quedé observándola ¿Qué eran unos días?

Asentí. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Gritar desesperado como me sentía?

De ese modo se había ido. Y yo me había echado en la cama a dormir, cansado y marchito.

Cerré los ojos otra vez. Seguía tan cansado.

Mis sueños eran extraños. Pasajes diferentes de mi vida se mezclaban. Entonces me vi con Tom, paseando por el bosque que había alrededor de la casa de Sarah y Frederick, de niños, en aquella visita que habíamos hecho al lugar. Yo llevaba en la mano una rama con la que removía la maleza antes de pisarla.

- ¿Qué esperas que aparezca? – me preguntó, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, que era tan ancho, que cabíamos ambos dentro y nos sobraba espacio.

- Nada… - me encogí de hombros.

- No lo parece… - continuó debatiendo – yo creo que esperar que te salga algún bicho extraño.

Lo miré y me reí.

- El único bicho extraño eres tú… - me mofé – las pobres ardillas estarán preguntándose, de qué especie eres…

Solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

- Soy de la especie que estrangula hermanos… - se arrojó con ambas manos a mi cuello, riendo y fingiendo estrangularme. Yo di con la espalda en un tronco, riéndome y sosteniendo sus manos con las mías.

- Ya déjame…ya déjame… - Tom disfrutaba con las cosquillas que estaba causándome - ¡Ya déjame!... – exigí en medio de las risas. Él me soltó.

- Conste que lo hago sólo para que no asustes a las pobres ardillas con tus gritos… - quiso aclararme, mirando hacía las copas de los arboles.

Me arrojé contra él, buscando la venganza respectiva, pero ambos nos silenciamos ante un sonido entre los árboles.

- Habrá más personas viviendo aquí me imagino – dijo Tom, con mis muñecas firmemente sujetas, evitando mi ataque de antes. Tiré de ellas y me soltó.

El ruido de maleza volvió a oírse y yo me agaché a recoger la rama con la que removía la hierba del suelo. Caminamos sigilosos en dirección al sonido. Cuando estaba por llegar al árbol desde el que provenía, una niña corrió alejándose unos metros, hasta otro árbol. Su cabello era claro y desordenado. Nos miró refugiándose tras el tronco y sonrió.

- ¿Quién será?... – preguntó Tom, como siempre encandilado por una niña bonita.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?... – le contesté molesto. Ya suponía que la niña le había gustado, pero es que, a mí también.

Entonces Tom rió, cuando la chica echó a correr y corrió tras ella. Yo lo vi pasar por mi lado sorprendido, echando a correr de inmediato tras ambos.

- ¿Crees que sea una princesas de cuento de hadas?… - preguntó entre risas, cortadas por el esfuerzo de la carrera.

Gordon nos había contado una extraña historia sobre los pueblos de la zona. Según nos decía, los pueblos pertenecían a una ruta que habían hecho los hermanos Grimm, y gracias a ellos llevaban el nombre de la ruta de los cuentos de hadas.

- No seas estúpido… según eso yo sería un príncipe… - le respondí y me tambalee con el empujón que me dio.

- El único príncipe aquí soy yo… - la niña se veía en medio de los arboles. Su cabello claro y alborotado me ayudaba a visualizarla entre los arboles – tú no llegas ni a sapo…

- Graciosito… - lo empujé, ganándole unos pasos de distancia.

¿Y ella entonces qué sería?

Abrí los ojos en medio de aquella ensoñación. Note voces a mi alrededor, el techo que antes había sido de madera, ahora era de un blanco inmaculado. El sonido de un tic… tic… se oía en algún lugar junto a mí. Moví la mano, pero me dolió, algo me clavaba en ella.

- ¿Bill?... – escuché la voz de mi madre, pero no fui capaz de responderla. Necesitaba seguir durmiendo, los sueños eran agradables.

Me vi sumergido en una de las ensoñaciones que había tenido con Kissa. Era curioso, no lo había notado, pero su cabello se parecía mucho al de la niña del bosque. A aquella especie de hada de los bosques, que nos habíamos encontrado Tom y yo. En mi sueño ella se me acercaba un día por la calle. Estábamos paseando por Hamburgo, Tom acababa de entrar a una tienda por cigarrillos, mientras yo me fumaba el último que teníamos, y ella me hablaba. Pero yo no la conocía.

- ¿Bill? – preguntó, cuando me vio.

No creía que me fueran a reconocer con tanta facilidad, después de todo mi cabello estaba de otro color y ya nos habíamos vuelto maestros del camuflaje.

- Sí… - le sonreí, mirando alrededor, para saber cuántas personas había. Pero estaba ella sola.

Me miró intensamente, parecía emocionada. Nunca me habituaría a este tipo de situaciones, por más que las viviese, me sentía extraño. ¿Cómo consuelas a un completo desconocido?

- Soy… Kissa… - se llevó la mano al pecho, como si quisiera indicarme aquello, pero no la conocía. No la había visto jamás.

- Oh… hola Kissa… - la saludé con una sonrisa.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, inspeccionando mi mirada, mis facciones.

- ¿Quieres que te firme algo?... – pensé ayudarla a ordenar sus ideas.

- Oh… no, no… - se rió y miró al suelo, como si la situación le pareciera graciosa. Yo miré atrás, a la tienda. Tom debía de haberse entretenido con alguna revista.

- Bueno… entonces… no sé cómo puedo ayudarte… - le dije.

Volvió a mirarme y se mordió el labio.

- Cuando tenías ocho años, le escribiste una carta a una niña que se llamaba Lilith… ella tenía once… - dijo de pronto, como si estuviese recitando una poesía de memoria.

¿Pero cómo sabía ella eso? Al menos esa era la pregunta que me formulaba en mi sueño.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?... – le pregunté algo molesto. No podía imaginar cómo era que ella lo sabía. Conocería a Lilith.

Sí, eso debía de ser.

- Me lo contaste tú… - quiso explicarse, pero yo sabía que no podía ser.

Me quedé un momento mirándola.

- Mira, tengo prisa… - me di la vuelta para entrar con Tom, pero ella sostuvo mi mano con firmeza, aunque sin violencia.

- Bill… escúchame por favor… - miré su mano sosteniéndome y luego la miré a los ojos. Unos ojos grises y profundos. Podría decir incluso, sinceros.

- ¿Qué?... – pregunté, dándole un extra de paciencia, tirando de mi mano, lo que ella comprendió de inmediato.

Parecía tan nerviosa.

- Dentro de tres días… - comenzó -… Tom sufrirá un accidente… - abrí los ojos con espanto, pero qué me estaba diciendo.

- ¡¿Qué?... – pregunté incrédulo. ¿A cuánto podía llegar una persona para captar mi atención? ¿Es que acaso una persona normal podía soportar esto?

- Y morirá…

- ¡Estás loca ¿eh?... ¡será mejor que te vea un médico!... – me di la vuelta, furioso, si no me alejaba de ella, era capaz de darle una bofetada en plena calle.

- ¡Bill, por favor! – la escuché siguiéndome.

- ¡Lárgate! – alcé la mano. La golpearía.

Ella retrocedió medio paso y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Bill… - murmuró mi nombre y yo cerré la mano en un puño, bajándola, con los dientes apretados, conteniéndome.

Me di la vuelta y me metí en la tienda para buscar a Tom. Ese idiota me las pagaría por tardarse tanto.

Abrí los ojos, me pesaban tanto los parpados. Miré a un lado y me encontré con un monitor que marcaba los latidos de mi corazón. Al parecer la gripe que me había agarrado de tanto estar en la casa de Kissa, se había convertido en algo más ¿no? Quizás, finalmente me iría con Tom.

Con ese pensamiento cerré nuevamente los ojos y nos vi a Tom y a mí, paseando nuevamente por aquel bosque, Tom me acompañaba, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llevaba puesto el mismo jersey del día del accidente.

- Tengo ganas de sol y playa… - dijo, yo había tomado una rama como la vez anterior y removía la maleza con ella.

- Y yo… quiero mi cama…

- Nunca te acostumbras a otras camas ¿eh?... – bromeó.

- Ya sabes que no… - me encogí de hombros. A pesar del tiempo que pasábamos en hoteles, mi cama siempre sería mi cama.

Seguimos caminando.

- ¿Por qué remueves la hierba? – preguntó Tom con curiosidad.

- No sé… me gusta cómo suena al removerla…

- La vez anterior que estuvimos aquí hiciste lo mismo… - me recordó.

- Ahora que lo dices…

- ¿Recuerdas a la niña que perseguimos? – preguntó.

- Un poco… cabello claro… muy rápida corriendo…

Tom rió con una carcajada nítida y alegre.

- Sí… finalmente no la alcanzamos… - recordó.

- No, no lo hicimos…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Continuamos caminando y Tom me habló.

- Bill… - su voz sonaba seria.

- ¿Qué?... – lo miré cuando no recibí respuesta.

- Tienes que despertar… - me dijo de pronto. Sentí que el corazón se me escapaba del pecho. Negué con un gesto.

- No quiero.

- Tienes que hacerlo… no te puedes quedar aquí para siempre… - su voz sonaba tan tranquila, incluso paternal.

- No Tom… - bajé la mirada a la rama y a la maleza que removía. Tom se detuvo, yo avancé un poco más, esperando a que me siguiera. Me detuve cuando no lo hizo. Lo miré – me duele mucho… - le confesé.

- No dolerá más… - quiso convencerme.

- Sí dolerá – sentencié categórico, notando como las lagrimas me llenaban los ojos y el sudor me bañaba la frente y la sien.

- Bill… - su voz seguía siendo amable.

- ¡¿Qué?... – sabía lo que me iba a decir.

- Confía en mí…

Mi respiración se hizo profunda, hundiéndome el pecho con cada exhalación. La rama en mi mano, la aferraba hasta el dolor. Cerré los ojos negando insistentemente, moviendo la cabeza con fuerza. Me dolía, estaba mareado. Y volví a escuchar mi nombre en su voz.

- Bill… Bill… - sonaba asustado. ¿Lo estaba asustando yo con mi actitud?

- No quiero Tom… - le dije, deteniendo el movimiento de mi cabeza. Sintiendo aún el mareo.

- ¡Bill!... – ahora sonaba exaltado.

Abrí los ojos y la luz me molestó al hacerlo. Una luz tan clara, que no parecía que los arboles la cubrieran. Miré el rostro de Tom que estaba inclinado hacia mí. Yo estaba recostado en algo blando. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama y en una habitación. Miré alrededor sin llegar a comprender, a pesar de ver mi entorno, el lugar en el que me encontraba.

- Estás en el hospital Bill… - habló Tom junto a mí - has estado muy enfermo.

Lo miré. Y la pregunta vino a mi mente de inmediato. Implacable. Necesaria.

- ¿Estás vivo?...

Continuará…

**Wah!... que contenta me he quedado con este capítulo. Creo que en historias como estas, en las que hay que poner muy bien las piezas, vienen bien los días de parar, es como acomodar todo, para luego escribirlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia sin duda es de las que más orgullosa me hace sentir, me gusta como está quedando.**

**Besitos a todos los que leen… quizás haya algún chico anónimo… y muchas gracias.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

.

Me encontraba sentado en la cama de hospital, removiendo el cuenco con la comida que me habían traído. Una especie de puré de verduras que no se veía nada apetitoso. Según los médicos, Gordon, mi madre y Tom, debía tener hambre, pero lo cierto es que no la tenía. Lo único que experimentaba, era una enorme sensación de vacío e incomprensión.

Miré la habitación, la inspeccioné, como si necesitara que los detalles de ella me llevaran a evocar alguna clase de entendimiento, algo que me explicara qué pasaba.

- ¡Aquí está el postre! – exclamó Tom, entrando en la habitación, con una bolsa con el logo de una heladería de Hamburgo, a la que me gustaba ir.

Lo miré. Parecía tan alegre que no podía menos que estarlo yo también. Noté como la sonrisa se fue abriendo, marcándose en mi rostro, sincera como la sentía. Tom estaba vivo, lo estaba viendo ¿o estaría soñando? Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de azotar mi mente. ¿Qué era realidad?

- Tom… - le hablé, se había sentado a un lado de mi cama.

- ¿Aún no te has terminado eso?... – preguntó, indicando el cuenco con aquel preparado verdoso.

- No quiero… - lo removí a un lado en la bandeja.

- No me arrugues la nariz, que pareces niño… y de los malcriados… - me reclamó, moviendo un poco más lejos el cuenco y dejando en su lugar un bote de helado.

- Gracias… - dije, algo más animado, comenzando a levantar la tapa, para luego detenerme y mirarlo hacer lo mismo. Él me miró.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó. No respondí, sólo lo miraba - ¿no puedes levantar la tapa?... – arrugó un poco el ceño con preocupación, dejando su helado sobre la bandeja, acercando sus manos al mío – no importa, ya lo hago yo…

- Tom… - entonces me miró, aún mantenía el ceño apretado – explícame otra vez, como es que estoy aquí…

Bajó la mirada al bote del helado quitando la tapa, enterró la cuchara en él y me volvió a mirar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?... – preguntó en lugar de responder – nunca has tenido mala memoria…

- Es que no lo entiendo… - bajé la mirada levantando y hundiendo la cuchara en el helado.

Tom suspiró dramáticamente.

- Fuimos a cada la casa de Sarah, la tía de Gordon… - intenté seguir aquel relato, buscando en mi memoria lo que él me decía. Y lo recordaba, pero como parte de un sueño, no como una realidad – pasaríamos el día ahí… ella ha estado algo enferma…

- ¿Qué día era?... – pregunté interrumpiéndolo.

Tom me miró.

- No sé… - pensó un instante - ¿19 de enero?

- ¿Pero no fuimos a casa de Andreas ese día?... – insistí con mis preguntas.

- No… - arrastró la sílaba, sin comprender.

- ¿Cómo que no? – continué.

- ¿Por qué nos fuimos a casa de Sarah, por ejemplo? – soltó con ironía.

Volví a mirar el helado que ya comenzaba a derretirse.

- Es que no lo entiendo… - dejé que mis pensamientos se transformaran en palabras.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?... – preguntó, comenzando su helado.

Miré por la ventana y suspiré. Mi mente estaba llena de imágenes que según lo que Tom decía, no podían ser reales, pero las sentía tan vivas en mi interior. Lo observé nuevamente, él arrastraba la cuchara del revés fuera de su boca.

- ¿Y luego en casa de Sarah?... ¿qué hicimos?... – casi le exigí una respuesta.

- ¿Dime tú que se puede hacer ahí?... matar el tiempo dando un paseo… - fue su respuesta, llenándose nuevamente la boca de helado.

- ¿Paseamos entonces?… - pregunté.

Tom se quedó mirándome receloso.

- Ya basta Bill… que me asustas ¿eh?... bastante susto me has hecho pasar estos días…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo observé a Tom detenidamente, mientras él lo hacía de reojo, revolviendo su helado. Estaba conmigo nuevamente, en lo que debía entender que era mi realidad, porque ahora sí que no estaba soñando ¿verdad?

- Estoy despierto ¿verdad?... – le pregunté.

Tom me miró y con un movimiento tan rápido, que no alcancé a prever, me pellizcó el brazo.

- ¡Auch!... – reclamé, llevando mi mano a la zona.

- ¿Despierto?... – preguntó molesto.

- ¡Eres idiota! ¡Y un bruto!... – continuaba masajeándome el brazo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y rodeo la cama, llevándose una nueva cucharada de helado a la boca, de muy mala manera, para luego hablarme con la boca llena y apuntándome con la cuchara.

- ¡Me lo he pasado muy mal estos días!... – me reclamó. Yo sólo lo observaba - ¡cuatro días!... ¡¿sabes lo que son cuatro días viéndote retorcerte en esa cama por la fiebre?... ¡y casi dos días más para que te dignaras a despertar!...

Yo seguía en silencio. Tom me miraba un poco menos molesto.

- ¡Maldita sea, dime algo!... – me exigió, comenzando a sentirse culpable por haber estallado de esa manera.

- Déjalo, si con hacerte preguntas te pones así… - respondí volviendo a mi helado, intentando creer en lo que Tom me había explicado.

Volvió a suspirar de forma dramática, sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

- Pregunta.

Lo miré con cierto recelo, aunque no podía negar, que tan sólo verlo, era un enorme alivio para mí. Era como haber recuperado mi alma, no únicamente la mitad, toda mi alma.

- Tom… - dije y él me miró, se notaba enfadado aún – te quiero…

- Yo también te quiero idiota… - respondió – de lo contrario no habría estado durmiendo en ese incómodo sillón… - hizo un gesto, hacia el mueble que había junto a mi cama – ya, comete ese helado antes de que tengas que bebértelo.

Sonreí y comí un poco de helado. Tom jamás comprendería el sufrimiento tan grande que era perderlo. El corazón me latió fuerte ante ese pensamiento y me angustié ligeramente.

- Explícame lo que te pasa… porque sé que te pasa algo… - me dijo.

Alcé la mirada y él giró la cabeza y encontró mis ojos.

- Ayer parecías creer que yo estaba muerto… - me instó - ¿qué fue lo que soñaste que te impacto tanto Bill?

Soñar. Esa era la palabra clave en todo esto.

-Cuando visitamos a Sarah… - titubeé un momento. Tom se mantenía atento, esperando a que continuara - ¿Estuvimos en casa de Kissa?

- ¿Kissa?...

Tom espero por una respuesta que no le di. De alguna manera yo sabía de Kissa, de su existencia, aunque todo me indicara que había sido un sueño en medio de la fiebre.

- Estuvimos en una casa… - comenzó a contarme Tom, como si entendiera que yo necesitaba los detalles de ese día – una que estaba abandonada, cerca de la casa de Sarah…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y mi respiración se agito. El monitor que aún me estaba controlando comenzó a sonar con mayor rapidez, delatándome.

- ¿Había un espejo en una de las habitaciones?... – me removí en la cama, ansioso por la respuesta de Tom.

- Bill, cálmate – me pidió

- ¿Había un espejo? – insistí casi con desesperación.

- Sí, sí… pero tranquilízate… - me pidió. Yo sentí un tirón en mi mano - ¡cuidado que te arrancaras el catéter!

Me quedé muy quieto en la cama. Si ese espejo estaba ahí ¿significaba que Kissa existía?

- De saber que te ibas a poner así, no te explico nada… - me reclamó Tom, sacando la bandeja que se mantenía de milagro sobre mis piernas.

- ¡Tom!... – él alzó un dedo, deteniéndome antes de que continuara hablando.

- Si te vas a sobresaltar, no te responderé nada más… - me advirtió.

- Estaré tranquilo – prometí, sólo para conseguir lo que quería. Necesitaba saber más.

Tom se tomó un minuto antes de hablar. Los dos botes de helado se quedaron olvidados sobre una mesa lateral.

- Había un espejo… - señaló. Yo apreté la sábana en un puño conteniéndome para que él siguiera hablando – y comenzaste a insistir en que nos lo lleváramos…

- ¿Llevárnoslo? – pregunté confuso.

- ¿No recuerdas eso tampoco?... – preguntó, incluso más confuso que yo.

- No.

¿Por qué no recordaba lo que Tom me contaba?

- El médico ayer, habló de algo de confusión las primera horas, pero no dijo nada de pérdida de memoria… - cuestiono.

- No importa eso… - hice un gesto de impaciencia con la mano - ¿qué hicimos con el espejo?

Me miró evaluando mi actitud. Lo sabía. Yo lo miraba igual cuando tanteaba la suya.

- Tratar de llevárnoslo… - le hice un gesto insistente, para que continuara - ¡Se cayó Bill!... ¡Se cayó!

- ¿Se rompió?... – pregunté con cierta incredulidad.

- Pues sí… y cuando eso sucedió te pusiste como te pusiste… - exclamó. Al notar mi silencio continuó – saltó algo de polvo, la habitación estaba muy sucia… - asentí, esperando a que me explicara más – y comenzaste a ahogarte… - miró al suelo.

- ¿Y?...

Me observó.

- Que me lo pasé muy mal Bill… y ya no quiero hablar más… - caminó hasta su chaqueta que estaba sobre el sillón.

- Tom… - insistí.

- Saldré a fumarme un cigarrillo… - dijo, sacándolos de la chaqueta – mamá vendrá pronto.

- ¡Tom! – lo llamé cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo muy cerca de ella y me miró.

- Bill… - comenzó a negar con un gesto suave. Se notaba angustiado. Yo esperé – te me morías en los brazos Bill… te ahogabas… te morías… - tragué con dificultad – eso no es algo que quiera vivir ¿sabes?... Tú y yo, siempre juntos ¿recuerdas?... – asentí – pues eso… - se quedó en silencio, pero en lugar de ir hacia la puerta, camino en mi dirección.

- Te entiendo… - le dije.

- ¿En tu sueño estaba muerto? – me preguntó. Asentí – quizás un sueño puede acercarse a la realidad… - se encogió de hombros.

- No te imaginas cuanto…

.

Esa noche, llevaba cerca de una hora intentando dormir. Mi cabeza burbujeaba con toda la información que tenía. Era como una lucha interna por ocupar un lugar. Tenía más información de la que podía almacenar e iba a tener que seleccionar. Al parecer aquella extraña afección pulmonar, me había mantenido con fiebre muy alta y sueños que ahora yo confundía con la realidad. Una realidad que, por cierto, no recordaba. Pero lo peor eran las sensaciones, la certeza de que sentía algo, cariño quizás, por una persona que existía sólo en mi cabeza, porque al parecer Kissa era sólo producto de mis delirios.

¿Y el espejo?

Suspiré suavemente al recordarlo. La casa existía y estaba efectivamente abandonada como en mi sueño, el espejo existía también, pero claro, todo podría ser parte de un juego de mi mente.

- Tom… - murmuré a mi hermano que se mantenía dormitando en el sillón que había junto a la cama - ¿estás despierto?...

La única luz que había encendida, era una pequeña lámpara de pared junto a la puerta, pero podía ver el rostro de Tom.

No me respondía.

- ¿Tom?... – insistí con un poco más de voz y esperé. Cuando ya iba a darme por vencido me respondió.

- Ahora sí…

Me reí suavemente.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeños estuvimos en casa de Sarah? – le pregunté.

- Sí…

- ¿Recuerdas el paseo que dimos?... – continué.

- Sí…

- ¿Y a la niña?... – cuando le pregunté por Kissa, noté como mi corazón se agitaba y el monitos delator cambió su ritmo. Tom se incorporó en el sillón abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Qué tiene esa niña? – me habló, prestándome más atención.

- Es Kissa…

Resopló, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sillón.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes saber eso? Si nunca la alcanzamos… - preguntó.

- Es ella Tom… - insistí – lo sé…

- Ya… la soñaste ¿verdad?... – tenía los ojos cerrados nuevamente.

- Sí.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que volví a hablar.

- Tengo que volver a esa casa…

Tom se sentó de golpe en el sillón.

- ¿Estás loco?... – se exaltó – ya te dije que casi te mueres ahí… - le faltaba poco para gritar.

- Necesito saber cosas… necesito saber de ella…

- No, no, no, no y no… - expresó categórico – los médicos aún no saben qué mierda te pasó en esa casa… yo no te llevo ahí ni loco…

- Tom… - insistí con la suplica implícita en la tres letras que formaban su nombre.

Me miró desde su sitio.

- Mierda Bill… - hizo una pequeña pausa, meditando y se sentó – con mascarilla…

- Sí… - asentí.

- Y llevaremos medicamentos… - continuó.

- Sí…

- Quizás deberíamos llevar algo de oxigeno…

- No exageres – quise calmarlo.

- No exagero Bill… - habló seriamente – yo no paso por lo mismo otra vez.

Comprendía lo difícil que le resultaba a Tom hacer lo que me pedía. Quizás debía plantearme el hacerlo sólo.

- Y ni se te ocurra pensar que no iré contigo – me advirtió.

Mierda.

Me reí y Tom lo hizo conmigo. Creo que fue la primera risa, realmente alegre, que compartíamos desde… ¿desde qué?... eso era lo que tenía que averiguar. Encontraría a Kissa, la miraría a los ojos y sabría si ella me conocía. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Ahora duérmete… - me dijo, cuando dejamos de reír – a ver si el médico te deja volver a casa mañana.

- Sí…

Me acomodé y observé a Tom que se acomodaba en el sillón. No parecía cómodo.

- Tom…

- Si que eres un enfermo de mierda ¿eh?... – contestó. Me reí - ¿qué quieres ahora?... no iré por la chica de tus sueños, si es eso lo que quieres…

- No… ni que estuviese loco… a ti te gustaba ¿recuerdas?...

- ¿Mmm?... – pareció recordar a la Kissa niña - ¿entonces qué quieres?...

Me moví, dejando un sitio en la cama.

- Ven… acomódate aquí… o no me servirás de enfermero mañana…

- Ja, ja… - se mofó, poniéndose en pie para dejarse caer junto a mí en la cama, rebotando ligeramente.

- Tom…

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó en tono cansino.

- Gracias por estar aquí otra vez…

- No me he ido…

- Ya… eso dices tú…

Tom rió suavemente.

- Duérmete mejor…

Me silencié. Aunque mi mente no lograba hacerlo. Los recuerdos tan nítidos y detallados de cada momento con Kissa, estaban ahí, demasiado claros para mí, como para tratarse de un sueño. Ella tenía que existir.

Cerré los ojos y pude ver los suyos grises y profundos. Mentalmente le di las buenas noches, esperando que en el lugar en el que se encontrara, pudiera sentirme.

Continuará…

**Sólo me queda decir, que me han encantado los comentarios de ayer… el primero que recibí fue el de Adri, con un claro "ó.O" que me dijo que había logrado mi objetivo, y los demás no se quedaron atrás para nada… me encanta leerlos, porque en ellos las veo a ustedes y ya saben que las quiero un montón.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Mención especial de hoy, para yayoi, que por encima de sus principios se animó a leer el fic, a pesar de que en el primer capítulo me dijo que no le gustó saber que Tom estaba muerto y que me dejó un comentario desdiciéndose, así se hacen las cosas, aquí no se trata de no equivocarse, se trata de saber reconocerlo y mejorarlo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

.

La misma carretera solitaria en las afueras de Hamburgo. El mismo paisaje que ya había recorrido anteriormente, en circunstancias muy diferentes.

- Deberías dejarme que condujera yo – reclamó Tom nuevamente.

- Prefiero hacerlo yo.

- Ya, pero no confió en tus reflejos… - continuó – llevas apenas dos días fuera del hospital.

- Estoy bien Tom… - intenté calmarlo una vez más.

- Eso dices tú, pero yo temo por mi vida – me reí – sí ya, tú ríete…

Continué riendo un poco más.

- Eres tan exagerado… - dije.

- Antes nunca querías conducir… - habló mirando por su lado de la ventana.

- Ya…

No le había explicado la razón de querer hacerlo ahora. Sólo le había dicho que, en lo que todos catalogaban como mi sueño, estaba muerto, pero no como había sucedido.

- ¿Y por qué ahora sí? – preguntó.

- Llevó muchos días en el hospital, tú lo has dicho…

- Por lo mismo debería hacerlo yo – se quejaba más que mi madre.

- Ahí está la casa de Sarah… - interrumpí.

- Sí, ya…. Tú cámbiame el tema…

- Deja ya de quejarte Tom, te pondrás viejo… - quise bromear.

Lo cierto es que me sentía feliz. Tom estaba vivo y buscaría la manera de encontrar a Kissa. Ella me recordaría ¿verdad?, me había hablado, al menos en mi sueño.

Estacionamos el coche, fuera de la casa de Sarah y ella salió a recibirnos de inmediato.

- Muchacho… - dijo, caminando hacia mí con su aire maternal – que bueno es verte tan repuesto… - cerró sus brazos en torno a mí en un abrazo que no me tardé en responder afectuosamente – nos diste un buen susto…

- Lo siento… - me disculpé sinceramente.

- No lo sientas… - me miró y sonrió - ¿quieren té?... – preguntó mirando a Tom.

- ¿Eh?... – yo sabía perfectamente que a Tom no le gustaba el té.

- Claro… - respondí por ambos.

- Muy bien… - dijo Sarah animada, invitándonos a entrar.

Tom y yo caminamos tras ella.

- Sabes que no me gusta el té… - murmuró Tom.

- Lo prepara muy bien… - me susurré.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Lo sabía.

Al entrar, me encontré con la cocina tal y como la recordaba, aunque claro, Tom me diría que era normal que lo recordara, considerando que habíamos estado aquí hacía poco más de una semana.

- Siéntense… - nos invitó – Frederick está trabajando, pero se alegrará de saber que han venido.

- Gracias… - hablamos al unísono.

Nos sirvió una taza de té a cada uno y otra para ella. Sobre la mesa, en un rincón, había un tejido en el que ella estaba trabajando.

- ¿Una bufanda? – le pregunté. Sarah me miró.

- Sí… - respondió con cierta sorpresa - ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Se nota?

Lo cierto es que para mí era evidente, pero probablemente para cualquier otra persona que no reconociera el tejido, no lo sería.

- Lo supuse… - contesté restándole importancia.

Sarah bebió de su té.

- Pruébenlo… - nos instó. Yo bebí, en tanto Tom apenas tocó el líquido con los labios.

Observé a Sarah, quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

- ¿Te han dicho los médicos que fue lo que te sucedió? – comenzó ella con las preguntas.

- No están demasiado seguros… - quise explicarme – una especie de asma…

- Mmm… - asintió Sarah.

- Seguramente algo en esa casa abandonada le produjo el asma – intervino Tom enfadado – y él ahora quiere volver…

Lo miré, parecía estar buscando apoyo contra mi idea en ella.

- ¿Volver?... – me preguntó Sarah. La miré.

- Bueno… - titubeé, ¿cómo le explicaría a ella la inquietud que tenía?

- Si te has sentido mal ahí, no deberías volver… - continuó Sarah.

- Eso también se lo he dicho yo… - apoyó Tom y lo observé enfadado.

- Además… - volvió a hablar Sarah – esa casa no es buen sitio…

La miré fijamente. Eran las mismas palabras. La misma actitud.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté notando la ansiedad.

Sarah me observó. Supo inmediatamente que lo mío no era simple curiosidad.

- No hay una buena historia ahí – intentó cortar mis preguntas.

- Cuéntamela… - le pedí apretando la taza entre mis manos.

- Bill… - intentó contenerme Tom.

- Cosas malas pasaron ahí… - dijo Sarah, poniéndose en pie – no son cosas de las que quiera hablar.

- Bill… - insistió Tom en un murmullo – la estás incomodando.

Me puse en pie.

- Sarah… - pedí con obstinación - ¿vivía ahí una chica?...

Sarah abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía que la estaba acorralando y tenía la certeza de que su respuesta sería positiva, pero necesitaba esa confirmación.

- Bill, vámonos… - Tom tiró de mí – lo siento Sarah…

- No te preocupes Tom… - dijo ella evitando mi mirada – ya conoces la salida… - comenzó a caminar hacía el pasillo.

- Sarah – quise detenerla.

- Vamos… - volvió a tirar Tom de mí.

Sarah se detuvo y me miró.

- No sé qué interés tengas en esa casa… - comenzó a decir – pero no es un buen sitio… - me mantuve en silencio, esperando su respuesta. Me miró directamente – Sí, vivió ahí una chica… - habló y entreabrí los labios para respirar mejor, el corazón se me inquietó.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – no pude evitar parecer ansioso al preguntar.

Sarah arrugó el ceño, como si le costara decir su nombre. Yo tuve que apretar los labios para no mencionarlo.

- Dime Sarah…

- Bill, por favor… - nuevamente sentí la mano de Tom tirando de mí.

- Kissa… se llamaba Kissa… - soltó las palabras, como si con ellos soltara una confesión.

La mano de Tom perdió presión sobre mi brazo.

- Perdóname Sarah… pero necesitaba que me lo dijeras…

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, así que salimos de su casa de inmediato.

- ¡Por Dios Bill!... – exclamó Tom, en cuanto estuvimos en el coche – tanta tensión no puedes ser buena…

- Lo siento… - me disculpé arrancando el auto para salir de casa de Sarah, avanzando lo suficiente por la carretera, para llegar a la entrada que recordaba haber tomado hacía la casa de Kissa.

- ¿Nos detendremos aquí? – quiso saber Tom.

- Sí, es por ahí… - respondí, indicando el bosque.

- ¿Estás seguro?... yo solo veo arboles…

- Sí, estoy seguro… - cerré la puerta de mi lado del coche, rodeándolo.

Él bajó a continuación y me siguió.

El camino estaba completamente cerrado, parecía no haber sido recorrido en mucho tiempo. Tal como aquella única vez en que lo había recorrido desde este lugar. Cuando siguiendo la dirección que Kissa me había dado a través del espejo, había llegado hasta su casa, sólo que siete años más tarde.

- ¿Cómo sabías su nombre? – preguntó Tom tras de mí. Ambos haciendo sonar la maleza con nuestros pasos.

- Ya te lo expliqué…

Luego de un instante de silencio volvió a hablar.

- ¿De tu sueño?... pero ¿cómo la conocías en tu sueño?... – preguntó.

Me detuve y me giré para mirarlo. Tom frenó en seco, a punto de chocar conmigo.

- Siempre te lo cuento todo ¿verdad? – le pregunté. Tom asintió.

- Eso creo… - me reí con ironía – a excepción de lo que me confesarte hace unas semanas sobre Lilith Haider… esa me la debes…

- ¿Qué te conté? – Lo interrumpí, pero no dejé que me respondiera - ¿Qué una chica me había detenido en la calle, mientras tú comprabas cigarrillos?

- Sí – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Lo sabía! – expresé con alegría. Me estaba acercando a Kissa, no podía estar tan equivocado.

Volví al camino.

- Tú te despertaste más loco que antes… - se quejó Tom tras de mí. Yo sólo quería llegar a la casa, encontrar algo que me acercara a Kissa – seguramente te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te caíste en esa casa…

- ¡Ahí está! – exclamé, cuando divisé la casa abandonada.

- Sí… esa misma casa… - continuaba quejándose Tom - ¿qué se supone que encontraremos aquí?... además de una posibilidad de muerte, claro…

- No sé… alguna pista… algo que me diga dónde puedo encontrarla…

- ¿De verdad crees que lo que soñaste pasó?...

- Tom… - me detuve y lo miré. Él lo hizo también. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero sabía que a él le costaría entenderlo, si me lo contaran a mí, no lo creería. Suspiré – te puedes quedar aquí si quieres, entraré yo…

- ¡Jah!... ni loco… - avanzó, adelantándose a mí.

Entramos en la casa y Tom no paraba de mirarme. Era como si esperara a que yo colapsara en cualquier momento. Pero no me sentía preocupado, de alguna manera suponía que la ruptura del espejo y aquella insólita enfermedad que me atacó, tenían relación.

No puedo negar el ahogo, más bien emocional, que me embargó cuando entré en la habitación de Kissa y vi el espejo en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Tom.

- Sí… - me apresuré a asentir.

Los recuerdos de esta habitación, llegaron a mí, tan frescos y nítidos, que por más que quisiera convencerme, no podría jamás decir que eran parte de un sueño. Kissa había estado aquí conmigo, me había hablado, había llorado conmigo y me había ofrecido ayuda.

Me puse de pie junto al espejo y observé la habitación, recreando los detalles que había en la habitación de ella, en la que ella habitaba, no en el espacio vacío en el que ahora me encontraba. Intenté pensar en el modo en que ella podía haber dejado un mensaje.

- ¿Qué estás esperando que suceda? – preguntó Tom desde la puerta. Al parece un poco más tranquilo.

Lo miré.

- Ella dormía aquí… - le indiqué el espacio en el que estaba la cama – y guardaba un cuaderno acá, en una cajonera que tenía… - Tom me observaba – tiraba la ropa en una silla que había en esa esquina… - sonreí al recordar aquello. Mi hermano sólo me miraba. Suspiré – sé que es extraño… - él alzó ambas cejas y miró al suelo.

En ese momento recordé el colgante que ella me había dejado. Me llevé la mano al pecho y lo busqué, sólo encontré el relicario que no me quitaba nunca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Tom se alarmó.

- El colgante…

- ¿Qué colgante?... – preguntó.

- El que tenía una mano con una lagrima… de plata…

- No te he visto ese colgante Bill…

Cerré los ojos y busqué centrarme, dentro de la incoherencia que había en mi cabeza. Yo había estado cerca de seis semanas en aquella realidad, aquel sueño. O al menos ese era el tiempo que yo recordaba haber vivido. Pero en esta realidad, en la que Tom seguía vivo, habían pasado menos de dos.

- El colgante… - abrí los ojos y pasé por un lado de Tom.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó siguiéndome.

Bajé la escalera, y salí en dirección a la piedra junto al árbol que se veía a través de la ventana de Kissa.

- ¡Bill!... – escuché acercarse a Tom, mientras yo miraba alrededor algo con lo que abrir la tierra.

- Ella enterró un colgante… - le dije, haciendo pequeños círculos, observando, hasta que vi una piedra, que por su forma, podía servirme.

- ¿Y crees que lo encontrarás?... – preguntó.

Me dejé caer de rodillas en el lugar indicado y miré a mi hermano.

- Espero que sí.

Enterré la piedra con fuerza e hice palanca con ella, para lograr sacar un primer bocado. Notaba la diferencia entre la vez anterior que había hecho lo mismo, debido a lo débil que me sentía entonces.

Escuché a Tom, dar algunas vueltas alrededor, para luego arrodillarse frente a mí. Enterrando una piedra, para ayudarme a avanzar.

- Definitivamente me quieres matar a disgustos… - se quejó.

Me reí.

- Te vas a poner viejo… - me mofé.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que él y yo trabajábamos en hacer más grande y profundo el agujero, vi el pañuelo. El corazón me latió dispar por la emoción.

- ¡Para!... – le pedí con prisa. Tom se detuvo en el aire.

Metí las manos en la tierra y como antes, en esta misma situación, no me importó ensuciármelas hasta las uñas, con tal de desenterrar lo que ahora mismo, consideraba un tesoro.

Cuando tuve el pañuelo en mis manos, miré a Tom, el me observaba incrédulo. Notaba la respiración agitada y el corazón batiente. Abrí el pañuelo sobre mis piernas y lo encontré. La mano que Kissa me había enviado, sosteniendo aquella lágrima en la que yo reconocía la tristeza que había sentido.

Dos lágrimas se me cayeron. Eran lágrimas emocionadas y agradecidas.

- Tengo que encontrarla Tom… - le dije a mi hermano. Y él, incapacitado para hablar, asintió.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… quiero que encontremos a Kissa!... Bill ya sabe que ella existía, así que ahora tendrá que hacer algo para encontrarla.**

**Se pueden creer que esta historia no tiene lemon?... jajajajajaja…**

**Besos y muchas gracias por sus mensajes. Me han emocionado mucho estos días.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

.

- Borra a ese… - le dije a Tom, que tenía la lista con todos los teléfonos, de personas apellidadas Meier, que vivían en Hamburgo y los alrededores.

Tom suspiró.

- ¿Sabes cuántas personas hay en esta lista? – preguntó.

- No… dame el siguiente… - le pedí, refiriéndome al número, para marcar.

Llevábamos varias horas intentando encontrar a Kissa. La habíamos buscado por su nombre, pero no aparecía en el registro.

- Sabes que tendremos que volver a Los Ángeles ¿no?... – su pregunta fue cautelosa. Tom sabía que ahora mismo estaba empecinado con Kissa y aunque él estaba un poco más convencido de su existencia, presentía su temor a que ella no supiera ni de qué le hablaba.

- Puedes adelantarte… - me encogí de hombros – el número… - pedí de inmediato.

- ¿Qué?... ¿y dejarte aquí sólo?... ¿buscando, a saber qué?.. – no podía ser más claro. Aún no confiaba en mi juicio.

Tomé el listado de sus manos y comencé a marcar.

- No voy a discutir Tom, entiendo que no me creas… - dije, llevándome el teléfono al oído.

- No es que no te crea… bueno sí es… bueno…

- ¿Sí? ¿Casa de los Meier?... – pregunté, cuando la voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea.

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que alguien contestaba, yo alertaba los sentidos para intentar reconocer a Kissa. La mujer me confirmo que era la casa de los Meier, pero dada las circunstancias, había muchas "casa de los Meier".

- Verá, estoy intentando encontrar a Kissa Meier… - el nombre salió de mi boca, con total normalidad. Sólo yo sabía el modo en que acariciaban mis labios ese nombre – comprendo… - dije, cuando la mujer me explicó, que como en todos los lugares anteriores, que había llamado, no vivía, ahí, ninguna Kissa – gracias y disculpe las molestias.

Corté la llamada, tachando de inmediato el número que acababa de marcar. Mientras el lápiz marcaba las líneas sobre los números, yo me preguntaba cual era la medida que había que alcanzar, antes de darse por vencido. Pero en cuanto pensaba en decir "basta", algo me dolía en el pecho.

- Déjame, te ayudo… - dijo, arrastrando la lista hacia su lado.

- Gracias.

- Marca…

Comenzó a dictarme el siguiente número.

- ¿Sí?... buenas tardes… ¿la casa de los Meier?... – la voz de un hombre, que podía ser su padre, me atendió – Estoy intentando encontrar a Kissa… Meier… - suspiré – comprendo… gracias…

Tiré el teléfono sobre la mesa, me eché atrás en la silla y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

- Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta, tomar aire te hará bien… - sugirió Tom.

- Quiero encontrarla…

- Seguirá estando, dónde sea que este… podemos dar un paseo… - insistió. Lo miré.

Sabía que tenía razón. Kissa seguiría estando en el mismo lugar en unas horas más, necesitaba despejarme, o terminaría destrozando el teléfono.

- Pero conduzco yo.

Tom suspiró y extendió su respuesta, mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

- Bueno…

.

- Esa, esa… - decía Georg a Gustav, mirando a una de las chicas que estaba en la pista de baile.

Nos habíamos reunido con ellos y habían insistido en que fuésemos a un club. La idea no me convencía demasiado, pero los seguí, con la premisa que me arrojó Tom.

"_Quizás puedas encontrarla en un sitio así"_

Aunque sabía bien que era una tontería pensar en ello, pero ¿cuántas cosas improbables me habían sucedido últimamente?, como para descartar posibilidades estaba yo.

- ¿Cómo va a ser esa? – Preguntó Gustav – Tom dijo que era rubia.

Yo suspiré bebiendo un poco de mi bebida. Nada de alcohol, había dicho el médico, aunque ahora mismo me moría por un vodka.

- Tampoco es rubia, rubia… - dijo Tom, que les había dicho a los chicos, que yo buscaba a una chica, de las características de Kissa, que la había visto hace un tiempo a la distancia, y vaya distancia, pensé – Bill… - lo miré – no es rubia del todo ¿verdad?

Me resultaba tan gracioso, ver a los tres intentando encontrar a alguien que ni siquiera conocían.

- La verdad es que ya no sé… - me encogí de hombros.

Podían haber sucedido tantos cambios en siete años. Aunque en medio de mis sueños, o recuerdos, la veía muy similar a como la había conocido. Me enfoqué en ese recuerdo. Creo que me dolió el alma cuando recordé como la había tratado. Su cabello era algo más oscuro, sólo un poco, como si el tono ligeramente anaranjado que tenía, predominara. Sus rizos, que solían ser una maraña, estaban más definidos y sus pómulos…

- ¡¿Esa?... – exclamó esta vez Tom.

Miré casi de forma instintiva.

Había una chica esperando a que la atendieran en el bar, junto a otras dos. La chica que Tom me indicó, se mantenía de perfil, de modo que no me era posible ver bien su rostro, pero su cabello se ajustaba a la descripción que le había dado.

- No creo que lo sea… - dije, acercándome un poco más a Tom. La escasa luz que había en el sitio que nos habían dado, nos protegía a los cuatro.

- Ve a ver… - me instó – ¿qué pierdes?... más tiempo hemos gastado hoy en llamadas telefónicas.

No podía quitarle razón. Tomé aire.

- Ve… - insistió Gustav.

- Y si no es ella, háblale igual – concluyo Georg riendo.

Lo pensé un momento. Observando con detención a la chica. Sabía que si no la encontraba pronto, mi vida volvería a la normalidad y ya sería casi imposible pensar en hallarla, hablarle, agradecerle.

Me puse en pie y los chicos soltaron a coro una exclamación alegre, los miré sorprendido, cualquiera diría que había roto una marca olímpica o algo parecido. Entonces la mire, ella se había girado, de modo que podía distinguir su rostro.

No, no era Kissa.

Me sentí estúpido, sólo por pensar en que pudiera tratarse de ella. Era absurdo sólo imaginarlo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Gustav.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Georg, mirando a la chica y luego a mí.

Ambos chicos no entendían mi expresión. Sin embargo Tom lo supo.

- Que no es ella – dijo con seguridad.

Aunque la posibilidad era mínima, por un pequeño instante me sentí ilusionado.

.

Al día siguiente, ´me levanté pronto y estaba marcando algunos números de los que había en el listado que tenía, cuando Tom apareció en la cocina, que era dónde me encontraba, tras un intento fallido de prepararme algo para desayunar.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿a qué hora te has levantado? – me preguntó.

- Hace una hora… más o menos… - me llevé el teléfono al oído.

- ¿Desayunaste? – quiso saber. Negué con un gesto.

- ¿Sí?... quería saber si ¿vive ahí Kissa Meier?... – miré a Tom con la expectativa de la pregunta, y luego con el fracaso de la respuesta – disculpe.

Apreté el teléfono, llevaba catorce llamadas desde que me había levantado y aún me quedaban la mitad de los Meier, sólo, de Hamburgo.

Suspiré.

- ¿Café? – preguntó mi hermano, que realmente estaba teniendo una paciencia digna de ser premiada.

- Gracias.

Comenzó a preparar la cafetera.

- ¿Qué crees que podría estar haciendo ella ahora? ¿Estudiar? ¿Trabajar? – preguntó, posicionando la cafetera, observándome de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina.

- No lo sé… trabajando… creo… - miraba el teléfono en mi mano.

Tom se sentó y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Imaginé que querría suplirme en lo de hacer llamadas, así que se lo dejé, manipulándolo.

- ¿Sabías que Kissa significa, hermana de gemelos en egipcio?... – me preguntó Tom

- ¿Qué haces?... – le pregunté.

- ¿No es obvio?... – respondió, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

- No, no lo es…

- La estoy buscando en internet. Quizás encuentre algo… - se encogió de hombros.

Lo cierto es que no lo había pensado. Era una posibilidad como cualquier otra.

Creo que casi me subí sobre la mesa, para llegar a ver la pantalla del teléfono.

- Busca por diseño publicitario… - le sugerí.

Tom me miró.

- De verdad… si esa chica en tus sueños te dijo tantas cosas, debería haberte dejado una dirección… - ironizó, pero luego ambos reímos, del absurdo que nos rodeaba, pero aún así seguimos buscando.

- ¿Hay algo?...

- Calma, acaba de abrir… - Tom parecía muy concentrado, yo miraba de medio lado la pequeña pantalla – Kira… Kira diseños… decoraciones…

- ¿Algo?... – insistí.

Tom negó con un gesto.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó entonces.

- ¡¿Qué? – quise tirar del teléfono.

¿La habíamos encontrado?

- Mierda… - masculló Tom. Lo miré y por su expresión supe que no era algo bueno.

- ¿Qué?... – pregunté con la voz contenida. Podía notar la presión en el pecho. El miedo.

Tom me miró. Resopló

- Bill…aquí hay una noticia sobre un accidente… - en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza.

No dos veces, pensé.

- ¿Habla de ella?... – murmuré.

- Sí… te leo… - miró la pantalla – en malas condiciones quedó la conductora del coche que fue chocado lateralmente por el primero…

Un choque. Un accidente.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunté ansioso, sosteniendo con la mano el colgante de Kissa, que llevaba al cuello desde que lo había encontrado.

Tom buscó en medio de la noticia y creo que poco le faltó para ponerse blanco como una hoja de papel.

- Diecinueve de Enero…

Ambos nos miramos. De alguna manera yo comprendía lo que podía significar, para Tom era una confirmación más, de lo que yo le había contado.

Comenzamos buscando el parte policial sobre el accidente. En la policía no podían darnos mayores datos, sólo se ofrecieron a facilitar un teléfono de contacto, aunque a cambio tomaron todos nuestros datos, para asegurarse de que no utilizaríamos de manera indebida esa información. Cuando salimos de la policía y entramos en el coche, yo mantenía mi teléfono en una mano y el número en la otra, ambas con un ligero temblor.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó Tom junto a mí. Negué, sin quitar la mirada de lo que tenía en las manos.

Sabía que esta llamada abriría una puerta, para seguir avanzando, o la cerraría definitivamente.

Marqué el teléfono con más lentitud de la habitual, escuchando el 'tic, tic, tic' de cada número al marcar. Esperé y la voz de una chica al otro lado, logró que me sobresaltara, el segundo exacto que tardé en comprender que no se trataba de ella.

- Sí… ehm… - titubeé, escuchado la pregunta de 'quién es', obvia, al otro lado – me han dado este número, para encontrar a Kissa Meier...

El corazón batía en mi pecho con fuerza.

- Es su casa… ¿quién llama?... – continuó preguntando la chica al otro lado.

- Un amigo… Bill… - agregué al no obtener respuesta.

- Hablas con Annie, una amiga… - así que era Annie - Kissa y yo compartimos departamento… - al oír aquello me sentí un poco menos ansioso, al parecer estaba bien - ¿Qué tan amigos son?... – quiso saber – ella no tiene muchos amigos…

- Un… amigo lejano… - cerré los ojos, ante la estupidez de mi propia explicación. Tom se dio con la palma en la frente.

- Verás… ella tuvo un accidente… - comenzó a explicarme Annie.

- Sí, lo sé… por eso llamó, para saber cómo está… - la ansiedad se filtraba en cada palabra.

- Sigue en el hospital… - su voz se fue haciendo más apagado, como cuando quieres dar una mala noticia. Yo sentí el peso de cada sílaba – no ha despertado.

- ¿Despertado?...- miré a Tom, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, me observaba inquieto – ¿me podrías decir dónde está?

De ese modo Annie me dio la ubicación de Kissa. Hospital, piso y habitación.

El blanco pasillo se me hacia interminable, a pesar de los largos pasos que estaba dando. Tom caminaba junto a mí, con el mismo ritmo. Ambos en absoluto silencio. Me detuve frente a la puerta que indicaba el número de la habitación de Kissa, y tuve que tomar aire antes de decidirme a empujarla con suavidad. La prisa y la ansiedad me traían el corazón acelerado.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y recorrí el pequeño pasillo que había en la entrada, antes de poder ver la cama. Me quedé de pie, estático y sin poder avanzar, cuando la vi a ella, recostada y conectada a una serie de máquinas que median sus contantes vitales.

- Kissa… - susurré, prácticamente para mí, notando el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta por las lágrimas – mi preciosa Kissa…

"_Un día te vi, estabas envuelta en la luz pálida de mis anhelos, que comenzó a hacerse más intensa, cuando tus ojos me vieron a mí"_

Continuará…

**No me linchen… que de lo contrario no puedo terminar la historia ¡!...**

**Al menos la ha encontrado, sé que no parecen las mejores circunstancias, pero hay ciertas cosas necesarias, para que la historia se sostenga. Espero que a pesar de todo me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	18. CApítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

.

Me encontraba guardando dentro de mi bolso, una serie de objetos. Mi teléfono móvil, las llaves de casa, pañuelos de papel, la libreta con las direcciones posibles para visitar este día. Todo iba cayendo dentro a toda velocidad, pero me detuve cuando vi el álbum, aquel que contenía tanto de mí, de mi pasado y de mi presente. Lo tomé, como si se tratara de un delicado cristal que no quería que se rompiera. Y lo abrí al azar, así como llevaba haciendo tanto tiempo, para encontrarme con sus ojos castaños, iluminados por una sonrisa que era tan suya y a la vez tan imposible en el Bill que conocí.

Acaricié su mejilla plana en la fotografía, imaginando lo que debía de ser tocarlo, sentir en las yemas de los dedos el tacto de su piel. Quizás él nunca comprendería, lo mucho que había llegado a amarlo en estos años. La forma en que mi corazón se paralizaba, con cada nueva noticia que escuchaba sobre él. Y el deseo infinito que tenía de abrazarlo.

Acaricié también su labio en la imagen, recreando en mi mente su tacto contra los míos, con aquella ensoñación que llevaba tanto tiempo acompañándome. Recordé entonces la primera vez que lo vi en mi presente, no en aquel reflejo de su futuro, que me mostraba el espejo. Cuando lo vi con los dieciséis años que tenía en mi realidad.

Lo busqué tanto, quería saber cómo era entonces. Y lo encontré en una página de internet, en la foto de una revista, con su chaqueta blanca y su cabello oscuro. Los ojos maquillados, las uñas pintadas y una seguridad que no llegué a conocerle. Parecía tan diferente al chico que me encontré al otro lado del espejo. Rubio, demacrado hasta la enfermedad y tan dolido como me sentía yo por entonces.

Habían pasado ya, siete años desde aquello, los mismos siete años que él había mencionado.

Me senté en la cama olvidándome de toda mi prisa. Cerré el álbum y volví a abrirlo al azar, encontrándome con una fotografía más reciente. El corazón me dio un salto y creo que hasta la presión sanguínea me subió de golpe al verlo. Era un hombre ya, tan hombre como yo mujer y si años atrás, solo me inspiraba una enorme ternura, ahora esa ternura se mezclaba con algo más. y mi estómago se retorcía inquieto.

Respiré profundamente, sabía que no podía pensar en ello ahora. Sólo me quedaban tres días para evitar que la sonrisa que le había visto todos estos años, se apagara, convirtiéndolo en el fantasma que vi al otro lado del espejo. No, no podía permitir que eso le sucediese a Bill.

Cerré el álbum y lo metí en mi bolso. Hoy tampoco iría a trabajar. Sabía que arriesgaba mi empleo con ello, pero era un costo asumible, después de todo.

- ¡Vamos! – me gritó Annie desde la puerta.

- Ya voy…

Me miré en el espejo por última vez, acomodando mi cabello algo menos rebelde, para que si hoy era el día en que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente a él, al menos me viese aceptable. El nudo de mi estomago remontó ante ese pensamiento.

No es momento Kissa, no es momento. Era la cantinela que se repetía en mi mente.

Tomé el bolso que estaba sobre mi cama y salí del departamento que compartía con Annie, en busca de Bill, esperando a que finalmente hoy fuese ese día en que pudiese encontrarlo.

Llevaba prácticamente desde navidad buscándolo, no era fácil acercarse a él, siempre había alguien cerca, siempre caminaba con prisa o subía a algún vehículo. Las pocas veces que lo tuve a alcance, flaqueé, pensando en la imposibilidad de que me creyera. Y ahora mismo sabía que no tenía muchas más opciones.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – me preguntó Annie, sentada en el asiento del acompañante.

- Nada… - dije. Mirándola fugazmente.

-Mmm… - no me creía, era obvio – te conozco hace demasiado…

Lo sabía, me conocía demasiado bien, porque llevaba tanto tiempo conmigo, que ya no recordaba el tiempo sin ella. Pero no le había contado jamás lo de Bill, Annie creía que coleccionaba sus fotografías, su música y seguía cada paso que daba, sólo por afición, como haría cualquier fan rematadamente loca por su artista. No, nunca había intentado siquiera mencionárselo, al principio por temor a que me tacharan de loca, y luego, creo que luego fue simplemente por egoísmo, por no compartirlo, por mantenerlo sólo mío, al menos en recuerdo.

¿Cuándo había dejado de sufrir por Adrian? No lo sé. Sólo sé que Bill me sostuvo. Él, su música, su amor por la vida, su apasionamiento, él me había dado la mano, sin saberlo.

- ¿No me lo dirás?... – volvió a insistir Annie a mi lado. Le sonreí.

- No me pasa nada…

Quizás algún día se lo contaría, cuando ella ya tuviese hijos, o quizás nietos. Cuando yo viera a Bill feliz y con una vida hermosa. Necesitaba por todos los medios evitarle el dolor que le había visto vivir. Él no se merecía ese dolor.

- Ya me enteraré… dame tiempo… - me amenazó mi amiga, y luego de un pequeño silencio, ambas reímos.

Varias horas más tarde, luego de esperar a Bill oculta frente a la casa de su madre. Lo seguí a él y a su hermano, desde una distancia prudente, esperando a que no se escucharan los latidos de mi corazón, tal como los oía yo o me descubrirían muy pronto.

Caminaban tranquilos, reían y hasta un empujón recibió Bill, por parte de Tom, que desde luego le fue devuelto con un intento de punta pie. Todo parecía en calma, aunque no dejaban de mirar en todas direcciones, de vez en cuando, al parecer yo estaba siendo discreta ya que no habían reparado en mí, a pesar de que Bill miró hacía el sitio por el que yo caminaba, más de una vez. Lo cierto es que no sabía si sentirme defraudada por ello. Él no me veía.

De pronto se detuvieron, Bill sacó algo de su bolsillos, ambos deliberaban y entonces Tom hizo un gesto y avanzó hacía una tienda a unos pasos de Bill. Él observó alrededor y comenzó a fumarse un cigarrillo.

La oportunidad estaba ahí y yo casi no podía respirar pensando en acercarme a él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado esto?

Sí, lo sabía. Siete años.

Entonces vino a mi mente la imagen del Bill que conocí. Sus ojos tristes, su rostro desmejorado, el rubio de su cabello apagado. Y esa misma imagen, tan triste y dolorosa, fue la que me empujo a dar ese primer paso, cruzando la calle hacia él.

- ¿Bill?... – murmuré su nombre, casi sin voz, con tantas emociones contenidas en mi interior, que me sentía a punto de explotar.

Me miró.

- Sí… - sonrió, comenzando a mirar a su alrededor. Ya suponía que algo así podía suceder, con todo lo que le había tocado pasar con fans de todo tipo, aún así, no parecía una persona desconfiada, quizás cautelosa y tal vez eso me emocionó más aún.

Podía notar como mis ojos se condensaban. Era incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Cerré la mano en un puño, por miedo a alzarla para tocarlo, era él, el mismo chico que me había consolado cuando más lo había necesitado, el que había impedido que abandonara la vida por cobardía, aunque nunca escuché de su boca un reproche, sólo comprensión. Bill, mi razón de ser.

- Soy Kissa… - le mencioné, indicándome a mí misma, sabiendo lo imposible que era, que él me conociera, pero necesitaba decirle mi nombre.

- Oh… hola Kissa… - continuó sonriendo. Me quedé, por un instante, hechizada con la forma en que sus labios se marcaban en una sonrisa. Quería llorar, únicamente con verlo sonreír.

Perfile su rostro con mi mirada, reconociendo sus detalles sin la lámina de cristal que antes nos separara.

- ¿Quieres que te firme algo?... – me preguntó entonces y comprendí la imagen que estaba dando. Me reí nerviosa y miré al suelo.

Oh… no, no… - tenía que centrarme.

- Bueno… entonces… no sé cómo puedo ayudarte… - dijo con cierta inquietud, que seguramente mi extraña actitud le estaba produciendo.

Lo miré nuevamente, tenía que hablar.

- Cuando tenías ocho años, le escribiste una carta a una niña que se llamaba Lilith… ella tenía once… - le hablé, mencionando todo, tal como él me lo había contado, esperando a que aquel secreto lo ayudara a confiar en mí.

Me miró serio, la sonrisa de su rostro se había borrado.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?... – preguntó molesto. Lo cierto es que nunca pensé en que no me creyese.

- Me lo contaste tú… - quise explicarle, pero en cuanto lo dije, supe que no serviría.

Me miró fijamente, pero aquella mirada distaba mucho de la que yo me había imaginado en sueños, durante años.

- Mira, tengo prisa… - habló con decisión, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de mí. El pánico me hizo tomar su mano y ya no sabría explicar el modo en que mi corazón latía, o si lo seguía haciendo.

- Bill… escúchame por favor… - le pedí, miró mi mano, que sostenía la suya, para luego mirar mis ojos, buscando en ellos, sondeándolos.

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó, tirando de su mano, deseando liberarse de mí. Lo solté.

¿Cómo podía decirle lo que iba a suceder? ¿Cómo podía disfrazar algo así?

No, no podía.

- Dentro de tres días… - comencé, del único modo que tenía de advertirle -… Tom sufrirá un accidente… - sus ojos se abrieron espantados.

- ¡¿Qué?... – me increpó, en su gesto, en sus ojos, se podía leer claramente el desprecio. Y dolía.

- Y morirá…

Terminé, sabiendo que ahora mismo me estaba condenando ante él, pero si eso servía para evitar la muerte de Tom y con ello evitar el dolor de Bill. Valía la pena.

- ¡Estás loca ¿eh?... ¡será mejor que te vea un médico!... – me dio la espalda, estaba furioso, pero yo necesitaba que me creyera, que evitara el accidente.

- ¡Bill, por favor! – lo seguí.

- ¡Lárgate! – alzó la mano y se me heló la sangre.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y en mi mente se repetía su lamento.

"_Tom solía cuidar de mí… pero yo también lo hacía, también cuidaba de él…éramos un complemento perfecto…"_

- Bill… - murmure su nombre, él bajo el puño y me abandonó ahí.

Sabía que no iba a lograr que me creyera, pero también sabía que no permitiría que el sufriera como lo había hecho.

Esa noche lloré mucho y la siguiente, pero antes de dormirme, la víspera del accidente, le escribí una carta que guardé entre las fotografías que había en el álbum que tenía con sus fotos.

"_Te amo Bill"_

Decía un lado del papel doblado.

El día del accidente, me mantuve desde muy temprano, fuera de la casa de su madre, esperando una señal, algo que me indicara que tenía que arrancar el coche e impedir ese accidente, aunque fuese a fuerza de interponerme entre ambos coches. Pero nada sucedió. Nadie salió de esa casa, ese día. Al menos no, mientras yo estuve ahí.

Cuando la noche comenzó a avanzar, y ya no había personas en la calle, medio congelada comencé a conducir. Quizás Bill había decidido, después de todo, tomar precauciones, frente a la premonición absurda de una loca que se le cruzó en la calle. Tal vez debería venir mañana también y asegurarme.

La fuerte luz de un coche me iluminó por completo el rostro, desde mi izquierda, encandilándome. Cerré los ojos y escuché el golpe que me arrastró varios metros. Mi mente vagó, pasando por muchas imágenes. No sé si mi voz logró emitir algún sonido, pero lo último que recuerdo son las cuatro letras que forman su nombre.

Bill.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… sé que parece un poco cruel, pero al menos en el universo de mi cabecita, no se puede borrar un hecho, sin que otro lo reemplace ¿no?**

**Esperemos a ver qué pasa con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Se las quiere un montón.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Face cerró mi cuenta… ¿motivos?... sólo él lo sabe, así que creé una página como "Anyara" **


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

.

La vida es tan frágil, tan absolutamente delicada, que abruma sólo pensarlo. Tan frágil como las gotas de lluvia que chocan contra el cristal y se destrozan, se rompen en pequeñas gotas que se disuelven.

La lluvia cae y golpea contra el cristal tras de mí. El sonido agitado de las gotas, contrasta con el acompasado sonido de la maquina que registra los latidos de Kissa, tan tranquilos, armónicos. La observó ahí recostada, veo como su pecho sube y baja con suavidad, sin sobresalto, parece casi imposible pensar en que no está simplemente dormida, aunque lo esté en realidad.

Los médicos no comprendían la razón de su estado. Decían que había que esperar. Así que eso hacía yo. Esperar.

- Deberíamos ir a casa… - murmuró Tom, entrando en la habitación.

- Ve tú… - le dije, sin dejar de mirar a Kissa. Tom la observó también.

- Parece tranquila… - reflexionó.

- Sí…

La palabra salió de mi boca con resignación. En mi mente jugaba la imagen de la Kissa que vi aquella primera vez, a través del espejo, tan fresca y risueña. Su imagen se mezclaba con la tristeza que le vi al perder a su novio, para luego estrellarse contra la las palabras que me había dicho días atrás, pocos días antes de su accidente.

Alcé la mirada y observé a Tom, él me miró a su vez. Le debía tanto a Kissa. Tanto.

- Ve a casa… - le dije – yo me quedaré…

Tom rió con cierta ironía.

- ¿No has pensado que ella tendrá familia?... – me preguntó.

Dicho esto, la puerta se abrió, como si sus palabras hubiesen sido premonitorias.

Una mujer nos observó desde la entrada. No estaba seguro, pero podía presumir que se trataba de su madre.

- Hola - saludo la mujer con cierto recelo. Me puse de pie de inmediato, sintiendo esa extraña necesidad de agradarle.

- Hola… - la saludé, Tom repitió mi saludo.

- ¿Ustedes son?... – preguntó, entrando en la habitación, acercándose a la cama de Kissa, observándola atentamente.

- Unos conocidos de… Kissa… - dije.

- Sí – apoyó mi hermano.

La mujer le acarició el cabello a Kissa y luego nos miró atentamente, parecía desconfiada, no podía culparla.

- A ti te he visto… - me miró a mí. Sentí un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Ah sí?...

Volvió a mirar a Kissa.

- Ya nos íbamos – dijo Tom. La mujer asintió.

Mi hermano comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero yo no me quería ir. Recorrí el corto espacio entre Kissa y yo. La observé detenidamente. Su rostro aún mantenía las facciones que recordaba, pero sabía también que habían cambiado, se habían hecho más adultas, más femeninas. Sus labios cerrados y tan perfectos como los recordaba. Sus pestañas claras, descansando muy cerca de los pómulos. Sólo me faltaba ver el gris profundo de sus ojos.

- Bill… - habló mi hermano. Lo miré algo extraviado, no me había dado cuenta de lo abstraído que me había quedado en Kissa – vamos…

Asentí con un gesto. Luego miré a la mujer que tenía sus ojos puestos en mí.

- Usted es su madre ¿no?... – quise asegurarme.

- Sí…

Tomé aire antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Me permitiría visitar a Kissa mañana? - el corazón casi se me desbocaba, sólo por saber si podría seguir viéndola. La mujer no me conocía, bien podía prohibirme el paso. Bastante nos había costado que el médico nos entregara información, ya que no éramos familiares.

Cuando noté que asentía, suspiré.

- Gracias… - le dije, descansando.

Volvía a mirar a Kissa, quería tocar su mano, su frente. Acomodar el rizo de su cabello, que ahora estaba sobre su hombro. Pero me contuve, caminando hacia la puerta, siguiendo a Tom.

Esa noche en casa, no podía dormir. La imagen de Kissa en la cama, sola en aquel hospital me perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer. Levantarme e ir al hospital.

Mi familia dormía hacía bastante y Tom se había acostado hacía más de una hora. Conociendo sus hábitos, se habría dormido cinco minutos después, de poner la cabeza en la almohada. De todas maneras, pase con el mayor sigilo, por delante de su puerta, bastante preocupado lo había tenido los últimos días. Le dejé una nota en la cocina, que sería el primer lugar en el que me buscaría, luego de la habitación, y salí.

Las calles de Hamburgo estaban frías y bastante despejadas. Tragué fuertemente, cuando tuve que pasar por el cruce en el que había sufrido el accidente Kissa. Arrugué el ceño cuando mi mente hizo hincapié en la razón de éste. Yo.

Si tan sólo la hubiese escuchado ese día que se me acercó, ella no habría estado rondando mi casa, como suponía que había hecho, ya que el accidente se había producido muy cerca.

Respiré profundamente y me llevé la mano al colgante que llevaba al cuello, acariciándolo suavemente.

El trayecto me resultó corto y expedito, no podía ser de otra manera a las tres de la madrugada. Crucé los pasillos casi deshabitados y llegué a la habitación. Cuando toqué la manilla, una voz me detuvo.

- ¿Es usted familiar? – me preguntó una enfermera.

- No… soy un amigo… - le aclaré.

- Este no es horario de visitas – me explicó – sólo los familiares pueden quedarse por la noche.

Cerré la mano en un puño ante la frustración que aquello me estaba causando. Miré al piso y luego volví a enfocarme en la enfermera.

- ¿Hay alguien con ella? – pregunté, comenzando a barajar una posibilidad.

- No, su madre se retiró muy tarde, pero no puede quedarse a dormir – me explicó.

- Claro… verá… - hice una pausa, ella alzó ligeramente las cejas, prestando atención a mis palabras – en realidad… soy su novio…

- ¿Su novio?... – repitió mis palabras con un tono cantarín, que no pude omitir. No me creía - ¿y cómo es que no te había visto antes?

- Sí… - piensa Bill – lo que sucede… es… que…

- No llegaron a contárselo a su madre ¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

La miré comprendiendo la ayuda que me estaba brindando.

- Sí – acepté.

- Bueno… en ese caso… te dejaré quedarte – vaya, me estaba tuteando ya.

- Gracias… - le sonreí.

La enfermera me miró fijamente y rogué a lo más alto, que no me hubiese reconocido.

Cuando entré en la habitación, todo estaba del mismo modo que lo había dejado horas atrás. Kissa continuaba recostada boca arriba, a medida que me acercaba, noté como su cabello parecía haber sido peinado, ya que ahora estaba acomodado hacía un lado de la almohada. Acerqué los dedos y lo toqué suavemente, con tanto cuidado al principio, que parecía temer a despertarla. Era curioso, lo que más deseaba era que despertara.

- Kissa… - murmuré su nombre con todo el afecto que tenía para ella. Solapado por la baja luz de la habitación y la soledad.

Mis dedos se atrevieron a viajar hasta su mejilla, temblando antes de llegar a tocarla, con el corazón disparado y la respiración tan agitada, que tuve que entreabrir los labios, para tomar el aire que estaba necesitando.

- Kissa… - volví a murmurar, con las lágrimas picándome en los ojos y con el recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos grises, mirando el espejo.

Mie dedos tocaron su mejilla y una lagrima se escapó de mi ojos, siendo acompañada por otra y otra más. El tacto era tan suave como lo había imaginado y la tibieza de su piel me hizo suspirar de alivio. A través de ella, aún había vida.

- Tienes que despertar ¿sabes?... – comencé a hablarle, mientras me secaba los ojos, arrojando las lagrimas lejos de ellos. Suspiré buscando infundirme ánimo – sacaremos un disco este año… - seguí hablando con ella, esperando a que en el lugar en el que se encontrara, en medio de este sueño que la atrapaba, me escuchara - quiero que estés conmigo en la gira… con Tom y conmigo… - sonreí – sí… Tom está bien…

Me silencié, mirándola atentamente. Nada parecía cambiar, seguía exactamente igual. Miré el monitor. Su corazón latía tranquilo, pero al parecer tan lejano de mí.

- Le dije a la enfermera que somos novios… - me reí al contarle aquello, mientras mis dedos enlazaban los suyos con suavidad. Miré sus manos, sus dedos eran delgados, de uñas muy cortas y extremadamente limpias. No debía de extrañarme, estábamos en un hospital – cuando despiertes, no debes dejarme de mentiroso…

Volví a reír, sin ganas. Mis dedos jugaron con los suyos, enlazándolos. No me daría por vencido con ella. No podía hacerlo. Kissa no me había abandonado.

A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos, como siempre claros y detallados de nuestro extraño tiempo, juntos. Nunca podría explicar lo que había sucedido, nunca, pero ella seguía aquí, sabía que seguía a mi lado. Era extraño pensar, que tal vez siempre la esperé.

- Tienes que despertar… - le dije, mirando el enlace parcial de nuestras manos – tienes que dejar que te dé ese abrazo…

.

El sol me molestó en los ojos y cuando quise moverme, noté el dolor en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Abrí los ojos observando el lugar, recordando que me encontraba en el hospital. Miré la hora en mi reloj, mientras intentaba que mi espalda volviera a tener la forma recta que debía tener.

- Las diez cuarenta… - susurré.

- Buenos días… - entró la misma enfermera que me había encontrado durante la noche, trayendo consigo una serie de objetos de limpieza.

- Buenos días… - repetí, con las manos en la cintura, estirando la espalda.

- Tendrás que esperar fuera – comenzó a explicarme – no sé si te quedarás, o si quieres ir a desayunar, pero tenemos que atender a la paciente…

- ¿Qué le van a hacer?... – pregunté con algo de recelo.

La mujer me miró, al principio pensé que me regañaría, pero luego su rostro se aligeró.

- Tenemos que limpiarla y prepararla para pasar el día… - me explicó con amabilidad.

Comprendí entonces, otra parte más de su estado. No sólo estaba dormida, en una especie de estado de coma, decían los médicos. Estaba imposibilitada para todo.

Entenderlo, a pesar de lo obvio que era, me impresionó.

- Voy por un café… - acepté la sugerencia de la enfermera, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Bien… - aceptó rodeando la cama - espera – me detuvo – su madre estuvo aquí y me ha dejado algo para ti… - dijo buscando en la mesa de noche que había junto a la cama.

- ¿Su madre? – pregunté.

- Sí… - extendió hasta mí un paquete envuelto en papel corriente, amarrado con una cuerda – ella suele pasar por la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar… - me explico.

Asentí.

- Gracias… - le dije, caminando nuevamente hacía la puerta.

- En unos quince minutos estará lista – la escuché decir.

Me fui con el paquete hasta la cafetería y comencé a abrirlo, cuando estuve en una mesa, en un rincón, con mi café ya servido.

Al ir desenvolviendo aquello, me encontré con que se trataba de un álbum de fotos, acompañado con una nota.

"_Esto lo conserva mi hija hace muchos años. Sabía que me sonaba tu rostro"_

Dejé la nota a un lado y abrí la primera cara del álbum. El pecho se me contrajo, cuando me encontré con mis propios ojos, observándome.

.

"_**No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego: te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma."**_

.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… bueno, no podemos despertar tan pronto a Kissa, creo que ahora le toca a Bill esperarla. **

**Me gustaría decir que cuando Bill habla de perfección, es lo que él ve en su ser amado. Esa es una gran diferencia entre el amor y el enamoramiento. Uno se puede enamorar de algo bello, pero ama la belleza que descubre.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Y muchas gracias también, a todas las que me han buscado y que han llegado a mi lado de nuevo. Cuando face me cerró la cuenta, alguien me dijo "no has dejado huella", refiriéndose claro, a que todo lo que había ahí, se borró. Le dije que sí la había dejado y que estaba en los comentarios que había en esa misma imagen. Ustedes.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	20. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

.

Tantos sentimientos. Tantas infinitas formas de amar. Tantos intentos por ser diferente. Tantas formas de decir te amo.

Tantas noches en las que tu nombre fue murmurado por mis labios.

Tantos gritos al aire. Tantos ensayos de olvidarte. Tantos fracasos. Tantos deseos de ti.

Me sentía sumergida en los sueños. Algunos eran pasajes olvidados de mi vida. Mi madre recogiéndome el cabello antes de ir a la escuela. Mi padre, llevándome de la mano, para que recorriéramos los caminos, sin asfaltar, que había en los alrededores de Wohlesbostel, el pueblo en el que había nacido y vivido toda la vida. Soñé con Felipe, un gato que había tenido a los seis años, lo veía todo tan claramente, que me parecía estar de regreso en aquel tiempo. También vi a mi abuela, rememorando un paseo que dimos, unos días antes de que muriera.

— ¿Recuerdas como es que le llaman a estos caminos?... —me preguntó, apoyada en su bastón, poco antes de llegar a casa. Los paseos con ella, ya no eran todo lo extensos que solían ser, pero aún así, seguíamos dándolos.

— La ruta de los cuentos de hadas… —dije, como ya le había dicho muchas veces. Mi abuela, parecía empeñada en que no lo olvidara.

— Sí… —respiró profundamente, sabía que se agotaba por el esfuerzo — ¿Y por qué les llaman así?

Continuó preguntando, apoyando su mano en el tronco de un árbol que había a la orilla del camino, sentándose en el banco que había bajo su cobijo.

—Por la ruta que hicieron los hermanos Grimm, mientras escribían sus cuentos… — continué recitando.

—Sí… —aceptó mi respuesta y me indicó con su mano, el sitio junto a ella.

— ¿Abuela?...

— ¿Kissa?... —dijo mi nombre, en el mismo tono de pregunta que usé yo. Le sonreí.

— ¿Las historias de esos cuentos son reales?—quise saber, con toda la ensoñación que acompañaba a mis, por entonces, diez años.

—Se podría decir que sí… —contestó.

—¿Se podría decir?—la observé con atención, podía ver las arrugas que marcaban su rostro, aunque no estuviese haciendo ningún gesto. Los años simplemente van dejando su huella visible en las personas.

Ella me miró y en sus ojos vi esa calma que sólo entrega la sabiduría. Mi abuela, siempre fue alguien con quien me sentí segura.

—No sabemos lo que vivieron los hermanos Grimm en estos caminos… —indicó el camino con el bastón.

—Pero… las brujas no existen ¿no?... —pregunté con cierto temor.

Mi abuela sonrió.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que soy una?—me preguntó ella a mí.

Sonreí.

—No… —negué con un gesto, sin dejar de mirarla—no puedes ser bruja… tú eres buena…

—¿Y quien dijo que todas las brujas son malas?—insistió.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, intentando descifrar la pequeña trampa en sus palabras.

—¡Tú no eres bruja!—me enfadé, arrugando el ceño. Mi abuela rió—no tienes verruga en la nariz —indiqué mi nariz con el dedo.

—Tampoco tengo caldero humeante… —se rió mi abuela, echándose a toser a continuación.

Yo le di unos golpecitos en la espalda, que era lo que veía que hacía todo el mundo cuando alguien tosía, esperando a que el pequeño ataque que estaba teniendo, remitiera.

Suspiró y volvió a mirarme a intervalos, secando sus ojos con un pañuelo de tela.

—Ya…—se ha pasado, su mano acarició mi cabello.

Asentí. Entonces no me di cuenta, de lo fuertes que estaban siendo sus ataques de tos, ni reparé en la razón de ellos.

—Mi cabello era igual que el tuyo… —mencionó.

—¿Tan desordenado?— le pregunté. Sonrió.

—También… pero me refiero al color…

—Ahh…

Tomé una punta de mi cabello y observé el color.

—¿Sabes qué representa esto?— me habló y la miré. Entre sus dedos sostenía un colgante que le había visto siempre. Negué con un gesto —… esta mano sostiene una lágrima, contiene la tristeza…

—Ahh… —dije, sin comprender demasiado. Ella volvió a sonreír, llevando ambas manos al cierre del colgante, para quitárselo.

—Perteneció a mi abuela… —continuó explicándome.

—¡Cómo el espejo!... —dije emocionada, mirando la mano que colgaba de mi pecho.

—Como el espejo—confirmó ella—ahora es tuyo…

—¿Por qué soy tu nieta?—la miré. Ella acarició mi mejilla.

—Porque era mi nieta…—asintió.

Miré el colgante y me perdí en el brillo de la lágrima que sostenía. Parecía tan clara y hermosa. Cuando alcé la vista, había dejado de tener diez años y ya no estaba con mi abuela. Me encontraba en mi habitación, en casa de mis padres, hacía poco que se había marchado Adrian, habíamos estado juntos, lo más juntos que podían estar dos personas, habíamos hecho el amor. Aún lo sentía en mi piel y era una sensación extraña, por alguna razón, sentía que debía sentirse mucho más especial, ¿no era acaso este tipo de relación, la culminación de un amor?, ¿no era la cima?. Entonces porque me sentía tan corriente, como si nada especial hubiese sucedido. Sabía que cuando hablara con Annie y se lo contara, pondría en mis palabras todo el amor que sentía por él, pero sabía también, que no me sentía especial.

"_Le he dicho a la enfermera que somos novios…"_

Escuché un susurro. Un murmullo tan secreto, que casi me pareció haberlo pensado.

Miré alrededor, para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Estaba sola.

Me recosté sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos. Dormiría. Y soñaría de esa manera con el amor, pensaría en el modo en que debe sentirse y vivirse. Sin darme cuenta quizás, rearmaría mi propia historia de amor, para que fuese ideal.

"_Tienes que despertar… tienes que dejar que te de ese abrazo"_

Oí nuevamente el murmullo, pero me sentía tan cansada y adolorida, que ni siquiera pensé en abrir los ojos. Ya despertaría. Por la mañana lo haría, cuando el sol estuviese en lo alto.

Comencé entonces a recordar las sirenas de, lo que parecía, una ambulancia. A tras luz, a través de los parpados cerrados, podía notar el movimiento de las luces. Las voces a mi alrededor hablaban entre sí, con cierta premura.

¿Qué pasaba?

Me quise mover y el dolor, tan intenso, me detuvo. ¿Qué me dolía? No podía distinguir la raíz del dolor. El cuello, la pierna, el costado, la cabeza. Recordé la luz de aquel otro coche, el ruido estruendoso de la carrocería cediendo contra mi costado, su nombre.

"_Tiene el fémur fracturado, hay que sedarla"_

Y el sopor.

Me sumergí nuevamente en los recuerdos, lejanos pasajes de mi vida, que venían a visitarme en sueños.

—¿No quieres llevarte el espejo de tu abuela?—me había preguntado mi padre, el día que habíamos vuelto a casa, para recoger nuestra cosas.

Sentí una enorme presión en el pecho.

—No, es demasiado grande para la habitación que tendré— respondí sin levantar la mirada, sabiendo que no podía llevarme el espejo.

De ese momento en particular, salté a otro, varios años antes.

Paseaba por el bosque alrededor de casa y escuché a unos extraños removiendo la maleza al caminar. Me escondí tras un árbol y los observé de cerca. Ambos eran rubios, uno de ellos tenía el cabello un poco más largo, parecían hermanos. Discutían y se decían cosas divertidas, uno me resultaba más dulce que el otro. Comencé a seguirlos esperando ser lo suficientemente sigilosa, como para que no me viesen.

Uno llevaba una rama en su mano y la agitaba en medio de las hojas secas que había en el suelo. Quizás podría jugar con ellos ¿no?, vivirían cerca. La única casa que teníamos más cerca, era la de Frederick y Sarah, ¿serían parientes suyos?

Me había detenido tras un árbol y al notar que se aproximaban el corazón se me agitó.

Recordé a mi madre, recomendándome siempre, no acercarme a extraños. Quería mirarlos de frente, quería ver los ojos del dulce chico.

Pero no lo hice. Simplemente me eché a correr, escuchando tras de mí al cabo de un instante, la carrera que habían emprendido ellos tras de mí. Me escondí tras un tronco y los miré, riéndome con aquella, pequeña, aventura que estaba teniendo. Escapando nuevamente, en cuanto se acercaron.

Me sentía eufórica, abriéndome paso a través de los árboles y la maleza.

"_Kissa…"_

Escuché mi nombre, susurrado por una voz que reconocía. Detuve la carrera y miré hacia atrás, esperando encontrarme con el dueño de esa voz, pero estaba sola. El bosque se había convertido en un silencioso y frió lugar.

Percibí un suave roce en mi mano izquierda y la alcé, mirándome atentamente. Ya no eran las manos de una niña.

"_Cuando despiertes, te llevaré a la playa…"_—continuaba escuchando su voz—_"te hará bien el sol, el calor…"_

Sabía quién era, lo sabía, aunque no podía recordarlo. Era como uno de esos recuerdos difusos en tu mente, lejanos, extraños. De esos que hay que buscar largamente.

Y la caricia que antes sintiera en mi mano, ahora tocaba con delicadeza mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante la sutileza desconocida, pero añorada, de aquella caricia. Me recreé en ella. La disfrute milímetro a milímetro. La memoricé, como si fuese capaz de retardar el tiempo. LA caricia me abandonó, mientras mis propias manos purgaban por sostener aquella que me acariciaba.

"_Ven conmigo Kissa… mi preciosa Kissa"_

Así debía de sentirse el amor ¿verdad? tiene que tocar el alma, aunque no toque el cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos.

—¿Dónde estás? —le pregunté al poseedor de aquella voz, que me llamaba.

Me encontré en medio de un largo pasillo blanco, parecía un hospital. Comencé a caminar, al principio con cierto temor, notando en mi interior una fuerza que me guiaba. Más adelante, más rápido. Caminé cada vez más y más rápido, hasta que ya corría por aquel pasillo, esquivando a las personas alrededor, que parecían no prestarme atención.

Me detuve frente a una puerta cuando volví a escuchar su voz. Esa voz que me embriagaba de tantas formas diferentes, como si se tratara de un arcoíris de colores matizando mis días.

"_¿No me escuchas?,¿no me oyes llamándote?"_

—Si te escucho… —murmuré casi sin voz.

Lo vi de espaldas a mí, junto a una cama de hospital. Me sentí débil, cuando el roce de sus dedos, tocaron sin tocar, mi frente y mi cabello. Entonces comprendí que era yo la que estaba en esa cama. Me veía ahí recostada, inmóvil y a él acariciando mi cabello con la suavidad que sólo puede entregar un sentimiento.

Comencé a temblar, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo hizo, cuando lo vi inclinarse lentamente sobre ese cuerpo, inerte, que era el mío. Me llevé los dedos a los labios, al sentí el tacto tenue, de su boca, deseando con tanta fuerza responderle.

De improviso, aspiré el aire con fuerza y mi cuerpo, o al menos este estado en el que me encontraba, pareció morir y vivir a la vez. Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mi sien, cuando percibí el toque firme, y real, de su boca en la mía. Gemí suavemente, reconociendo mi propia voz estrangulada por la falta de uso. Él se retiró unos centímetros, mirando mis ojos, que inundados lo observaban.

—Oh… Kissa… —susurró y sus propios ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Sus hermosos ojos, que por fin veía.

Mis dedos buscaron sobre la cama los suyos, aferrándose a ellos con toda la fuerza que me fue posible.

—Bill…

Ahí estaba las cuatro letras, que formaban para mí, la palabra más completa y absoluta.

.

"_**Porque el amor, mientras la vida nos acosa, es simplemente una ola alta sobre las olas, pero ay cuando la muerte viene a tocar a la puerta hay sólo tu mirada para tanto vacío, sólo tu claridad para no seguir siendo, sólo tu amor para cerrar la sombra."**_

_**.**_

Continuará…

**Ainsss… Se me llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas. Sé que no es un capítulo largo, largo, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí, ya saben… el dichosos muajajajajja…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, sé que esta historia tiene un poco del más acá y del más allá, pero quizás por lo mismo, es más real aún ¿no?... jejejeje… **

**Besitos y espero, con ansía, sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

.

"_Mi adorado Bill… _

_Se me hace tan difícil escribir este día. Sé, soy completamente consciente de que para ti soy como una especie de grano de arena en medio de una playa llena y duele, duele tontamente, pero lo hace. Intentar explicarte el amor que siento por ti, se ha convertido en algo triste, tener la posibilidad, haberte tenido tan cerca y no poder, ha sido como clavar un cuchillo en mi pecho sin lograr extirparlo._

_Escribo esta carta, porque quiero que tengas mis palabras, tal y como ahora las siento. Mañana es el último día que tengo, para evitarte aquella tristeza tan enorme, con la que te conocí. Nunca pude decirte esto, porque no volví a verte. Pero creo que te ame, desde ese frío beso que nos dimos a través del espejo."_

Había releído la misma nota tantas veces. Casi no podía respirar de la emoción, cuando me di cuenta que estaba escondida en medio de dos fotografías. Como único mensaje visible, en una de las caras del papel doblado, un "Te amo", que quizás egocéntricamente, me atribuí.

Ahora la miraba. Seguía dormida, con aquella calma que me desesperaba. Si no fuese por la escayola que tenía en la pierna izquierda y que se la cubría por completo, ayudando en la cura de las fracturas que tenía. No habría pensado jamás, que estaba en un hospital.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a ella.

—Tom dice que no debería estar tanto aquí… —comencé a contarle, en tanto acercaba mis dedos a los suyos, que descansaban sobre la cama— pero no puedo dejarte…

La observé. Su cabello suelto sobre la almohada, me hizo evocar de pronto, a la princesa dormida de algún cuento de la infancia, la forma ovalada de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas.

—Kissa…

Murmuré su nombre, esperando que me escuchara, que viniera hasta mí. Acaricié con más intensidad su mano, deseando que despertara. Necesitándola tanto.

Suspiré y volví a mirar la unión de nuestras manos.

—Cuando despiertes te llevaré a la playa… te hará bien el sol y el calor…

Quería convencerme de que podría llevármela conmigo. Casi podía evocar su imagen en mi mente, la veía sentada bajo una sombrilla, en una de esas playas a las que solía ir en Los Ángeles.

Acaricié con suavidad la cálida piel de su mejilla.

—Ven conmigo Kissa… mi preciosa Kissa… —le supliqué, notando el nudo que se formaba en mi pecho, ante la incertidumbre. ¿Podría estar con ella alguna vez?, ¿podría verme?—¿No me escuchas?, ¿no me oyes llamándote?—le pregunté, angustiado.

Mi mano subió hasta su frente, al nacimiento de su cabello y acaricie con delicadeza las suaves hebras.

Y entonces sus labios me llamaron, desee tocarlos con los míos, sólo por un segundo, recrear la hermosa sensación de un beso. Los toqué, con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible, sin saber en qué momento había comenzado a amarla de este modo, cómo era posible que el pecho se me hiciera tan pequeño, para todo lo que sentía por ella. Presioné ligeramente, sabiendo que no podría responderme y entonces la oí gemir en voz baja, el corazón me dio un salto y me separé de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises, comenzaban a abrirse y ya no fui capaz de contener las lágrimas. Noté sus dedos moverse buscando los míos y de su boca salió mi nombre apenas murmurado.

—Bill…

—Shhh… tranquila… —le dije acariciando con ímpetu, los dedos que me buscaban, sin ser capaz de pensar en qué más hacer. Mirando como sus se llenaban de lagrimas, en tanto ella, intentaba sentarse, quejándose cuando el dolor llegó de su cuerpo se hizo notar—voy por el médico…

Le avisé, ella sostuvo mi mano con más fuerza.

—Bill… —la misma fuerza que estaba recuperando su voz.

—Volveré de inmediato… — le dije, notando el corazón desbocado. Ella asintió.

Recorrer los pasillo, en busca de la enfermera, del médico, de alguien que pudiera ver a Kissa, se me hizo eterno. Y luego, los minutos en los que tuve que esperar fuera de la habitación. Ver llegar a su madre y estar con ella un tiempo tan largo, que los minutos en el reloj, parecían horas. Hasta que llegó Tom.

—¿Despertó?—me preguntó sorprendido. Asentí —¿Y cómo está?

—No lo sé, no me lo han dicho… —me sentía nervioso, inquieto. Ella había dicho mi nombre, me recordaba.

—¿Cómo que no te han dicho nada?—lo miré, parecía indignado —llevas aquí días enteros, eres al primero al que tendrían que decirle algo.

—Está su madre con ella—le expliqué.

—Su madre también sabe que llevas aquí días… y noches, claro… —se calmó un poco—¿desde cuándo que no duermes una noche entera en casa?

Me encogí de hombros.

En ese momento vi a su madre salir de la habitación. Me miró y se acercó.

—¿Bill?—preguntó.

—Sí—respondí adelantándome hacía ella.

Llevábamos días, encontrándonos sin hablar. Ella sabía que yo venía a ver a su hija, pero no me decía nada, estaba el tiempo que podía y se iba. Muchas veces me pregunté por su padre, pero no tenía a quien hacerle aquella pregunta.

—Kissa se encuentra estable, según lo que me ha dicho el médico… —comenzó a explicarme, como si me debiera esa explicación. Yo la escuché con atención— tiene que estar aquí algunos días más, antes de poder ir a casa y comenzar con la rehabilitación…

La rehabilitación. Era curioso, ni siquiera me había planteado aquello. Asentí, para que ella comprendiera que le estaba dando toda mi atención.

—Ella me ha pedido que te llame… —me observó atentamente, como si hubiese algo que quería preguntar, pero no lograba hacerlo— ve… la enfermera tiene mi teléfono, para lo que sea…

Me miró un poco más y luego se dio la vuelta, para irse.

—Gracias.

Le dije antes de que se alejara.

—No tienes que dármelas… —sonrió—tengo la sensación, de que eres tú la razón de que mi hija volviera…

Noté el golpe que dio mi corazón, contra mi pecho, cuando ella dijo aquello.

—Gracias—insistí. Comprendió que le agradecía aquellas palabras, mucho más de lo que ese 'gracias' lograba decir.

—Ve—me empujó Tom, hacía la puerta, cuando ella se alejó.

Toqué dos veces y respiré. Era absurdo, pero me sentía como si fuese a verla por primera vez.

—Pasé…

Escuché su voz. Miré a Tom junto a mí.

—Entra, yo te espero aquí… —me dijo, apoyado en el umbral externo de la puerta. Asentí.

De ese modo entré en la habitación, cruzando el corto pasillo que había entre la puerta y la cama, notando como el corazón me latía vertiginoso, sintiéndome como un adolescente, a punto de acercarse a la chica que le gusta.

La observé, estaba sentada en la cama. Todo lo que su pierna escayolada le permitía sentarse. Me sonrió tímidamente, mientras se acomodaba el cabello con cierto disimulo.

—Hola… —le dije.

¿Qué recordaría de mí?, ¿quién sería yo para ella? Tal vez Kissa se hacía las mismas preguntas.

—Hola… —respondió con suavidad. Y le sonreí.

—¿Nunca te cansarás de asustarme?— le pregunté, animado, avanzando hacia ella.

—Tú no luces precisamente espectacular—rió ella.

—Ya sabes… el sillón es lo que tiene… —indiqué el mueble tras de mí.

Kissa bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas. Estaba jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Me han dicho que llevas días quedándote aquí… —dijo, sin dejar de mirarse las manos. En realidad, evitaba mirarme a mí.

—Bueno… unos pocos… —le quité importancia. En este momento, no había nada más importante para mí, que verla a ella hablar y sonreír. Viva.

Ambos reímos y entonces me miró. Nos quedamos así largamente. Diciéndonos con la mirada tantas cosas. Yo le contaba de mis miedos, de la comprensión tan irreal que tenía de su existencia. Ella me hablaba de sus días sin mí, de la tristeza con la que había escrito aquella carta, de la que yo jamás hablaría.

Me llevé la mano al pecho y busqué el colgante. Kissa siguió atentamente mis movimientos.

—Toma… —se lo extendí.

Se mordió el labio ligeramente y sostuvo su cabello a un lado.

—Pónmelo…—me pidió.

Nunca sabré, porque no la besé en ese momento. Cuando la tuve tan cerca, que me llené con el aroma limpio de su piel, conteniendo el aliento, controlando los temblores de mis manos al cerrar el broche de aquel colgante.

Volvimos a mirarnos. A contemplarnos.

.

—Con cuidado…—le dije a Kissa, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

—Si no sujetas la silla, vas a lograr que ella se caiga… —reclamaba Tom, sosteniendo la silla.

—¿Y para qué estás tú entonces?—me quejé, soltando a Kissa cuando finalmente estuvo sentada.

—No se peleen…—nos pidió. Noté como su mano se deslizaba por mis hombros al liberarse de la ayuda que yo le estaba dando.

Ella no sabía lo que me hacía sentir con cada gesto.

—No nos peleamos… —dijo Tom, sonriéndole —¿verdad hermanito?

Si quería tanto a Tom, ¿por qué, a veces, me asaltaba este extraño instinto asesino?

—No Kissa… yo no peleo… él lo hace todo el tiempo… —respondí mordaz.

Ella sonrió un poco más.

—¿Estás lista?—preguntó su madre, desde la puerta.

Kissa me había explicado que su padre había muerto hacía un par de años. Y que ella y su madre se habían quedado solas.

—Claro… estos chicos me miman mucho…— puso sus manos, una en la de Tom y la otra en la mía.

—No sé de dónde has sacado amigos como estos, pero tienes que agradecerles mucho… —le dijo su madre.

Kissa sólo sonrió. Sabía que no podíamos hablarle a nadie, del modo en que nos habíamos conocido, pero de todas maneras me sentí ignorado.

—¡Kissa!—la voz de su amiga Annie, entró en la habitación, como si esto fuese un estadio, en lugar de un hospital —nos vamos a casa… —mencionó lo evidente.

—No sé para qué, si me pasaré la mitad de mis días aquí… —suspiró.

—Pero la otra mitad no… eso es lo bueno…

Al parecer Annie, era optimismo a toda prueba.

De ese modo salimos del hospital. Tom se peleó conmigo, el empujar de la silla de ruedas, y casi nos da un infarto a la madre de Kissa y a mí, cuando corrió por el pasillo, frenando en seco, cuando se cruzó una enfermera.

—¿Estás segura?—insistía en preguntar su madre, cuando Kissa le mencionó que se quedaría con Annie.

—Sí mamá, ya sabes que me queda más cerca del hospital… —volvió a explicarle ella.

—Ya, pero ¿cómo harás tus cosas en casa?... Annie está fuera y tú estarás sola… — insistía.

—Tú también estás fuera, casi todo el día…

—Me encargaré de dejarle las cosas fáciles… —dijo Annie.

Pensé en intervenir, en decirles que ya me haría cargo yo de ella, que podía hacer todo por ella.

—Yo podría ayudar… —intervino Tom, adelantándose. Creo que no lo miré para fulminarlo, porque no quería quitar la mirada de la carretera.

—Oh no… —dijo, entonces, la madre de Kissa —mucho han hecho con ofrecerse a traernos…

—Podemos… ¿verdad Bill?—preguntó Tom. Me reí irónicamente, ahora sí que contaba conmigo.

—Puedo, claro que sí… —quise dejar en claro que aquel era un ofrecimiento en el que sólo había sitio para mí.

Reparé entonces, en lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Pero no me retracté. Por un momento, recordé ese día en que Georg había estado a punto de ver el espejo y de el egoísta silencio que mantuve, el modo en que quería que Kissa sólo fuese mía.

—¿Ves?... —habló Tom, dirigiéndose a ella—Bill puede.

Y casi pude ver, a pesar de no estar mirándolo, como le guiñaba un ojo a Kissa.

Continuará…

**Jjajajjajajaja… como siempre digo… los personajes se mandan solos. Ahora mismo ni siquiera sé que puede pasar, pero quiero darles a Kissa y a Bill, la oportunidad de estar juntos, aunque al parecer, ambos se lo están tomando con cierta calma ¿no?**

**Besitos y espero sus comentarios.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

.

Podía sentir la forma en que los músculos de su espalda, se tensaban al sostenerme. El suave sonido de su respiración chocando contra mi mejilla. El tenue aroma de su perfume.

Mi corazón batiendo con tanta prisa, que comenzaba a ahogarme.

—¿Estás bien así?... —me preguntó, cuando me encontré sentada en el sillón de la sala.

Habíamos regresado hacía unos minutos de una visita al médico, que me conectó una serie de aparatos, me hizo preguntas y me midió hasta la dilatación de la pupila, con tal de convencerse de que estaba completamente sana, mentalmente hablando.

—Sí… gracias… —acepté sin mirarlo, negándome a retirar, de inmediato, mi brazo de encima de sus hombros. Resignándome cuando ya no tuve más remedio.

—Bien… —se incorporó, quedando a menos de un metro de mí, sólo entonces alcé la mirada y la fijé en sus ojos.

Nos quedamos así un momento, mirándonos y sonriendo como si no nos conociéramos. Llevábamos así desde que me había despertado. Aún podía recrear el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, aunque poco a poco, día a día, ese tacto se hacía más difuso en mi mente. Temía perderlo, temía no volver a sentirlo.

—He encargado algo de comer—apareció Tom, tras nosotros.

"¿Pizza?"

Fue la pregunta que formulamos Bill y yo al unísono. Nos miramos, en medio de un silencio sorpresivo y reímos.

—Si no les gusta mi cocina, se encargan ustedes de la comida— avanzó Tom por la sala, con las manos en los bolsillos, sentándose en el brazo del sofá que había a un lado del mío.

—La pizzería no cocina mal, pero llevamos tres días comiendo lo mismo… —se quejó Bill, sentándose un poco más lejos.

Cuando lo vi hacerlo, casi suspiré de desilusión.

Lo observé de reojo, aunque estaba mirando a Tom, mientras daba sus explicaciones matizadas de sarcasmo y un humor negro, que lo convertían en una persona atrayente.

—Llama tú, a tu cocina… —increpó Tom a su hermano.

Lo observé, eran tan similares, a pesar de la diferencia obvia que había en sus maneras de vestir, de arreglarse el cabello o simplemente. Sus ojos expresaban los mismos sentimientos profundos. La luz que irradiaban al sonreír, los convertían en dos destellos que se unían e iluminaban todo.

—Ya me encargaré mañana de la comida—sentenció Bill.

Lo miré de inmediato, como si hubiese dicho algo increíble.

—¿Cocinarás?—le pregunté.

Tom rió fuertemente, sentado en su lugar.

Bill abrió la boca, sin hablar, luego volvió a cerrarla, arrugó el ceño y se decidió.

—Yo hablaba de pedirla—se encogió de hombros.

—No te hagas ilusiones Kissa…—comenzó a decir Tom con una sonrisa burlona—mi hermanito no cocinaría, ni aunque se muriera de hambre…

—Tú tampoco eres precisamente un chef… —intervino Bill, casi interrumpiendo.

—Pero…

Quise decir lago, pero las voces de los dos chicos, se comían la mía sin que pudiese hacer nada.

—¡La única vez que te metiste en la cocina, quemaste la tortilla de huevo que estaba haciendo!… —reía Tom, mientras hablaba, al punto de tener que gritar, para que la risa no ahogara sus palabras.

—¡Si no recuerdo mal, no fui yo quien le puso sal, en lugar de azúcar al café con leche!... —respondía Bill en la misma actitud.

Los dejé discutir, notando como crecía en mi pecho la emoción. Esto era de lo que me hablaba Bill, a través del espejo. Por mucho que ahora mismo estuviesen discutiendo, ellos se atraían y se complementaban, no podían estar uno sin el otro. Todas esas pequeñas batallas personales, que ahora salían en la disputa, eran parte de lo que había vivido uno con el otro.

—¡Kissa!—escuché entonces mi nombre, por parte de Tom—¡mañana te haré de comer!

—¿Tú?—pregunté con cierta incredulidad, que quizás pasaba más por un instinto de supervivencia, que por otra cosa.

—¡No!—se puso en pie Bill—¡cocinaré yo!

Lo miré atentamente.

—¡Ya sí!... ¡el señor, se me queman los huevos!...—exclamó Tom.

¿Sólo yo notaba el doblez de la frase?

—Chicos—quise llamar su atención, antes de que la discusión llegara a las manos, pero las palabras volaban por encima de mi cabeza, como si yo no existiera. Era curioso, ya que se peleaban por cocinar para mí —¡chicos!

Alcé la voz y ambos me miraron. Bill pestañeó un par de veces, algo sorprendido, pero dejé de mirarlo de inmediato y observé a Tom.

—Ya han hecho mucho por mí… —quise agradecerles y evitar que viniesen, también, al día siguiente. Aunque una parte de mí se moriría si Bill dejaba de venir.

—Pero ese no es el tema de discusión—me recordó Tom.

—¿Quién quieres que cocine?—habló Bill, poniendo en mi mano el peso de la decisión.

Si no fuese por lo poco que me hablaba en privado, me habría parecido que estaba celoso. Ahora fui yo, la que abrió la boca sin emitir palabra.

—No tienen que hacerlo…—quise salir del paso.

—Decide—me empujó Tom.

Por lo visto no me dejarían escapar.

—¿Y si cocinan ambos?—pregunté, dejándoles ahora la decisión a ellos.

La verdad, es que parecíamos niños peleándonos por una pelota.

Ambos se miraron y hablaron al unísono.

—Tú el postre y yo la comida—dijo Tom

—Yo el postre y tú la comida—habló Bill.

Me quedé más sorprendida aún, de la facilidad con la que habían llegado a un acuerdo, después de tanta discusión.

Los tres reímos.

—De momento, hoy pizza…—sentenció Tom.

Así que minutos más tarde, estábamos los tres degustando una pizza vegetariana. Debía de reconocer que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una que no lo fuera, después de todo, contaba con lo esencial, mozzarella, tómate y orégano.

—¿Cuándo tienes cita nuevamente?—me preguntó Bill, antes de morder un trozo de su pizza, sentado en el borde del sillón, acercándose a la mesa que había en medio de la sala y que habíamos improvisado como mesa para comer.

—¿Qué?—le pregunté algo avergonzada, cortando con el dedo un hilo de queso que se desprendía de mi boca hasta el trozo de pizza en mi mano.

El masticó rápidamente, lo que había en su boca, para volver a formular su pregunta, pero Tom se le adelantó.

—¿Cuándo tienes cita con el médico?—lo miré.

—Oh… en una semana más, para ver cómo va la pierna…—le expliqué.

—Porque de la cabeza ya estás bien ¿no?—rió, con esa sonrisa ladina tan entrañable que tenía. Haciéndome sonreír.

—Sí…—confirmé.

—Bien, entonces te llevaremos también—concluyó—y ni se te ocurra quejarte—se anticipó en cuanto abrí la boca.

Bill se puso en pie, dejando parte de su trozo de pizza sobre la mesa. Lo seguí con la mirada, mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina.

No entendía su conducta, de los dos hermanos, Tom parecía ser el que más disfrutaba de mi compañía. Bill en cambio, era amable, pero distante.

Miré mi trozó de pizza y comencé a sacar los anillos de aceituna, llevándomelos a la boca uno a uno. Quizás, simplemente se sentía comprometido conmigo, de alguna manera parecía saber lo que yo había vivido con él, o al menos con el Bill que pudo ser.

Arrugué un poco el ceño. Tal vez debía comprender que éste, no era el mismo Bill que yo había conocido y comenzado a amar.

—Se te enfriará…—dijo Tom con un tono tan cercano, que me dieron ganas de acurrucarme contra su pecho.

Me quedé un instante mirándolo, era un chico tan dulce como su hermano.

—Claro—dije, dando un pequeño mordisco.

—¿Nos vamos Tom?—preguntó Bill a mi espalda. Tuve que girarme para mirarlo, pero él sólo observaba al piso, los objetos y a su hermano.

—Aún no llega Annie—contestó éste.

En ese momento sentí que tenía que decir algo. Si Bill se quería ir, yo no sería quien lo detendría.

—Pero llegará pronto… —me dirigí a Tom—puedes irte tranquilo…

—¿Estás segura?—insistió. Bill permanecía en silencio.

—Muy segura.

Una nota de furia iba creciendo dentro de mí, podía notar como ascendía. No quise mirar a Bill.

—Bueno…—alargó la palabra Tom—nos vamos entonces…

Parecía querer que alguien dijera algo más, pero el silencio fue abrumador.

—Ehm…—escuché murmurar a Bill—adiós Kissa… —se acercó dubitativo, alcé la mirada, encontrándome, después de tanto esquivarme, con sus ojos, sin ser capaz de dilucidar lo que había en ellos. Alzó la mano y la agitó—nos vemos…

—Claro… —contesté—adiós…

—Ya te llamaré…—se inclinó hacia mí, Tom, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

—Sí, hazlo…—acepté con agrado su interés, ese mismo que Bill parecía perder con los días. Que digo, con las horas.

Los observé alejarse por el pasillo y cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse suspiré, dejándome caer en el respaldo del sillón.

Me sentí de pronto, ajena a todo lo que antes me invadía de Bill. Era como si hubiese despertado a una realidad diferente. Y claro, de cierto modo lo era.

Cerré los ojos y me toqué los labios, casi con temor a que el roce de mis dedos borrara definitivamente la sensación de su beso. Pero ya parecía tan lejana, que suspiré de frustración. Abrí los ojos, sólo para encontrarme con el desolador panorama de la mesa llena con la caja de la pizza, las servilletas y los vasos con lo que habíamos bebido. Medité un momento, sobre la imposibilidad que tenía de llevar algo hasta la cocina, pero quizás podría agrupar las cosas y que no pareciera que había comido un pelotón del ejército en la sala.

Apoyé ambas manos en los brazos del sillón e hice un primer intento por ponerme en pie. Solté el aire cuando desistí y me moví un poco más hacía el borde del sillón. Volví a empujarme hacia arriba, logrando luego de unos segundos de tambaleo, mantener el equilibrio. Me mordí el labio, inquieta, pensando en el siguiente movimiento. Si apoyaba la pierna escayolada sólo un poco, quizás podría avanzar.

Así que eso hice.

El primer movimiento, me ayudó a estar quince centímetros más allá de mi posición inicial, así que hice un segundo movimiento, tan ensimismada en mi acción, que no escuché la puerta abrirse.

—¿Qué haces?

Escuché tras de mí y me di la vuelta sorprendida. Reaccionando ante el dolor que ese movimiento, tan brusco, me produjo en la pierna.

—Kissa.

Y ahí estaban sus brazos sosteniéndome. De ese modo que se me antojaba tan cercano, tan intimo, que podría simplemente desmembrarme para él. Lo miré a los ojos y en los de Bill vi el temor. ¿A qué le temía?

—¿Por qué has vuelto?—le pregunté, sosteniéndome de sus hombros y con sus labios tan cerca, que me habría bastado unos cuantos centímetros para tomarlos.

—Las llaves… —me dijo y noté como sus ojos miraban mi boca.

¡Hazlo!. Gritó todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Las llaves?—hablé, notando el esfuerzo que me significaba unir las ideas, para crear esa simple pregunta.

Bill observó mis ojos, mis labios nuevamente y pude notar su respiración agitarse.

¿Quería besarme?

Volvió a mirar mis ojos. Y esperaba que pudiera leer en ellos lo que mi corazón gritaba con sus latidos. Bésame. Bésame.

—Del auto…—murmuró con la voz contenida.

—Oh…

Fue todo lo que me salió decirle, bajando la mirada a sus labios, enmarcados en aquellos dos aros de metal, que no le conocí antes, al menos no cuando lo vi siete años atrás.

—Kissa…—susurró mi nombre y aquel susurro se me metió en la médula de los huesos.

—¿Sí?

Se movió ligeramente hacía mí ¿o me lo pareció?

—Te voy a bajar…—me avisó.

Pestañeé.

—Oh, sí… claro…—me sentí de pronto tan estúpida, que no quise mirarlo a los ojos.

Me acomodó sobre el sofá, en el que antes había estado sentado Tom. Yo lo solté de inmediato, no quería sentirme más tota y frustrada de lo que ya me sentía.

Cuando estuve sentada y él de pie junto a mí, volvió a hablarme.

—Ahora, si quieres, me explicas que intentabas hacer…

Suspiré.

—Ordenar esto un poco… no quiero que llegue Annie y se lo encuentre todo tirado… —le dije.

—Tienes razón… —dijo, observando todo—hemos sido muy desconsiderados…

Comenzó a recoger.

—Lo siento… —me disculpé, sin saber porque en realidad.

Me miró, inclinado como estaba, deteniendo su labor. A mí se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por la impotencia que sentía.

—Oh no Kissa… —me riño suavemente, como si yo fuese una niña—ni se te ocurra llorar por esto…

Y ante esas palabras suyas las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Bill se arrodillo frente a mí y comenzó a recogerlas con el dorso de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué lloras?—seguía hablándome como si fuera una niña.

—Por todo…—respondí con un mohín que me hizo parecer una.

Bill rió suavemente y su mano que contenía mis lágrimas, se frotó con la contraria, secándolas.

—Ya verás como estarás mejor pronto…—quiso animarme, sin comprender la magnitud de ese 'todo'

—Bill… —quería preguntarle algo, pero no sabía si tendría el valor de hacerlo. Él me miró atentamente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo?...

Bill me miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran tan profundos, como dos puertas a su propia abismal dimensión, y una vez que entrabas, no encontrarías forma de salir.

Su mano se posó sobre la mía, todo mi cuerpo fue consciente del calor que emanaba de él, desde el mismo momento en que la tocó.

—Porque no podría estar en otro lugar.

"_**Cuántas veces, amor, te amé sin verte y tal vez sin recuerdo, sin reconocer tu mirada, sin mirarte..."**_

Continuará…

**Muajajajajajajaj… ya sé… **

**Pues mira que la historia ahora mismo no sé por dónde va. El misterio se ha revelado ¿no?, así que ahora lo único que nos va quedando, es darle un momento romántico a estos dos, que se está resistiendo un poco. A ver por dónde salen.**

**Besitos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

.

Bajé las escaleras y salí del edifico, con Tom varios pasos tras de mí. No quería ni siquiera mirarlo, si lo hacía le dejaría caer un puñetazo, de esos de antaño, de los que hace mucho no le dejaba sentir.

—¿Porqué de pronto tanta prisa?—preguntó llegando junto al coche. Yo comencé a buscar las llaves en mis bolsillos.

Lo que me faltaba, era tener que darle explicaciones.

—Es problema mío— dije, rebuscando en los bolsillos, sin encontrar las llaves del coche.

—Sucede que quizás yo me quería quedar un poco más…—me instigó.

—¡Quédate!—hasta ahí llegó mi poca paciencia—¡no te obligó a venir conmigo!

—Eres tú el que conduce—se encogió de hombros, como si su propia paciencia fuese ilimitada.

—¡Entonces te dejaré las llaves del coche y aquí te quedas!—habría querido dramatizar mi respuesta, arrojándole las llaves a la cara, pero estas no aparecían.

—¿Y cómo se supone que te irás tú?—me preguntó, casi sonriendo al ver mi frustración.

Lo miré fijamente, notaba como mi furia crecía. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que se dirigía a Kissa y peor aún, el modo en que ella respondía a sus atenciones.

—¡Y qué mierda te importa!—quise descargar con aquel grito, todo lo que sentía. Pero seguía ahí.

Tom sonrió, haciendo un gesto negativo, mientras miraba al suelo.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa en realidad?—preguntó, mirándome nuevamente.

Apreté la mandíbula de pura frustración. Tom volvió a hablar al no recibir respuesta.

—¿No será que estás celoso?

—¡Jah!—me reí en su cara—¡¿de ti?... no me hagas reír iluso…

—¿Ves?, sabía que era eso…—concluyó.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no, idiota!—de verdad que me estaba pidiendo a gritos un puñetazo.

—¡El único idiota aquí eres tú!—me increpó, apuntándome con el dedo por encima del techo del coche —¡esa chica es una ternura ambulante… y si ha hecho la mitad de las cosas que tú me has contado, se merece un poco más de tu atención!

—¡Pero…pero!, ¡¿dices que no le presto atención?—pregunté indignado.

¿Qué más quería Tom, que hiciera por ella? La estaba llevando a sus controles médicos, me pasaba la mitad del día con ella, ¡si hasta me levantaba temprano para acompañarla!

—¡Justo eso!—contestó.

—¡Pero si hago de todo por ella!—me quejé exasperado—¡le demuestro mi cariño!

—¡Sí claro! —se burló.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Estoy aquí, soy Bill y soy también, el mejor amigo que puedas tener!—me ridiculizó.

Lo miré un segundo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¡Mierda Tom! ¡la quiero!

—¡Ese es el punto!—volvió a apuntarme—¡que no se lo dices!

Abrí la boca, queriendo defenderme, de lo indefendible.

—Pero… —balbuceé— ella podría decirme algo…

Tom suspiró.

—De verdad—negó con un gesto —a veces no pareces mi hermano…

Me quedé mirándolo en silencio.

—Ve por las llaves—me ordenó—yo me iré en un taxi a casa.

—Tom…—murmuré.

—¡Ve!—volvió a apremiarme—O voy yo.

Me reí. Todo parecía tan gracioso y absurdo ahora mismo.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el interior del edificio, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, pensando en lo estúpido que me sentía ahora mismo, al tener celos de Tom. Bueno una parte de ellos estaba justificada, después de todo, la evidencia me mostraba que habitualmente nos gustaban las mismas chicas, pero en este caso, él simplemente me estaba ayudando a encontrar el camino.

Me detuve frente a la puerta, sosteniendo en la mano, las llaves que nos había dejado Kissa, para que pudiésemos entrar sin problemas dada su condición.

Respiré profundamente infundiéndome fuerzas, sintiendo que por un instante flaqueaba. ¿Ella me querría? ¿sería cierta la certeza que tenía Tom?

Metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré, decidido a despejar mis dudas.

Entré en el departamento, recorriendo el pasillo, para llegar a la sala y encontrarme con Kissa de pie intentando avanzar, sin más ayuda que su propio equilibrio.

—¿Qué haces?—le pregunté.

No pretendía asustarla, pero al parecer lo hice. Se giró para mirarme y se movió bruscamente ante el dolor que aquello le produjo.

Ni siquiera supe como recorrí los metros que nos separaban, pero estuve a su lado de inmediato.

—Kissa…—murmuré su nombre y me miró. ¿cómo debía interpretar esa mirada? ¿era agradecimiento? ¿era amor?

—¿Por qué has vuelto?—me preguntó, tan cerca de mí, que me sentí débil sólo con sentirla entre mis brazos.

—Las llaves… —le dije, sin poder evitar mirar sus labios, tan cercanos y apetecibles.

Aún latía en los míos, ese otro beso, el que le había dado en el hospital y que ella me respondió despertando.

—¿Las llaves?—preguntó, sin saber a qué me refería.

La miré a los ojos. Sus hermosos y profundos ojos grises. Sentía que podía perderme en ellos por siglos, sin que nadie supiera de mí nunca más. Y sus labios, que parecían tan blandos, tan exactos, para tomarlos entre los míos.

Como quería besarla.

Volví a mirar sus ojos. Tenía que hablarle, contarle lo que sentía.

—Del auto…—murmuré, intentando que mi voz sonara tranquila. Mi corazón estaba dando saltos descabellados en mi pecho, que me agitaban la respiración.

—Oh…

Murmuró y me miró la boca. Se enfocó en ella y sus ojos me parecieron más hermosos aún, velados por sus pestañas claras.

—Kissa…

—¿Sí?

Anhelaba besarla y que me respondiera la caricia. Maldita prudencia.

—Te voy a bajar…—le avisé.

Me observó atentamente, como si necesitara unos segundos para comprender mis palabras.

—Oh, sí… claro…—bajó la mirada y volvió a ser la Kissa compuesta, tranquila de los últimos días.

La dejé sobre el sofá, con todo el cuidado que me fue posible. Era curioso, como una persona completamente ajena a tu vida, a tu familia y a tus cercanos, podía llegar convertirse en lo más preciado.

Respiré profundamente cuando estuve de pie y le hablé. Kissa mantenía la miraba baja.

—Ahora, si quieres, me explicas que intentabas hacer…—le hablé.

Ella suspiró notoriamente, lo que alertó mis sentidos más aún.

—Ordenar esto un poco… no quiero que llegue Annie y se lo encuentre todo tirado… —me explicó y observé la mesa.

—Tienes razón, hemos sido muy desconsiderados…—acepté, regañándome mentalmente por ello. Comencé a recoger.

—Lo siento… —me dijo de pronto y la miré. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

Noté que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh no Kissa… —le reñí con suavidad, como si fuese una niña—ni se te ocurra llorar por esto…

Pero aquello pareció peor aún, ya que las lagrimas que asomaban, cayeron impetuosas, mojando sus mejillas. Se me apretó el pecho y abandoné de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo, para girarme hacía ella y arrodillarme, para quedar a su altura.

—¿Por qué lloras?—le pregunté, recogiendo con mi mano sus lagrimas.

—Por todo…—respondió con cierto capricho. Era normal que se sintiera frustrada al no poder moverse, por muy paciente y tranquila que fuera, en algún momento tendría que pasar.

Le sonreí, intentando calmarla y me froté las manos, con sus lágrimas en ellas.

—Ya verás como estarás mejor pronto…—la animé.

Cuando ya estuviese mejor, la sacaría a pasear, la llevaría a conocer sitios que le gustaran. En ese momento reparé en lo poco que sabía de ella y de sus sueños.

—Bill… —dijo entonces mi nombre y la miré atentamente, ella pareció dudar un momento—¿por qué estás aquí conmigo?...

¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Me resultaba tan difícil decirle, sólo una mínima parte de ese por qué. Dejé que mi mano descansara sobre la suya, notando su calor.

—Porque no podría estar en otro lugar—respondí con sinceridad.

Kissa respiró profundamente, podía notar una nueva ola de lagrimas emanar de sus ojos. Me sentí angustiado, incapaz de contener con palabras lo que ella sentía y lo que sentía yo.

Me aproximé en un segundo y toqué su boca, conteniendo el aire, los pensamientos y mi propia vida contra sus labios, esperando durante un instante, que se me hizo eterno, a que me respondiera. Notando como todas mis ilusiones comenzaban a derrumbarse, ante su falta de respuesta.

Me separé sin querer mirarla. Decepcionado y dolido.

Entonces sus manos se apoyaron en mis hombros y me besó, atrapando mis labios con los suyos, como si se tratara del aire que respiraba. Inyectando en mis venas un golpe de deseo tan intenso que se me ablandó todo el cuerpo. Me entregué a ese beso con tal pasión, que amoldé sus labios a los míos, su pecho a mi pecho y el espacio que había entre sus piernas, a la forma de mi cadera. Respirando contra su boca, con el corazón desbocado y los sentidos volcados en sus emociones. En el modo en que su boca se abría buscando aire y su pecho se inflamaba llenando sus pulmones.

No podía encontrar dentro de mí, el momento en que todo este sentimiento había comenzado. Como tampoco podía encontrar el modo de detenerlo.

—Kissa… Kissa… —repetía su nombre en medio del beso, sin que en mi mente hubiese nada más que el universo que ella significaba para mí ahora mismo.

Se removió inquieta, arrebatándome sus labios, para respirar profundamente. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento, que la humedad de sus lagrimas bañaban mi rostro.

—¿Aún lloras?—le pregunté, separándome ligeramente.

—No lo sé… —se llevó la mano a la mejilla, recogiendo la humedad que había ahí. Luego me miró y sonrió, con aquella misma sonrisa que le recordaba a través del espejo. No era una sonrisa triste, era una sonrisa ilusionada.

Me acerqué nuevamente a su boca, esta vez con sutileza, depositando en sus labios un toque suave, que ella respondió con la misma suavidad. Las palpitaciones de mi pecho se habían calmado, ahora mi corazón navegaba por aguas calmas, apacibles. Sus manos que antes me aferraban, comenzaron a acariciarme con suavidad. Sus dedos jugaban con la curva de mi cuello y ascendían hasta que las puntas jugueteaban con mis aretes.

Suspiré.

—Te quiero… —murmuré contra su boca.

Sus labios se acariciaron contra los míos, mientras su nariz hacía lo mismo contra la mía.

—Y yo a ti… —se encogió de hombros, como si no pudiese hacer nada más. Demostrándome que tampoco tenía palabras para adornar lo que sentíamos. Acaricié su mejilla con los dedos, sin poder dejar de mirarla, recreándome en los detalles de su rostro.

Ambos escuchamos el carraspeo característico de quién quiere llamar la atención. Y abrazados como estábamos, observamos a nuestro lado.

Annie estaba de pie a metros de nosotros.

—Me he encontrado 'esto' ahí fuera—indicó junto a ella a mi hermano.

—Oye linda, que tengo nombre—se quejó Tom.

—¿Ah sí?—le sonrió Annie.

Mi hermano le devolvió la sonrisa con sarcasmo.

Kissa y yo nos miramos, con una enorme interrogante silenciosa. Me separé de ella, sin desearlo, mientras ella me soltó arrastrando las manos por mis hombros y mis brazos. Nos miramos y en esa mirada se quedó implícita la deuda de un beso más largo, más intenso.

—Veo que han comido—habló la amiga Annie, acercándose a la mesa y recogiendo lo que había ahí.

—Sí—dije—lo siento, deberíamos haber recogido—comencé a ayudarla.

—Déjalo Bill, ya la ayudo yo—Tom tomó mi lugar.

Así que me senté junto a Kissa en el sofá. Annie nos miró de reojo y abrió un cajón que había en la mesa de la sala, sacando un álbum de fotografías, de tamaño mediano.

—Kissa… —se lo extendió a su amiga—mientras recogemos Tom y yo, cuéntale a Bill cosas e tu vida…

La idea me encantó.

—Sí—le dije de inmediato—quiero verlas…

Y antes de que Kissa llegara a tomar el álbum, éste estaba en mis manos. Le sonreí y lo primero que encontré fue una fotografía suya de pequeña. Verla ahí fue más impresionante de lo que habría imaginado. Era la misma niña que yo recordaba.

—Te vi…—le dije, cuando nos encontramos solos.

—Lo sé…—aceptó.

La miré fijamente, el corazón se me había vuelto a disparar.

¿Era posible que las personas estuviésemos simplemente destinadas a encontrarnos?

Me incliné hacía ella y la besé suavemente. Nuestras manos se encontraron, apoyadas sobre el sofá y me sentí de pronto, completo.

Continuará…

**Bueno, espero que les guste como se está desarrollando esto. Nos vamos acercando al final, así que no se pierdan los capítulos que nos quedan.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

.

—La lámpara de mi alma te sonrosa los pies, el agrio vino mío es más dulce en tus labios: — Kissa permanecía junto a mí, recostada en la cama, pegada a mi costado, mientras yo con un brazo la pegaba a mi cuerpo y con el otro sostenía el libro que ella me había entregado—oh segadora de mi canción de atardecer, cómo te sienten mía mis sueños solitarios!... —en esa parte me detuve y la miré—¿recuérdame por qué estoy leyendo esto?—le pregunté.

Ella sonrió perezosa y suspiró.

—¿Porque a mí me gusta?… —preguntó en lugar de responder.

Pensé en besarla, lo deseé. Así como llevaba deseando todos estos días, todos los minutos, todas las respiraciones que exhalaba estando a su lado y lejos de ella. Pero no lo hice, volví al libro y continué la lectura, para deleitarla, para amarla de otro modo.

—Eres mía, eres mía, voy gritando en la brisa de la tarde, y el viento arrastra mi voz viuda—noté como se me agitaba el corazón ante aquellas frases—Cazadora del fondo de mis ojos, tu robo estanca como el agua tu mirada nocturna…

Había en estas palabras, tanta fuerza, que no podía simplemente leerlas e ignorarlas.

—Continúa…—me instó Kissa. La miré algo extraviado, había dejado de leer y ni siquiera lo había notado.

Asentí suavemente.

—En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío,—mi mano, que se apoyaba en su espalda, presionó un poco más— y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo…

Me quedé observando aquella línea, como si me hablara. Llevándome a comprender, que quizás no estamos tan alejados unos de otros, muchas veces las palabras que alguien ha emitido, desde lo más profundo y secreto de su alma, no son más que el reflejo del alma de otro alguien, físicamente distante.

—¿Ves?... —dijo Kissa y la observé—sabía que te gustaría… que te impresionaría…

Sus ojos parecían más luminosos cada día. Tenía la sensación de que era feliz. Dejé el libro a un lado de la cama y de acaricié el cabello, justo rondando su frente y su sien.

—Sabes muchas cosas de mí y yo muy pocas de ti… —me quejé con suavidad.

—Son siete años de análisis… —confesó, para luego silenciarse. Era cierto, ni ella, ni yo, tocábamos el tema de esos siete años.

—No te calles…—le pedí y suspiré —no sé cómo explicar lo que nos ha pasado… pero sí sé, que ha sucedido…

Kissa se quedó mirándome, y si respuesta fue estirarse para alcanzar mi boca. De aquella forma que venía haciendo, con pasión. Pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, cuando la escuché quejarse.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté, intentando detectar el problema.

—Esta pierna—se quejó molesta. Moviéndose, para incorporarse.

Su pierna continuaba inmovilizada.

—Ya nos queda menos… —me reí con cierta frustración, que venía arrastrando desde que habíamos comenzado esta especia de relación de pareja, dos semanas atrás.

Ella soltó el aire, enfadada.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que es estar así?—me preguntó, sentada en la cama, arrastrándose, para poder apoyar la espalda contra el cabecero.

—Me doy cuenta—respondí, sentándome también, sólo que a diferencia de ella, yo no me apoyé.

—Además… me pica… —dijo, rascando su pierna por encima de la bota de yeso.

Las quejas iban en aumento. La miré. Kissa parecía concentrada en sus pesares. Me incliné de improviso hacía ella, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cadera. Ella dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, mirando mis ojos que estaban a corta distancia de los suyos. Se quedó muy quieta observándome. Yo miré sus labios.

—¿Puedo?—le pregunté, esperando la respuesta positiva que seguramente recibiría, pero no por ello, me iba a privar del juego, de la romántica sensación de pedir su aprobación.

—¿Por qué debería dejarte?—preguntó ella, con la voz tomada por la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir.

Me sonreí, sin dejar de mirar sus labios, ante aquella pequeña barrera.

—¿Por qué tú quieres que lo haga?—la insté, notando como comenzaba a aguárseme la boca por mi propio deseo.

—Mmm… no es suficiente… —dijo y entonces la miré a los ojos—dime algo más…

Notaba como su mirada comenzaba a brillar con cierta malicia.

—¿Por qué beso muy bien?... —sonreí yo, acercándome muy ligeramente.

Kissa respiró un poco más agitada, pero no me entregaría la bandera de la rendición tan pronto.

—Bueno… no lo haces mal…—aceptó—pero he tenido mejores…

Intentó contener la risa, pero ésta jugaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Ah sí?—le pregunté, notando cierto desazón, justo en el estómago.

Celos.

—¿Tú no?—preguntó, intentando su mejor voz de inocencia.

Eso no importaba en realidad. Lo único relevante, era que ella me estaba retando.

—Te voy a besar—le avisé, sintiendo como aquella espiral que se iba enroscando en mi estómago, me daba más fuerza y decisión.

—Hazlo.

Me retó con sus palabras, bajando su mirada hasta mi boca, logrando que aquella imagen me resultara extraordinariamente sensual.

Así que me acerqué a su boca y la tomé, hundiendo mi lengua en su interior sin preámbulos mayores. Kissa emitió un sugestivo sonido de aprobación, que se me metió bajo la piel, causándome un escalofrío.

La excitación fue inmediata. Y por la forma en que ella se pegaba a mi torso, la suya también. Podía notar su corazón latiendo tan frenético como el mío y sus dedos buscando el borde de mi camiseta. Suspiré, cuando sus dedos tocaron mi piel, empujándome a buscar su propia piel, para equilibrar la balanza, notando el calor de su cuerpo, su propio estremecimiento ante mi roce. Mis dedos pasaron de su costado, a su estómago deseando buscar más, abarcar más.

La sentí moverse un poco más hacia mí.

—Maldita pierna… —murmuró contra mi labio.

No le respondí, sólo continué besándola, mientras mi mano se amoldaba a la forma de su seno. Y el calor dentro de mí fue tan intenso que me mareo.

Suspiré, apoyando mi frente contra la suya. Llevábamos en prácticas como estas, varios días. Siempre deteniéndonos en el mismo punto. Kissa suspiró también y sospeche que su frustración sería peor que antes del beso.

—Tranquila…—intenté calmarla—cuando te quiten esa bota…

Me detuve, por miedo a decir algo inapropiado. Ella me besó nuevamente, desvaneciendo mis sentidos, por el par de segundos que duró el beso.

—Cuando me quiten esta bota… —tragó como si le costara hablar.

—¿Sí?—la empuje a seguir.

Kissa se rió algo inquieta, pero inmediatamente se decidió a hablar.

—Sabrás lo que son siete años de espera…

Que fuerza tan enorme pueden tener las palabras, porque bastó con que me dijera eso, para que mi sangre se calentara, dejándome al borde de la incineración.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

—Y tú como me cobro las amenazas…—la besé, empujándola hasta apretarla contra el cabecero de la cama, sin darle tiempo más que para un ahogado gemido.

.

—Sí… mañana iré a verte…—le decía a Kissa al teléfono, mientras abría la puerta de mi coche. Tom hacía lo mismo a su lado.

—No entiendo tanto misterio… —se quejaba al otro lado de la línea, como si fuese una niña consentida.

Me reí suavemente, ante la imagen que eso dejaba en mi mente. Kissa, con ese pijama de osos rosas que tenía, sentada en la cama, taimada y con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya te dije que no es nada… —intenté defenderme.

—Nada… nada… —se quejaba lastimosamente—eso es lo que dicen todos los hombres, cuando andan con otras mujeres…

Yo solté una carcajada que obligó a Tom a mirarme con cierta sorpresa.

—No te rías—me exigió.

—No puedo evitarlo… —confesé entre risas—es que Tom no se parece en nada a la clase de chica que me gusta…

—Mmm… gracioso… —volvió a su voz taimada.

Lo cierto, es que me gustaba que me celara un poco. Me hacía sentir bien.

—Kissa…

—¿Qué?—seguía sonando como una niña.

—Te quiero…—yo seguía sonriendo.

—Mmm…

Hizo un pequeño sonido.

—¿Mmm?...¿Que se supone que significa, mmm?...—pregunté divertido.

Suspiró.

—Significa, que preferiría que me lo dijeras estando aquí… que me siento sola…

—¿No está Annie contigo?—le pregunté, enfocándome en Tom, que abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa y se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decirme '¿qué sé yo?'

Pero yo sabía bien, que podía conocer la respuesta. No por nada su teléfono llevaba días sonando de madrugada.

—Si está… quiere que veamos una película…—respondió pausadamente.

—¿Y cuál verán?—continué preguntando.

—Ella quiere ver terror… —por el tono de su voz, casi la vi entornar los ojos.

—¿Y tú qué quieres ver?—Tom me hizo un gesto, para que cortara de una vez.

—Bueno… —titubeo—una de Justin Timberlake…

—Mmm…

—¿Qué?—preguntó con rapidez.

—Nada… —comenzaba a impacientarse. Así era Kissa, impaciente, un poco niña, pero también muy apasionada.

—¿Cómo que nada?...—insistió.

—Que la experiencia me dice, que ninguna chica ve las películas de él, por ser buen actor—intenté sonar resignado.

—No actúa mal… —quiso defenderse ella.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¡Bill!—se quejó.

—¡¿Qué?

—No te hagas la victima ¿eh?... —comenzaba a reír.

—Ah… sólo tú puedes tener mimos entonces…—la acusé.

Respiró profundamente, en tanto Tom me hacía infinidad de gestos, indicándome la hora y lo aburrido que estaba esperando a que terminara mi llamada.

—Está bien… lo acepto… —dijo finalmente.

—Tengo que cortar ahora, Tom está al borde de un colapso… —mi hermano me insultó con un dedo en alto. Le devolví el gesto.

—¿Vendrás temprano mañana?—preguntó ansiosa.

—Sí…llevaré algo para desayunar…

—Oh Bill… —su voz me sonó tan absolutamente erótica, que me sorprendí que lo rápido que mi mente, nos situó a ambos en otro escenario—creo que ya sé porque te quiero…

Sonreí. Estar con Kissa, era hermoso.

—Cuídate, disfruta la película…

—Cuídate también…

Corté la llamada y miré el teléfono con cierta añoranza. Kissa y yo, estábamos en esa etapa melosa y entrañable, en la que los minutos se convertían en siglos, cuando estábamos separados.

Me subí al coche y Tom me habló, justo cuando le di vuelta a la llave.

—¿Cuándo le hablarás de nuestro viaje?—me preguntó.

Arrugué el ceño ante esa idea. No quería dejarla, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que ella quisiera venir conmigo.

—Pronto… —el motor sonó, y nos pusimos en marcha.

.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche, del lado del acompañante, extendiéndole mi mano a Kissa, para que la tomara. Desde que estábamos juntos, siempre había tenido que viajar en la parte de atrás, para que su pierna pudiese ir extendida, como tenía que ser. Pero hoy ya no. Le habían quitado la bota de yeso y ya podía flexionar la pierna, con algo de dolor aún, pero podía hacerlo.

—¿Segura que puedes pisar?—le pregunté, intentando esconder la alarma que sentía.

—Sí, sí puedo… tú sólo no me sueltes la mano…—me pidió.

—No lo haré.

Aquella era una promesa para el resto de mi vida, o al menos era mi voluntad en este mismo momento.

Kissa me miró, cuando estuvo fuera del coche, de pie ella sola.

—Se siente extraño caminar… ¿bien?...—sonrió.

Ambos caminamos al interior del edificio, ella se tomó de mi brazo y con cada paso que daba, parecía ir adquiriendo mayor seguridad. Se quejó un par de veces, en voz muy baja, como si quisiera evitar que la escuchara.

—¿Te duele?—pregunté.

—Un poco… pero es normal ¿no?...

—Creo que sí.

Cuando finalmente entramos en el departamento. Parecía vacío y demasiado silencioso. Tomé mi teléfono, esperando ver algún mensaje de Tom, que debía de estar aquí. Cuando Kissa y yo escuchamos unas risas provenientes de algún lugar. Nos miramos.

—¿Annie?—pregunté yo.

—¿Tom?—dijo ella.

Y tras aquello, los vimos aparecer a ambos, desde el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. No se me pasó desapercibido que se soltaron de la mano, en cuanto nos vieron. Yo miré a mi hermano y le hice un pequeño gesto interrogativo.

—Esta… todo listo…—mencionó evitando mirarme y reírse a la vez.

—¿Listo?—preguntó Kissa.

La miré.

—Sí… una sorpresa…—sonreí.

—¿Para mí?...—preguntó con la ilusión iluminando poco a poco su mirada.

Yo le di un beso rápido en los labios y le tomé la mano, para que me siguiera hasta su habitación. Cuando estuvimos en el umbral, me detuve.

—Tienes que cerrar los ojos—le pedí.

Se mordió el labio, en medio de una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

—Bien…

La guíe dentro de la habitación y cuando la tuve en el sitio que quería, le hablé.

—Ábrelos.

Kissa abrió los ojos y ambos nos contemplamos en el reflejo que nos daba el espejo, el mismo espejo que nos había ayudado a conocernos, a encontrarnos y a estar juntos.

—Pero…Oh… Bill…—habló emocionada, apretando mis manos que la rodeaban por la cintura, cuidando de no cargar mi peso sobre ella, para no esforzar su pierna.

—¿Te gusta?—le pregunté, observando sus ojos, a través del reflejo. Kissa asintió.

—¿No se había roto?—quiso saber.

—Sí… pero llevé los cristales y pedí, expresamente, que lo rehicieran con ellos—le expliqué—quería que fuese lo más cercano, al que tú y yo conocimos…

Kissa asintió varias veces, me miró a través del espejo y me habló.

—Cierra la puerta—me pidió.

Y yo supe de inmediato lo que eso significaba.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… que lindo… me encanta la idea de que el espejo esté de nuevo en sus vidas…**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que me cuenten qué opinan. Muchas me han dicho ya, que les encanta el toque de humor que le da Tom a las historias y la verdad, es que se echa en falta.**

**Besos y gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: El poema que lee Bill al inicio, es de y esa escena, se puede decir que es un deseo muy personal, de que él, conozca esa hermosa obra. Como no sé si alguna vez podré transmitírselo, pues lo escribo.**


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

.

Bill y yo manteníamos la mirada puesta, cada uno en su plato de espaguetis. Mi tenedor daba vueltas en torno a los largos cordones de pasta, mezclándolos con el tomate y el queso. Junto a nosotros en la mesa, se encontraban Tom, Annie y mi madre. Un pequeño suspiro involuntario se me escapó, de tan sumergida que estaba en mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa Kissa? ¿Los espaguetis no están de tu gusto?—preguntó mi madre y yo la miré, como si me hubiese preguntado la respuesta a una ecuación.

—¿Qué?—pregunté yo, el silencio en la mesa fue instantáneo.

—¿Qué si están bien tus espaguetis?—insistió mi madre.

Pestañeé comprendiendo la simpleza de la pregunta y, por tanto, mi absurda actitud.

—Oh, sí, sí… están muy bien mamá…—le sonreí. Observé el rostro expectante de los demás en la mesa y comí.

—Me encanta el espagueti—escuché decir a Tom, mi madre le sonrió y miró a Bill.

—¿Te gusta a ti?—le preguntó.

—Muchísimo, gracias… —le sonrió Bill, de ese modo tan suyo, que casi suspiro nuevamente, observándolo.

¿Era sólo yo, o me parecía que la escena rayaba en lo azucarado?

Por un momento dejé la conversación tan melosa que estaban llevando, y me sumergí nuevamente en el recuerdo de hacía menos de una hora atrás. El recuerdo de las manos de Bill calentando mi piel, sus besos arrancándome suspiros. El deseo, siempre a flor de piel, brotando de mí, como la hierba en un campo fértil.

Bill jugueteaba con sus dedos, sobre uno de mis pezones, mientras yo jadeaba contra su boca, recorriendo con la lengua, los aros que había en su labio.

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó, una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta, de la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho, desde que había cerrado la puerta.

—Sí…—respondí algo fastidiada ya. Sabía que se preocupaba, pero ahora mismo lo único que me preocupaba a mí, era sentirlo dentro de mí. En este momento, me parecía que aquello sería lo único, capaz de calmarme.

Metí mi mano dentro de su pantalón, sin rodeos, y lo escuché sorber el aire casi con dolor, cuando mis dedos alcanzaron su sexo palpitante. Lo acaricié desvergonzadamente y él apretó mi pezón entre sus dedos causándome un inquietante dolor.

—¿Kissa?—escuché la voz de mi madre, al otro lado de la puerta.

No lo podía creer.

Bill resopló y yo lo acompañé.

—No lo puedo creer… —murmuré

Bill se removió y yo retiré mi mano, de dentro de su pantalón.

Desde ese momento, hasta ahora, había pasado poco más de una hora y yo sentía que aún tenía la piel encendida y la caricia rebelde de Bill en mi pecho. Y la cercanía que ahora manteníamos, sentados en la mesa, uno junto al otro, no me ayudaba en nada. Quería tocarlo. Quería que me tocara, sentir sus manos bajo la falda que ahora vestía. Mi deseo en este momento, era tan fuerte, que hasta me parecía sentir sus dedos removiendo la tela.

Creo que contuve a duras penas un gemido, cuando comprendí que realmente me estaba tocando, solapado por la mesa. Reprimí, con igual dificultad, el mirarlo, para no poner en evidencia lo que sucedía.

—¿Cómo te has sentido sin la bota?—me preguntó entonces mi madre, fijando sus ojos en mí, como si me dijera; sé lo que está pasando. Pero claro, eso era algo que sentíamos las hijas, tuviésemos la edad que tuviésemos, delante de la mirada de una madre, cuando había algo que ocultar.

—Creo que muy bien… —respondió Annie por mí, riendo con cierta malicia que le conocía.

La ignoré.

—Bien… —intenté que mi voz no temblara, ya que a pesar de que mi madre me hablaba, los dedos de Bill acariciaban mi muslo de forma ascendente.

—¿Te dio alguna recomendación él médico?—continuó preguntando mi madre. Yo apreté la mano de Bill, con la mía, para que se detuviera y me permitiera concentrarme.

—Sólo la rehabilitación…—contesté.

Mi madre asintió y volvió a su plato.

—¿A qué hora son tus sesiones?—me preguntó entonces Tom. Sus ojos vivaces me observaban detenidamente. ¿Sabía lo que hacía Bill?

—A las diez de la mañana… —contesté, luchando con la mano de Bill que insistía en su recorrido.

—Bill estará encantado de llevarte, ¿verdad hermanito?—se burló Tom, sabiendo lo que le costaba a Bill, levantarse pronto.

—Desde luego…—sonrió él y me miró.

Yo le devolví la mirada, pero con varios grados más de calor, intentando quemarlo para que dejara de insistir con la caricia.

—¿No será un problema para ti?— le preguntó entonces mi madre. Yo liberé su mano, subiendo la mía, nuevamente a la mesa. Bill no se atrevería a seguir jugueteando, si tenía que hablar con mi madre.

Pero me equivoqué. Un calor intenso me bañó, cuando sus dedos llegaron a mi ropa intima.

—No, no será ningún problema…—contestó—me gusta acompañar a Kissa.

Al parecer, aquello de que los hombres sólo pueden hacer, una cosa a la vez, era una patraña, porque la única que se sentía unitarea, de los dos, era yo.

—¿Y no te quitamos tiempo para tu trabajo?—continuó preguntando mi madre. Los dedos de Bill, se las habían arreglado para franquear la barrera de mi ropa interior, y yo mantenía la mirada fija en los espaguetis que enrollaba con lentitud en el tenedor, esperando, sabiendo la dirección que esos dedos estaban tomando.

—No, Tom y yo nos hemos arreglado para trabajar con los demás chicos estando aquí… —el muy malvado respondía como si nada, mientras sus dedos que tenían al borde del colapso.

Contuve la respiración, cuando noté su dedo medio, justo sobre mi clítoris, presionando, para luego agitar su dedo como si se tratara de las alas de un colibrí. Por un momento pensé que me iba a licuar ahí mismo, de la excitación que sentía.

—Oh…—solté el aire con una suave, pero sugerente exclamación.

—¿Qué pasa Kissa?—preguntó mi madre, la miré y noté como se me encendía el rostro.

—Nada—respondí agitada—es… que… —miré mi plato, Bill me observaba y a pesar de verme en el apuro, no dejaba de agitar su dedo. Me arrastré con la silla hacía atrás, disimulando con el sonido de las patas contra el suelo, el ruido que hizo el elástico de mi ropa intima, cuando la mano de Bill fue arrancada de su sitio—se me ha enfriado la comida…

Me puse en pie, había intentado lo único que podía idear mi mente ahora mismo.

—¿Quieres que te lo caliente?—respondió mi madre.

—No… ya voy yo…—me giré en dirección a la cocina, apoyé ambas manos en la cubierta y resoplé.

Escuché a alguien entrar y miré. Era Bill.

—Te voy a matar…—murmuré, con una mezcla de enfado y frustración.

El se me acercó y me dio un profundo beso, tomando una de mis manos, para dirigirla a su entrepierna. Creo que cuando comprobé su propio estado, perdí los deseos de matarlo.

—Estas tan…—murmuré contra su boca, acariciando su erección.

—¿Duro?...—preguntó, y escuchar esa palabra en su boca, tan simple, pero a la vez tan cargada de un significado sexual, me condensó los huesos.

—Sí…—suspiré.

No sabía cuándo podríamos terminar con esta tortura, pero estaba segura que cuando sucediera, ambos nos calcinaríamos.

.

Tres días después, me observaba en el espejo de mi abuela, que ahora estaba en mi habitación, intentando dejar en su sitio, un intrincado peinado, que me había empeñado en hacerme con la maraña de cabello que tenía. Bill y yo habíamos decidido, después de varios sofocones sin destino, salir esta tarde y de ese modo convertir nuestra primera vez, en algo especial.

Escuché un par de golpes de nudillo en la puerta y enseguida vi a Annie aparecer.

—Vienen subiendo—me avisó. Se refería a Bill y a Tom, el segundo se había ofrecido, amablemente, a hacerle compañía a Annie. Ni Bill, ni yo cuestionábamos sus intenciones, bien sabía yo que las de mi amiga, eran de todo, menos castas.

—¡No dejes que entre aquí!—le exigí alarmada.

—Tranquila mujer, como si no te hubiese visto nunca sin arreglar—contraataco.

—Ya, pero esta vez quiero que me vea bonita…—me quejé taimada, volviendo a mirarme en el espejo.

—Por Dios Kissa… ese hombre te ve bonita hasta en tu peor día…—me regañó Annie.

La miré de reojo y una sonrisa tonta se me marcó en los labios.

—Tú sólo, no lo dejes entrar… —insistí en mi petición.

—¡A la orden mi comandante!—marcó ella su frente con una posición militar y cerró la puerta al salir.

Suspiré frente a mis rizos, tan intrincados y salvajes, que aún me haría falta medio envase más de crema, para suavizarlos. Concentrada como estaba en acomodarlos, escuché una risa suave, alegre y lejana. Arrugué el ceño, quedándome muy quieta, pensando que quizás había sido algún otro sonido, que yo simplemente confundí. Apreté el bote una vez más y comencé a aplicarme de inmediato la espuma que cayó en mi mano, cuando volví a escuchar aquella risa lejana. Miré hacía la puerta de inmediato, confirmando que seguía cerrada, tal como la había dejado Annie.

No había nadie.

Me quedé un momento muy quieta, creo que incluso respiraba con cuidado de evitar cualquier sonido. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo con mucha atención, notando como el corazón había comenzado a batir con más fuerza, ante la ansiedad de una idea.

¿Y si provenía del espejo?

Pero nada pasó.

Comencé a remover nuevamente los rizos de mi cabello, al principio con lentitud, hasta recobrar el ritmo con que lo hacía antes de detenerme. Parecían estar en su sitio, más o menos. Los recogí atrás en mi cabeza, dejando libre mis orejas, en las que pondría unos aretes largos. Notaba como la ilusión por la velada, me formaba un nudo enredado, pero agradable, nudo en el estómago.

Pasé mis manos a través del vestido y lo subí, para asegurarme de que el liguero que me había puesto para la ocasión, estuviese bien asegurado en su sitio.

Resoplé intentando calmarme.

—Quizás sea demasiado—hablé en voz alta, pensando en que no estaba segura de si a Bill le gustaría algo así, pero deseaba sorprenderlo.

—Te aseguro que no lo será—escuché a Bill desde la puerta.

Lo miré de inmediato, tirando del vestido hacia abajo.

—Esto no es justo ¿eh?—le reclamé, medio en broma, medio enserio.

—Ya lo sé… —se rió, sin moverse de la puerta, como si necesitara mantener esa distancia.

—Le pedí a Annie, que no te dejara pasar—contesté, comenzando a meter en el pequeño bolso del maquillaje, todo lo que había desperdigado sobre la cama.

—Bueno… soy muy persuasivo…—lo miré, seguía sonriendo, y lo cierto es que bajo esa sonrisa, nadie podía negarle nada.

Y no sé si fue mi expresión o el simple hecho de quedarme estática mirándolo. Se veía hermoso, con su cabello arreglado, su barba que al ser una barba joven, era aún muy suave. Sus ojos observándome como si se deleitaran. Pero en un instante tuve sus labios contra los míos, dándome un beso intenso, pero que terminó tan rápido como llegó.

—Hola…—murmuró cuando me libero.

—Hola…—suspiré yo.

Nos quedamos un momento observándonos. Esta sensación de "ya, aquí y ahora", la veníamos experimentando desde hacía días, pero ambos habíamos decidido que calmaríamos a esa bestia esta noche, pero iríamos paso por paso. Así que ahora mismo, aunque me sentía impulsada a abrazarlo y besarlo hasta quitarle el aire, la ropa y todo lo que mi cuerpo pudiese arrebatarle. Ni Bill, ni yo, nos tocábamos.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

No me había dado cuenta de lo agitada que estaba, hasta que escuché mi propia voz desvanecida en la respuesta.

—Sólo… —me aclaré la garganta y lo volví a intentar—sólo me falta el labial.

—Bien… —volvió a sonreír—te espero en la sala.

Asentí con un gesto, esperando que los rizos no se movieran de su sitio.

Bill salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Yo tomé el labial que estaba sobre la cama y me acerqué al espejo comenzando a delinearme la boca, con un tono brillante y muy suave de rosa. Detuve el movimiento de inmediato, cuando volvía a escuchar aquella risa, provenía del espejo, de eso no había duda, sólo que esta vez no venía sola, estaba acompañada por otra que me resultaba muy familiar.

—¿Bill?...

Continuará…

**Muajajjajajjajjajaja… **

**Aquí les traigo un capítulo de día domingo, que espero que lo disfrutaran, a pesar de quedarse con ese muajajjaja, al final. Ese espejo no nos deja vivir en paz ¿eh?.**

**Sobre la escena de la cof*mesa, debo decir que está inspirada en un video que vi y que me resultó muy erótico.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

.

Yo conducía y Kissa iba de acompañante. Una de sus manos apoyada en su regazo, en tanto la otra sostenía su cabeza, mientras ella observaba las calles pasar, a través de la ventana. Su cabello, era una cascada de rizos claros, que este día brillaban y se definían hermosamente. Pero ella no parecía feliz. Se había mantenido en silencio, desde que habíamos salido de su departamento. En cuanto la vi salir de su habitación, me pareció que su talante había cambiado.

—¿Pasa algo?—le había preguntado, pero ella sólo me miró, para luego negar con un gesto y esbozar una sonrisa extraña.

De eso, habían transcurrido varios minutos ya.

—¿Está todo bien?—insistí nuevamente, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera, observándola sólo de reojo. Tal vez se había arrepentido de nuestra cita y no sabía cómo decírmelo.

—Oh sí, sí, sí…—se esmeró en asegurarlo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un instante, luego yo volví a hablar.

—Estás muy extraña…muy callada…

Kissa pareció meditar su respuesta, presentía que había algo que no me contaba.

—No es nada… no te preocupes…—me pidió.

Dicho aquello, su mirada volvió a perderse en el paisaje urbano.

Minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento de un restaurante, que por su exclusividad, nos permitiría cierta privacidad. Kissa se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me observó con una sonrisa amable. Yo sostuve su mano.

—Quiero saber qué pasa—insistí—comprenderé que no quieras seguir adelante con la cita.

Sólo esperaba que no se estuviese replanteando el estar juntos. Aquello me dolía únicamente con imaginarlo.

Ella me observó atentamente, sabía que estaba midiendo las palabras, luego sonrió.

—¿Crees que me pasé tanto tiempo arreglando mi cabello, para irme a casa?—me preguntó, con una tono más animado.

Yo suspiré de alivió.

—Espero que no...—acepté.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un profundo beso, cargado de sentimientos, más que de pasión. Fue un beso extraño, como si necesitara aferrarse a mí. Yo se lo devolví, intentando que se sintiera segura.

—Vamos a cenar…—le ofrecí, dejando el beso con suavidad—creo que el lugar te gustará.

—Estarás conmigo ¿no?—que curiosa pregunta.

—Sí—respondí confuso.

—Entonces me gustará—afirmó y volvió a sacarme una sonrisa.

.

La mesa que ocupábamos, estaba junto a un ventanal de gran altura que nos permitía ver las luces de Hamburgo, que a pesar de estar comenzando la primavera, aún presentaba un paisaje invernal. El rincón que nos habían asignado, estaba franqueado por un alto biombo, de madera tallada, que nos permitía vislumbrar el resto del restaurante y las mesas, pero que nos entregaba un cálido ambiente de privacidad.

—¿Te gusta?—le pregunté a Kissa, que inspeccionaba su plato, como si este tuviese que hablarle y confesarse.

Me miró.

—Sí… aunque no sepa que es…—rió. La primera sonrisa fresca y despreocupada que le veía desde que saliera de su habitación. Por alguna razón aquello me alivió el alma.

—Bueno…—comencé a apuntar el tenedor su comida—estos son espárragos, estas son alcaparras…

—Eso ya lo sé, pero no sé que hay en este bultito—me indicó el redondel central de su plato.

Cuando dijo 'bultito' lo hizo con tanto recelo, que no pude evitar reír.

—Eso tiene una base de maíz, mezclado con tiras de berenjena… —observaba los colores y la composición de aquello—zanahoria, pimientos…

—Soy alérgica a los pimientos—se quejó, la miré alarmado, bien sabía yo de alergias—¿de verdad?...

—Claro… se me arruga la nariz cuando los como…—hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—No seas niña…—le dije entre risas—eso es simplemente, que no te gustan…

—Por eso… alérgica…—sonrió ella.

Y podría haberme quedado mirándola sin hablar, por horas. ¿Cómo era posible, sentir tanto amor?

—¿Quieres pedir otra cosa?—le pregunté, intentando no ser tan evidente.

—No…—respondió, sin abandonar la sonrisa—ya estoy acostumbrada a apartar el pimiento.

—¿Segura?

Asintió.

Y de ese modo nuestra cena avanzó, entre risas, una conversación divertida y algunas insinuaciones. Hasta que llegamos al postre. Kissa había pedido una copa de helado y yo la había secundado. Mientras observaba la cuchara hundirse en aquella cremosa porción de chocolate, noté la caricia de su pie junto entre mis piernas.

La miré sin decirle nada. Ella me observó atentamente, fue como si de pronto, toda aquella tensión que habíamos estado experimentando, aumentara, pero a la vez se canalizara en una sola dirección.

Me humedecí los labios y ella suspiró. Respiré algo más agitado, cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi sexo, que se había llenado casi de inmediato. Llevaba días saciando mis necesidades en solitario, pero ya había superado las veinticuatro horas de 'abstinencia', esperando por esta noche con ella.

—¿Terminaste?—le pregunté.

Kissa apartó de sí, la copa con su helado a medio derretir, como el mío. Presionó casi dolorosamente su pie contra mi erección, para bajar el pie y calzárselo.

—Por mí, podemos irnos…—murmuró.

En sus ojos grises ardía el deseo.

.

La habitación que nos esperaba, había sido reservada en el mismo hotel, en el que se encontraba el restaurante. Al parecer, aquella era una práctica mucho más habitual, de lo que yo podía imaginar. Hacer la llamada para reservar mesa, me había costado muy poco, pero adosar a esa petición, una habitación, me había hecho sudar frio. Era como si me pusiese un cartel en el pecho, que anunciara, "voy a hacerlo hasta saciarme", así que simplemente respiré hondo. Debo decir que la voz del encargado en tomar mi reserve, fue absolutamente neutral, lo que ayudó bastante en el proceso.

Kissa caminaba junto a mí, tomada de mi mano. No quería exponerla a la opinión pública tan pronto, tal vez por temor a su reacción, pero tampoco iba a privarme de tratarla como mi novia, por qué eso éramos ¿no?

Lo cierto es que no nos habíamos puesto calificativos, pero para mí lo era. Al menos, mientras ella lo quisiera así.

—Es aquí—le anuncié, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta. Solté su mano, para introducir la tarjeta en la cerradura y abrir, invitándola a pasar.

Kissa me sonrió tal vez con tanto nerviosismo, como el que experimentaba yo, entrando en la habitación. La luz se encendió de inmediato, mostrándonos un espacio amplio y cómodo, sin ser demasiado ostentoso. Ambos coincidíamos en que no necesitábamos mucho más que una cama.

—Es bonita… —dijo ella, aún dándome la espalda, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la superficie de un mueble que había pegado a la pared y sobre el que había algunas indicaciones del hotel y los mandos, para los diferentes elementos. Aire acondicionado, televisión, ventanas.

—Es sencilla…—me encogí de hombros.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué me sentía tan absurdamente nervioso? ¿no era esto lo que habíamos previsto?

Kissa se giró y me miró. Parecía estar esperando al igual que yo, el avance. Nos miramos un momento y luego ambos echamos a reír. Habíamos estado echando chispas las últimas semanas y los últimos días habían sido de tortura, tras tortura. Una exquisita debo decir. Y ahora ninguno de los dos parecía decidirse a dar el siguiente paso.

—¿Qué nos pasa?—le pregunté, sin moverme de mi lugar, a un par de metros de ella.

—No lo sé… —se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo—tenemos la puerta cerrada, un letrero de no molestar y una cama… —acentuó sus palabras, con gestos indicativos de su mano.

Suspiré. Ella me observó. Y sin saber cómo, comenzamos a hablar, simplemente a hablar. Ella apoyada en el mueble, yo con mi hombro contra la pared.

—Cuando dijiste que habías tenido novia con catorce años, me puse muy celosa… — se sonrió, mirando al piso, como si se avergonzara.

—Cuando vi tu foto, con aquel chico del tu trabajo, yo sentí celos…—confesé. Sus ojos grises me observaron.

—No te dije nada de él… —mencionó algo sorprendida.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te conozco un poco…—recreé la mirada en la habitación.

Ella continuó mirándome.

—Y si me conoces tanto ¿qué estoy pensando?—preguntó. La miré un momento.

—Qué estamos haciendo—dije, como si fueran las palabras fluyendo de sus pensamientos.

Bajó la mirada y sonrió, primero, suavemente para ir ampliando esa sonrisa. Cuando volvió a mirarme, su expresión había cambiado, se mordía el labio y sus ojos volvían a ser de plomo líquido.

—Mientras te esperaba, hubo algún chico…—me contó, refiriéndose a aquellos siete años.

—Lo sé… también hubo alguna chica…—le conté, ella abrió los ojos con cierta, divertida, sorpresa—¿qué?—exclamé, comenzando a sonreír.

—¿Y toda esa cantinela, del amor verdadero?—preguntó, haciendo pequeños círculos con su mano en el aire.

—Verdad—afirmé.

—¿Cómo entonces?...—continuó preguntando.

Yo dejé mi apoyo en la pared y me fui acercando a ella. Kissa permanecía atenta a mi mirada, que ahora buscaba el cierre de su vestido.

—La soledad… —acepté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Oh…—emitió un sonido suave de comprensión. Yo deslicé la cremallera lateral que ajustaba su vestido.

—¿Y tú?—pregunté, ella comenzaba a quitar mi chaqueta, yo la ayudé con un par de sacudidas de mis hombros.

—Supongo que por lo mismo…—respondió sin prisas, con sus dedos tocando mi cintura bajo el jersey.

—Eso nos deja iguales… —murmuré, atrapando entre mis labios los suyos, para soltarlos de inmediato y volver a mirarla.

Kissa me observó un instante, algo agitada, comenzando a tirar hacia arriba de mi ropa, para desnudar mi torso.

—Se podría decir que sí…—dijo, mirando mi estomago y delineando con la punta de sus dedos mi ombligo, mis abdominales, hasta tocar mis pezones que se endurecieron contra su tacto.

Jadee suavemente. Comenzando a deslizar el vestido desde sus hombros, descubriendo su pecho que subía y bajaba, escondido bajo un brasier de color negro.

—¿Pensabas en mí?—efectúe la egoísta pregunta de jugueteaba en mi mente. Entonces sus ojos me miraron y negó con un gesto —lo siento, no debí preguntar eso… —concluí sonriendo amargamente.

Yo tampoco pensaba en ella, o quizás si lo hacía, involuntariamente ponía en cada chica, la ilusión de que fuese la única, la perfecta, la mía. El vestido cayó y la única vestimenta que le quedó, fue aquella sugerente ropa íntima, incluyendo el liguero que le había visto, parcialmente, horas atrás.

—¿Qué piensas?—preguntó algo temerosa. Miré sus ojos, para luego mirar su pecho y delinear la forma de sus senos con mis dedos.

—En que es extraño… pero no me siento como si fuese nuestra primera vez…—confesé, volviendo a mirarla.

Sonrió.

—Ni yo… tengo mariposas en el estómago, eso sí…—se apretó el estómago.

Reí con ella, deslizando uno de los tirantes de su brasier, observando detenidamente el movimiento.

—También yo…—le conté.

Su mano pasó al otro tirante, deslizándolo también.

—¿Y si terminamos con la tortura?—preguntó, mientras sus manos iban hasta el broche de la prenda en su espalda.

Yo se las sostuve, no porque no quisiera verla desnuda, lo deseaba. Pero quería de igual forma, que ella se deshiciera en mis manos, de pasión.

Puse sus manos sobre la cintura de mi pantalón y Kissa suspiró, yo batallé entre suspiros, con el broche de su brasier, hasta que logre soltarlo, notando la cintura de mi pantalón descender hasta mi cadera y sus manos buscar en el interior, tocando mi piel, recorriendo con las puntas de sus dedos los espacios, asiendo mi sexo en su palma, acariciándolo.

Suspiré, pegando su cuerpo al mío, percibiendo el abultamiento de su pecho, oliendo su cabello. Embriagándome de ella.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la cama, ambos nos sentíamos fríos, sin el calor de la piel del otro. Kissa buscaba tocarme, lamerme y sentirme. Sus dientes recorriendo mi torso con pequeños mordiscos, me lo decían. Su lengua, acariciando las pequeñas agresiones. Sus dedos delineando el recorrido.

Un gemido salió de mi pecho, cuando su boca se apodero de mi sexo. Observé el blanco techo, sin verlo, completamente sumergido en las imágenes que mi mente había estado recreando de ella. La miré entonces. Su cabello claro y rizado, enmarcando su rostro acalorado. Extendí la mano y le acaricié la mejilla. Sus ojos me observaron, en tanto su boca permanecía llena de mí, golpeando mi deseo con aquella erótica visión.

—Quiero entrar en ti…—le pedí en un murmullo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y hundió mi sexo en el interior de su boca, hasta el limite de sus posibilidad. Notaba la barrera de su garganta y escuché, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados también, el sonido mojado de su boca al liberarme. Abrí los ojos y la observé gatear lentamente hacia mí, me incorporé ligeramente y nos besamos, ella me permitió empujarla, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo recostado en la enorme cama. Mi boca apresó su pecho, degustando el extraño tacto de su pezón. Kissa se removió inquieta, cuando mi caricia se intensificó. Mi mano quitando la pequeña braga.

—Está por encima del liguero…—afirmé lamiendo su pecho. Ella me observó.

—Pensé… que te gustaría…—murmuró.

—Me gusta…

Me acomodé, arrodillado entre sus piernas, cuando lo único que Kissa vestía, era el liguero y las medias negras. Acaricié sus piernas, que descasaban sobre las mías. Observé su rostro, la más divina visión de la excitación afloraba de sus labios irritados, sus ojos adormilados, sus senos inflamados, la enrojecida entrada entre sus piernas. Llevé mis dedos hasta ahí y la acaricié, Kissa contuvo un gemido, mordiendo su labio, a pesar de que la mía era más bien una caricia exploradora que excitante. Pero claro, ahora mismo, todo nos resultaba enormemente excitante. Mi propio deseo palpitaba sólo con ver sus pliegues abiertos y húmedos. Jugueteé con un dedo, delineando el ovalo de aquella abertura.

—Dios Bill… —jadeo Kissa con desesperación, buscando la almohada bajo la colcha. Mi inspección continuó, acentuándose un poco más, cuando mis dedos profundizaron en aquella blanda cavidad, girando la mano con la palma hacia arriba, buscando es punto interno que la haría desfallecer.

La observé atentamente, mientras sus gemidos se ahogaban contra la almohada, sonando más claros, cuando le faltaba el aire y respiraba. Mis dedos presionando en su interior. su cadera ascendiendo.

—Kissa… mírame…—le pedí, quería ver sus ojos desvanecerse, su boca abrirse y perder el aliento.

—No…

—Kissa… —volví a murmurar, tocando con la mano libre, mi sexo endurecido sólo con imaginarme su expresión.

La almohada salió de su rostro, estrellándose contra la cama, en un movimiento que ella intentó fuese molesto, pero que mis dedos en su interior, inmediatamente borraron, brotando de su pecho un gemido lastimero.

—Bill… —mordía mi nombre, jadeante.

—¿Qué?—pregunté jugueteando con la palabra, sosteniendo y soltando mi erección, probando de ese modo su rigidez.

Entonces mi miró, de un modo tan intenso y fiero, que todo mi cuerpo experimento el calor del fuego liquido que me recorría las venas. Mis dedos, de inmediato, fueron reemplazados por mi sexo, hundiéndome en ella lentamente, como una daga clavada hasta la empuñadura. Ella parecía hipnotizada, respirando hondamente, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Me retiré, con la misma lentitud, hasta que mi sexo estuvo a punto de salir, hundiéndome nuevamente, empujando contra ella, cuando ya no podía entrar más.

—Quiero tenerte así… siempre…—le dije, entrando y saliendo de ella, incrementando el ritmo, danzando dentro de ella, acariciándola por dentro.

—Ven…—extendió sus brazos hacía mí y me recosté sobre su cuerpo, besando sus labios con calma, ajustándome al ritmo suave, pero insistente de mis entradas.

Sus labios entreabiertos, tanteaban los míos, en medio de besos cortados por su respiración ansiosa. La mía, igual de agitada, chocaba contra su boca. Busque su pecho y bebí de él, aumentando el compás de mi cadera entre sus piernas, que se enlazaron alrededor de mi cintura, permitiéndome entrar con más libertad.

La escuché quejarse, parecía angustiada.

—¿Bien?...—le pregunté.

—Lo siento venir… —me decía, medio ida por las sensaciones.

Insistí un poco más en mi movimiento. Kissa continuaba quejándose del mismo modo. Mi sexo galopaba hacia su liberación. Llegaría en cualquier momento, pero no quería que lo hiciera sin ella.

—¿Bien?...—volví a preguntar.

Ella me observó y se mordió el labio, como si temiera agraviarme con su respuesta.

—Dime lo que quieres…— murmuré

Tantos temores, tantas barreras, que a pesar de estar dentro de ella, aún parecían existir.

—Te quiero… —le pedí casi con ansiedad, disminuyendo el ritmo, controlando de ese modo mi orgasmo—quiero que te sientas bien…

Me besó sin aliento, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Yo encima?...—preguntó cuando me libero.

Asentí, sabía que era darle el control de mi culminación. Pero… no había peros.

Me giré y ella se acomodó sobre mi cadera, encajándose en mi sexo de inmediato. Sentir nuevamente su calor, a pesar del escaso momento en el que estuvimos separados, fue electrizante. Y sus manos recorriendo, abiertas, mi torso. Incitante.

—¿Te gusta?...—preguntó, con ambas manos apoyadas contra mi pecho, su cabello cayendo hasta sus senos que se balanceaban invitadores, sus labios enrojecidos, su cadera agitándose sobre mí.

¿Si me gustaba?

—Me gustas tú… —confesé. Ya que no era el movimiento, era su movimiento. No era tener un cuerpo sobre mí, era su cuerpo. No eran unos labios besándome ansiosos, eran sus labios.

Mordí su boca suavemente, conteniendo la desesperación, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío, notando mi sexo pleno, listo, al borde de la liberación. Alcé la cadera, para entrar en ella un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápido, escuchándola jadear cerca de mi oído, intensificándolo todo. Soltándola cuando sus movimientos me lo indicaron, observándola casi perdido, en el instante en que sus ojos me miraron salvajes, con su cuerpo danzando sobre mí a un ritmo frenético, que la hacía sudar, jadear y finalmente gemir de placer. Su sexo se desbordó, ardiendo, sobre el mío. Su voz estrangulada se abrió paso por su garganta, con un sonido lastimero que pareció tirar del gemido que se escapó de mí. Incendiándome, desorientándome, cuando mi sexo arrojó en su interior mi semilla, caliente, viva.

Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, ambos exhaustos, preocupados sólo por recobrar el aliento, hasta que Kissa habló.

—No es justo que lo diga… —mencionó, mientras yo ensortijaba mis dedos en su cabello, notando mi sexo, aún en su interior—pero siempre pensaba en ti…

Suspiré.

—Tampoco es justo que lo diga… —quise confesarme yo—pero nunca me sentí así de pleno…

Continuará…

**Uffff… capítulo largo, largo, largo… está visto que querían tomarse su tiempo ¿eh?... jejejejejej. Había que poner esto, se lo debíamos a ambos, después de aquellos "y tantos" capítulos de sufrimiento. **

**Espero que les gustara, no es fácil escribir un lemon, después de haber escrito tantos, espero que cada uno de ellos se comprenda dentro del contexto de la historia, de lo contrario no tendrían valor.**

**Besos y gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

.

Me observaba en el espejo de mi habitación. El enorme espejo tallado en madera, que había pertenecido a mi abuela. Arreglaba mi cabello, esperando a que Bill viniese por mí, saldríamos a pasear, parecíamos tan unidos que era imposible que algo nos separara. Entonces vi, como mi imagen en el espejo se iba diluyendo, oscureciendo, hasta que desde la superficie acristalada sólo se veía un oscuro agujero que quería consumirse. Oprimí la mano contra mi pecho, sintiendo que aquella oscuridad quería arrancarme el alma.

Un beso en mi nuca, me calmo parcialmente. Un segundo beso muy cerca del anterior, me hizo cerrar los ojos y un tercer beso en el hombro, acompañado de una caricia sobre mi vientre, me trajo de vuelta.

—¿Qué soñabas?—me preguntó Bill, con voz adormilada.

Suspiré, acariciando la mano que el mantenía en mi vientre, como si ella pudiese anclarme a la realidad, quitarme la sensación angustiante de perderlo.

—Nada importante… —era mejor olvidarlo.

Sentí su pecho, pegarse a mi espalda, con un exquisito movimiento. El calor me embargó de inmediato y todo mi cuerpo fue consciente del despertar del suyo.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que irnos?—pregunté.

—No tenemos que irnos… —respondió, aún con la voz adormilada, besando mi cuello, acomodando mejor su cuerpo a mi figura. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, cuando noté la presión de su sexo.

—En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo… —sonreí, suspiré y me agité durante el transcurso de esa frase.

—Si queremos…—susurró contra mi oído, jugueteando con su lengua.

El camino que estaba tomando, nuestro intento de conversación, era claro y deseado. No podía no desearlo, simplemente sentirlo y abrirme para él, ya estaba implícito en mí, como si lo hubiese traído en algún eslabón oculto de mi ADN.

Las caricias fueron avanzando, con tanta lentitud, como fluidez. Él me tocaba a mí y yo a él, de un modo tan natural que, tal como había dicho Bill durante la noche, no parecía nuestro primer encuentro.

Cuando él se encontró sobre mi cuerpo, nos recreamos en el placer de los besos. La humedad de nuestras bocas mezclándose, nuestras lenguas recorriendo con calma las texturas, la suavidad incrementada por la saliva, su sabor.

—Me gustan tus besos…—le confesé en medio del sopor de la excitación.

—A mí me gustas tú…—susurró contra mi boca, acariciándome el alma.

Cedí a las caricias, a todas ellas. Paso a paso, en medio de sus besos, de sus palabras de amor, de su adorable pasión. Hasta encontrarme así, rendida, sumisa y entregada a él. Confesando contra la almohada, mis incoherentes pensamientos.

—Mírame…—le oí pedir, con la voz entrecortada por la agitación. Meciéndose sobre mi cuerpo, entrando en mí.

—No…

Me negué, vociferando contra la almohada, imposibilitada de controlar mi voz. Sentí la presión de sus manos al apoyarse a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Sus labios besando el hombro que no estaba contra la cama, en esta posición lateral, que sin pensarlo, había adoptado. Su torso tocando mi costado, sus muslos encerrando el mío.

—Mírame…—jadeo una sonrisa, que se me metió por el oído hasta la médula de los huesos.

Moví la almohada y lo miré, sin poder mantener demasiado esa mirada, gimiendo ante el ángulo que había adoptado en mi interior su entrada. Tan exacto, tan hábil, que mis uñas se clavaron en su cadera, sin saber si quería contenerlo o incitarlo a entrar más fuerte.

Se movió con fuerza, alzando ligeramente mi cadera con sus acometidas, hundiéndose en mí, hurgando en mi placer, como un yugo dividiendo la tierra, buscando derramar su semilla.

—Dios… creo que voy a…—musito contra mi hombro.

Y yo, pensé, pero ya no le pude contestar, la respuesta sólo estaba en mi cabeza y en las sensaciones que plagaban mi cuerpo, intentando sobrevivir a su ataque, cada vez más intenso, más salvaje. Su voz, rompiéndose al respirar, la mía suplicando entre gemidos. Lo miré prendándome de su expresión. Del modo en que sus labios estaban abiertos y sin voluntad. De la manera en que sus ojos, entrecerrados, habían perdido la visión, mirándome sin verme. Entrando en mí, perdiendo el aire con cada golpe que, humedecido, llenaba el ambiente.

—…te siento tan…—aspiró el aire entre los dientes y lo soltó con la última palabra—mía…

Lo siguiente fue el sonido roto de su voz, liberándose, y su rostro mostrándome la más profunda expresión de abandono. Su sexo derramándose en mi interior. El mío oprimiéndolo hasta el agotamiento, absorto en una única función, llevármelo todo.

.

—¿Hoy tampoco vendrás?—le pregunté a Bill, estando en el teléfono.

—Intentaré ir, aunque sea tarde—me explicó.

Hacía algunos días ya, desde aquel primer encuentro nuestro y luego de eso, él se había enfrascado en su trabajo, según me había explicado, necesitaba adelantar todo lo posible. Sólo esperaba que no se estuviese arrepintiendo, después de todo, nunca nos habíamos declarado como pareja. Ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a mi madre.

Suspiré.

—Te prohíbo que pienses, lo que estás pensando—me dijo de pronto. Y me quedé algo perpleja.

—¿Cómo sabes tú, lo que estoy pensando?—le pregunté con seriedad.

—Te conozco un poco…—respondí, llevándome irremediablemente a recordar, los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, en aquel hotel.

Y sin más discusión, mi actitud cambio.

—Pero mañana si vendrás ¿no?—pregunté algo más tranquila. Jugando con los pies en el aire, sentada en el borde de mi cama.

—Sí, aunque sea por un momento—aceptó.

Su voz no sonaba diferente, parecía el mismo Bill de siempre, sólo que al estar yo sana, él simplemente había comenzado a ocupar su tiempo, en cosas que tenían que ver con su carrera, con la música. Y yo no estaba preparada para eso.

—¿Kissa?—preguntó, ante mi silencio.

—Sigo aquí...

Se silenció un momento.

—En algún momento… —titubeo, yo sentí un nudo en el estómago. Ese que se forma cuando presientes algo que no te va a gustar—tendré que ir a Los Ángeles…

Me mordí el labio. Había evitado por todos los medios pensar en eso. Del mismo modo que había evitado pensar en muchas otras cosas, que quizás deberían preocuparme.

—No quiero hablar de eso por teléfono…—le pedí.

—Entiendo…—sonó indeciso.

—Creo que… —comencé a pensar en una excusa para darle, la conversación se me estaba haciendo difícil de llevar—iré a… comprar algunas cosas…

—Bien…

—Bueno…

—Adiós…

Me paralicé ante esa despedida, sin poder responderle.

—¿Bill?

—¿Sí?...

Me humedecí los labios, nerviosa.

—¿Sí?—insistió esperando mis palabras.

—¿Me quieres?...—murmuré con el corazón ahogándome por la fuerza con que bombeaba.

—Mucho… muchísimo…—afirmó.

Cerré los ojos y me recreé en aquellas palabras. Las necesitaba.

—Kissa… esta noche iré a verte—me aseguró.

Me sentí feliz, pero débil y tonta a la vez.

—No… no te preocupes… estaré bien…—le aseguré.

—¿De verdad?—insistió.

—Sí, sí…—sonreí, esperando que lo percibiera.

—Bueno… —aceptó—pero te llamaré.

—Bien…

—Adiós…

—Adiós…

Miré el teléfono entre mis manos al cortar la llamada, pensando en lo diferente que podía sonar la misma palabra, pero sin poder olvidar lo que había dicho Bill. No, simplemente no podía seguir ignorando ese hecho. Suspiré. Quizás debía preocuparme por mi vuelta al trabajo, que sería en pocos días, y enfocarme en ello. Después de todo, había pasado siete años esperándolo ¿no?

Vi un reflejo de reojo y observé a mi costado de forma refleja. Otra vez estás extrañas situaciones.

Me puse en pie, convencida de que no lo había imaginado. Igual de convencida, de que desde el espejo se habían escuchado risas. Observé mi imagen en la superficie, enseñándome a una Kissa, que en este momento parecía sacada de alguna película de terror de las más baratas. En pijama y con el cabello enmarañado.

Aguanté el aire y apreté el teléfono, cuando mi imagen en el espejo fue cambiando, mostrándome a otra mujer. Una chica joven, no sabría definir su edad, la imagen no era lo suficientemente nítida como para definirlo, se mezclaba con la mía. Entonces una voz me paralizó el corazón. No sé si respiré.

—Bill…—murmuré, pero todo lo que sucedía al otro lado del espejo, parecía ajeno a mi presencia. Me acerqué con tanta cautela, que parecía que aquella imagen me iba a tragar.

—Emma…—escuché que le hablaba a la chica, que inmediatamente se alejó del espejo, pero no podía verlo a él, escapaba de la visión que tenía.

—¡Bill!—gritó ella, escapando también de mi visión.

Escuché a continuación un estrepitoso beso y supe que seguía respirando, porque casi me ahogo con el sollozo que se me escapó.

¿Qué era esto? ¿qué estaba viendo? ¿era parte del pasado? ¿alguna de esas chicas con las que Bill había estado?.

Lamentablemente para mí, eso era imposible. Al parecer el espejo sólo me mostraba un lugar en el que se encontraba. Y yo sabía que Bill no lo había tenido en el pasado. Aunque, cabía la posibilidad, de que fuese otro futuro, el del Bill que me contactó.

—Vaya beso…—escuché la voz sonriente de Bill—cualquiera diría que me has extrañado.

—¡Claro!... —se apresuró a asegurar ella, Emma—sabes que esto no es lo mismo sin ti…

—Me alegro mucho...sabes que yo también te extraño mucho…—confesó él. Y aunque la posibilidad de que no fuese 'mi' Bill seguía ahí, no pude evitar sentirme herida y engañada.

—¿Y Tom?... ¿viene contigo?—preguntó la chica. Bill rió y las voces se alejaron.

El teléfono cayó al piso y yo me quedé en silencio, sabiendo que no podía ser otro futuro, tenía que ser el mío, porque Tom existía.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, intentando calmarme, intentando pensar en todo lo que podía y no podía ser, intentando encajar todos estos hechos extraños que me rodeaban. Apreté el colgante de mi abuela en mi mano y dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Quizás, simplemente estaba pagando por lo que había hecho, años atrás. Quizás, tenía que dejar ir la felicidad, sin poner ningún obstáculo, porque si me aferraba a ella, como había hecho con… Adrián.

Hundí el rostro en la almohada. No quería pensar en eso, no quería. Dolía mucho. Sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y los pensamientos rebeldes, seguían alojados en mi mente, taladrando mis esperanzas. Bill tendría otra vida, lejos de mí. Porque así como sabía, que aquella voz era su voz, sabía que aquella chica no era yo.

Creo que me dormí, mucho tiempo después, sollozando sin lágrimas. Mi teléfono se quejó, desde el sitio en el suelo, en el que quedó, avisándome que no tenía batería, pero ya no me importaba. Seguí durmiendo.

En algún momento de la noche, escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, sería Annie que había llegado tarde, no me molesté en moverme o en abrir los ojos. Vería que estaba dormida y me dejaría. Pero no fue así, la cama junto a mí se hundió bajo el peso de otro cuerpo, un cuerpo que yo conocía y que ahora añoraba tanto, como quería lejos de mí.

—Ya estoy aquí…—murmuró la voz de Bill junto a mí. Su aliento me acarició la mejilla, pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos, ya que sabía que las lágrimas se me iban a escapar si lo hacía.

—Te siento…—le dije, aceptando el abrazo que me había ofrecido. Hundiéndome en su pecho, aspirando el aroma ligeramente amaderado de su perfume, que mezclado con su piel, me resultaba único.

Las lágrimas se me escaparon de todas maneras, manteniéndose silenciosas, resguardadas por el abrazo en el que estábamos.

—¿Has dormido mucho?—preguntó—Annie dice que lego hace horas y ya estabas dormida…

—¿Qué hora es?…—la voz me traicionó.

—¿Estás llorando?—preguntó con cierta preocupación, separándose de mí para mirarme, aunque la oscuridad se lo impediría.

—Es… es que te extrañaba…—quise convencerlo.

—No tienes que sufrir…—me regañó con suavidad—si tú sufres, lo hago yo también…

Casi pude adivinar su ceño apretado y sus ojos preocupados.

Llevé mi mano hacía su rostro y lo delinee con los dedos en la oscuridad. Su nariz, su ceja, su mejilla, la exquisita forma de sus labios. Me acerqué y los besé, al principio con leves caricias, exigiendo poco a poco, más.

—Hazme el amor…—le pedí en medio de los besos.

Y sin responder con palabras, Bill me obedeció, despojándonos ambos de la ropa.

En ese momento supe que lo amaría, todo el tiempo que él quisiera. Y que cuando partiera de mi lado, no encontraría resistencia. Porque de ese modo lo amaba yo, lo amaba más allá de mi propio amor, lo amaba para que fuese feliz.

Continuará…

**Joojojojoojoj… vaya con el espejito ¿eh?, no nos deja respirar. ¿Y ahora? Pues no nos queda más, que seguir leyendo.**

**Besos y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, aún tiene su dosis de lemon, porque… porque… porque me encanta!**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Capítulo XXVIII

.

Observé el teléfono en mi mano, mientras por la ventana, el sol de la tarde, comenzaba a entrar. Suspiré

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Tom, dejándose caer en un sillón frente a mí, colgando una pierna por encima del brazo de éste.

Me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta. ¿Qué podía decirle? en realidad no sabía lo que pasaba, pero Kissa llevaba días comportándose de forma muy extraña. Por momentos parecía hambrienta de mí, como si cada minuto separados le doliera, y en otros momentos era tan distante, incluso estando a mi lado, que a quien le dolía era a mí.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?—insistió Tom. Sabía que no se burlaba, era simplemente su modo de abordar el tema, bromeando sobre él.

—Nunca he dicho que fuese el paraíso… —respondí sin discutir.

—Tampoco has dicho que no lo sea…

Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Yo continuaba jugueteando con un dedo, por los bordes del teléfono.

—¿Le has dicho ya, lo de Los Ángeles?—la voz de Tom era cautelosa.

—Sí…

Lo miré. No pude evitar recordar la sensación horrible de no tenerlo a mi lado. Lo mucho que, en ese sueño, extrañaba estas mismas conversaciones. El modo en que él buscaba una solución a mis problemas, sólo por ser Tom. Mi gemelo.

—¿Sabes?—dije de pronto, más animado. Él me miró atentamente—deberíamos salir por ahí, hacer algo juntos…

—¿Y Kissa?—preguntó, con justa razón, llevaba ocupando todo mi tiempo libre en ella.

Me encogí de hombros, no es que no me importara, me importaba mucho.

—De todas maneras no nos veremos hoy…—intenté mantener la sonrisa, aunque notaba en mi expresión, como se apagaba ligeramente la alegría— quiere descansar, mañana comienza su trabajo nuevamente…

Tom asintió comprendiendo, pero no sólo lo que yo decía, lo que no decía también. Tom siempre entendía.

—¿Les hablamos a los chicos?—preguntó.

—¿Podríamos?...

—¿Y podríamos llevarlos a algún sitio interesante?—noté como la voz y los ojos de Tom se iban animando.

—¿Cómo cual?...—lo insté, aunque bien sabía lo difícil que era para nosotros movernos por Hamburgo sin ser reconocidos, aunque debía reconocer que el asedió había disminuido bastante.

Tom sonrió ampliando la sonrisa poco a poco.

—¡No!—me negué.

—¡Oh, vamos Bill!... tú también quieres divertirte…

—Ya, pero no ahí…—sonreí ante la desfachatez de Tom, que bien sabía yo, que no iba a desistir—además tengo…

—¿Novia?—preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

—Algo así…

—¡Bah!—agitó la mano en el aire—Geo también la tiene, pero seguro que va, aunque sólo sea para mirar…

—No, no, no…—bajé la mirada intentando ocultar la sonrisa que me otorgaba la aventura.

—A Gustav lo veo más renuente…—continuaba hablando como si no me escuchara.

—¡No Tom!—exclamé sin poder ocultar la risa.

—Oh Bill, no seas aguafiestas… ¿por tu hermano?...—me miró riendo.

—Pero ¿por qué ahí?—insistí en mi resistencia.

—El barrio rojo es impredecible…—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te das cuenta, que si nos ven ahí, mañana llenaremos portadas?—le pregunté intentando mantener el tono serio.

Tom, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre podemos decir que buscábamos inspiración…

—No creo que tenga mucho que ofrecernos ¿no?—le pregunté alzando una ceja—¿o es que piensas mandarme de vuelta a casa solo?

Tom rió y negó suavemente.

—No…—alargó la palabra—no necesito tanto tiempo.

Lo miré sorprendido.

—¡Tom!

—¡¿Qué?—rió.

Lo miré un instante, antes de decir nada.

—No tienes arreglo…

—Anda, vamos… —no, definitivamente no desistiría—será para tontear un rato, reírnos y…

Se le escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Y?

La carcajada que soltó fue tan amplia y sonora, que no pude reprimir la mía.

.

Caminaba junto a Tom, él con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y por tanto ocultaba sus trenzas características. Georg se había hecho una coleta y había escondido su cabello bajó un gorro ideal para la temporada. Gustav nos estaría esperando en un sitio acordado. Yo. Yo me había puesto un gorro, al igual que Georg y poco más, esperaba que la barba que llevaba, me camuflara lo necesario. Aunque de los piercing no me había deshecho, no me los quitaría por un capricho de Tom, si alguien nos descubría, media vuelta y a casa.

Pasábamos por entre las personas que se agrupaban en las entradas de los bares, algunos pasaban lentamente por los escaparates que promocionaban los servicios sexuales de rigor. Así como había personas que simplemente buscaban un sitio en el que tomarse algo.

—Lo veo tenso…—le dijo Georg a Tom, refiriéndose a mí.

—Ya sabes, la novia… —se encogió de hombros mi hermanos.

—Eh—quise llamar la atención de ambos, sin conseguirlo.

—Yo también tengo novia, y aquí me ves… —continuó, encogiéndose de hombros, Georg.

—Pero se trata de Bill—le respondió Tom.

—¡Eh!—reclamé algo más fuerte.

—Mira, ahí está Gustav…—sonrió Tom al ignorarme. Yo le di un manotazo en la cabeza. El simplemente siguió riendo.

—¿No le dijiste que viniera camuflado?—me preguntó Georg.

Ahora se acordaba el muy idiota, que yo estaba aquí.

—Se lo dije.

Pero por lo visto Gustav no tenía ningún interés en pasar desapercibido. Nos reunimos con él, le dijimos un par de cosas sobre su apariencia ante las que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego de eso, los cuatro comenzamos a caminar, observar e intentar decidir a qué sitio entrar. Cuando llegamos al final de la calle, nos detuvimos y nos miramos.

—Esto ya no es lo mismo de antes…—concluyó Georg, con cierta decepción.

—Desde luego… —habló Gustav—entonces teníamos diecisiete años…

—Y se nos paraba hasta con la brisa…—rió Tom. Y con él, todos los demás.

Luego de las risas, se produjo un silencio.

—¿Pizza?—preguntó Gustav.

—Pizza—secundo Georg.

Mi teléfono sonó.

—Por mí, bien—dije, mientras miraba en la pantalla el nombre de Kissa.

Me alejé un poco y respondí.

—Hola…—saludé, tapándome un oído para escucharla, sintiéndome de pronto aliviado de tenerla al teléfono.

—Hola…—la escuché, con aquella misma actitud lejana, que se acentuaba con el paso de los días.

—¿No ibas a dormir pronto?—le pregunté, haciendo caso omiso, de mis propios pensamientos, intentando una conversación normal, con alguien que es tan importante en tu vida.

Intentar, intentar. A veces creo que los seres humanos, nos pasamos la mitad de nuestra vida, intentando.

—Estoy en la cama… pero no puedo...—casi me pareció verla encogerse de hombros, resignada—¿dónde estás?...

—Por ahí, con los chicos…—era lógico que preguntara, el ruido era evidente.

—Ah…

¿Qué significaba 'ah'?

—¿Pasa algo Kissa?—inquirí.

—No…—pareció suspirar.

Me silencié. ¿Qué más podía preguntar? Podía insistir, sí. Pero no por ello obtener una respuesta.

—Descansa entonces—le pedí, intentando despedirse, notando la presión de la tristeza en mi pecho.

—Sí… lo haré…

—Te llamo mañana—ofrecí.

—Bien…

—Hasta mañana, entonces…

—Hasta mañana…

Me quedé con el teléfono en el oído, esperando a que dijera algo más, algo que calmara la tristeza creciente. Pero sólo encontré silencio y vacio.

La llamada se había cortado. Suspiré.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Tom. Últimamente esa pregunta giraba en torno a mí, sin conseguir una respuesta.

—Sí, claro…—metí el teléfono a mi bolsillo y me reuní con los chicos.

.

—¡Mierda!—exclamé, alzando la mano con el teléfono, para arrojarlo en cualquier dirección, conteniéndome en el último momento.

Salí de mi habitación, buscando a Tom por la casa, llegando a su habitación, se encontraba practicando con su guitarra.

—¡¿Te ha llamado David?—pregunté, alzando la voz más de lo necesario.

Tom me miró, notando mi estado de ánimo.

—No—contestó y en ese preciso momento, como si lo adivinase, su teléfono sonó.

—¡Será él!—aseveré, sin lograr calmar el tono de mi voz.

—¿Y qué quiere?—preguntó Tom, silenciando su teléfono.

—¡¿Qué va a ser?—me removí en mi propio eje, buscando una solución, con la mirada, por la habitación.

—¿Cuándo?

—Tres días como mucho…—solté el aire, intentando liberar mi frustración.

—Pues sí que es pronto—aceptó Tom.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y enterré los dedos en mi cabello, que había crecido mucho desde navidad.

—Tengo que hablar con Kissa…—sentencié.

—¿Y qué le dirás?—preguntó.

Me encogí, lentamente, de hombros.

Llevaba días pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera conmigo, pero ante la distancia que Kissa estaba tomando, no estaba seguro de que fuese la mejor idea. Además, debía de comentárselo a Tom.

—Por mí, no hay problema—dijo entonces él, anticipándose a mis palabras.

—¿Seguro?—pregunté.

—La casa es grande… —se encogió de hombros—ahora, yo no puedo hablar por los chicos…

Se refería a nuestros perros. Logró sacarme una sonrisa.

—Iré a verla—decidí.

Tom me observó y volvió a tocar algunos acordes en la guitarra.

.

Cuando llegué al departamento de Kissa, fue Annie quién me abrió la puerta. Me observó y disimuladamente miró tras de mí.

—Vengo solo…—sonreí.

—No he preguntado… —intento parecer desinteresada.

Sonreí.

—¿Está Kissa?—pregunté entonces.

—Sí, sí… está en su habitación—se hizo a un lado para que entrara—yo estoy ocupada en la cocina, ya conoces el camino.

—Sí.

Agradecí con un gesto y me perdí por el pasillo. La puerta estaba apenas junta, sin llegar a estar cerrada del todo, la empujé y me asomé dentro. Observando a Kissa sentada en el suelo frente al espejo, en silencio. No notó mi presencia y yo no quise hacérsela notar de inmediato. Verla en ese momento, me recordó demasiado a mí mismo, cuando la observaba a ella, perdido en el mundo que me enseñaba el espejo.

Me adentré en la habitación, Kissa estaba tan absorta que no me escuchaba. Miré su imagen en el espejo, de pie tras ella, pero no me veía, a pesar de tener sus ojos clavados en nuestras imágenes. Parecía tan triste y yo le conocía esa tristeza.

—¿Kissa?—susurré su nombre.

Ella se giró y me miró asustada.

—Bill

Volvió a mirar el espejo, yo también lo hice. ¿Qué buscaba?

—¿Qué estás viendo?—la interrogué.

Kissa volvió a mirarme poniéndose de pie con rapidez, parecía nerviosa.

—Nada—dijo, tan rápido como se había incorporado—no me dijiste que venías hoy.

Se apartó de mí, comenzando a ordenar algunas piezas de ropa que había sobre su cama.

—Tampoco dije que no lo haría…—le aclaré, comenzando a sentirme estúpido por estar aquí. Estúpido, incluso, por lo que venía a pedirle.

Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Ambos esperando a que el otro hablara, dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Me voy dentro de tres días—le dije de pronto. Si había llegado la despedida, sería mejor que fuese ya, con un corte limpio, lo que desde luego, no impediría que sangrara.

Kissa dejó de ordenar, tensó la espalda, pero no me miró de inmediato. Esperé a que dijera algo y suspiré cuando no lo hizo.

—Bueno, sólo quería decírtelo… avisarte…—me encaminé hacia la puerta.

—Bill.

Su voz me detuvo, cuando pasé tras ella, aún me daba la espalda.

—¿Puedes quedarte?—preguntó.

—Sabes que tengo trabajo allá—aún no me daba la cara.

—Me refiero a esta noche…—aclaró.

—¿Por qué haces esto Kissa?... mírame…—le pedí. Se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—No estaremos juntos siempre…—dijo mirándome de fugazmente.

—Eso no lo sabemos…—refuté—estamos juntos ahora…

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso… quédate esta noche…

Me miró fijamente. Podía ver el amor en sus ojos, la tristeza por la separación y aquello me hacía más difícil comprender la distancia que estaba tomando, antes que eso sucediera.

—Te quiero Bill…—me dijo entonces—y porque te quiero… sé que tienes que irte…

Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

—Ven conmigo…—me atreví a pedirle.

Kissa no me respondió, viajo directamente a los botones de mi camisa y comenzó a liberarlos.

—Kissa…—sostuve sus manos, pidiendo una respuesta. Me miró a los ojos.

—Hablemos luego…—me pidió, casi en una súplica.

¿Podía negárselo? Sabía cuál era la respuesta a eso. No, ya no estaba capacitado para negarle nada.

Acaricié sus muñecas con los pulgares, dejando luego, que mis manos viajaran por sus brazos hasta su cuello, ahí las detuve y me incliné hacía ella besándola profundamente. Si eso era lo que ella quería, yo se lo daría. Kissa ya no era algo contra lo que pudiera luchar, porque hacerlos sería destrozarme a mi mismo, aunque irme sin ella también lo sería.

Continuará…

**Bueno, un capítulo un poco extraño. Ha tenido un momento de hermanos y amigos, porque se lo debíamos a los chicos, pero ha terminado en este encuentro. Kissa al parecer sigue viendo cosas en el espejo ¿no?... a ver…**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por todos sus "buenos deseos" para con el espejo… jajajjaja… me he reído como no tienen idea.**

**Besitos**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX**

.

Creo que existe una única razón, para que los seres humanos seamos tan complejos. El amor. Ese simple componente de nuestras vidas, origina los más intrincados caminos, nos lleva y nos trae por todas las variantes que podamos imaginar. Y cuando, finalmente, descubrimos su significado, su ecuación perfecta, podemos decir que existimos.

Mi abuela me leía, como tantas veces hizo durante mi infancia. El cuento que me relataba esta vez, era uno de mis favoritos, no comprendía por qué, era demasiado pequeña para saberlo aún.

—¡Espejito, espejito de mi habitación! ¿Quién es la más hermosa de esta región?—expresaba con ímpetu mi abuela, parafraseando las palabras, mientras mis ojos y mi imaginación, la seguían por cada una de ellas—Entonces el espejo respondió —aquí ella comenzó a susurrar—Pero, pasando los bosques, en la casa de los enanos, la linda Blancanieves —tocó mi nariz con un dedo y me sonrió, para continuar leyendo luego—lo es mucho más. La reina quedó aterrorizada pues sabía que el espejo no mentía nunca. Se dio cuenta de que el cazador la había engañado y de que Blancanieves vivía.

La voz de mi abuela, relatando aquella historia, comenzó a hacerse más difusa y lejana, siendo reemplazada por una melodía que se hacía, cada vez, más cercana. No abrí los ojos, sólo extendí la mano y alcancé mi teléfono en la oscuridad.

—¿Bill?—pregunté con la voz roída por el sueño. Suponía que era él.

—Hola…—habló con cierta indecisión—no debería seguir llamándote a esta hora…

—No… yo te pedí que lo hicieras al levantarte—me di la vuelta en la cama, apoyando el teléfono contra la almohada.

—Ya lo sé, pero te despierto cada noche, así no podrás descansar...

Reí suavemente.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien…—me senté de un salto en la cama, en medio de la penumbra, para despejarme de una vez y no causarle culpabilidad—¿qué tal ha comenzado tu día?

Me froté los ojos mientras hacía la pregunta. Bill suspiró.

—Bien, hemos comenzado algo tarde… ya sabes, anoche me fui a la cama muy tarde…—me recordó. Yo lo sabía, Bill me llamaba al levantarse y al irse a la cama. Una llamada me llegaba de madrugada, la otra cerca de medio día.

—Sí claro, ¿avanzando?...—me referí a su trabajo.

—¡Oh sí!...—noté de inmediato el entusiasmo en su voz, era indiscutible para mí, su amor por la música, por las luces, por todo lo que rodeaba a ese mundo en el que estaba—mañana hablaremos con un fotógrafo, me ha gustado mucho su trabajo y quizás nos tomemos fotos con él…

Las palabras fluían de él, con tanta intensidad, que me resultaba imposible pensar en retenerlo a mi lado.

—Qué bien… —fingí una alegría desbordante—tendrás que mostrarme alguna…

—Lo intentaré…—me ofreció—¿Y tú?... ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?...

—Normal…—me encogí de hombros, aunque no me viera.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tal como nos venía sucediendo a lo largo de los últimos días. Cada vez que hablábamos, llegábamos al mismo punto.

—Sabes que aquí hay sitio para ti…—me recordó.

—Lo sé…—sonreí y contuve un suspiro.

—¿Por qué no te vienes?—insistió. A veces pensaba que Bill no desistiría jamás y una parte de mí, se alegraba ante eso, porque me brindaba una esperanza sobre lo nuestro, pero otra parte me decía que si permitía que la fantasía llenara mi mente, el golpe sería mucho más duro.

—Te dije que me lo pensaría…—le recordé.

Había sido el único modo, para que Bill partiera.

—Dentro de unas semanas comenzamos con promociones y demás… me gustaría pasar un tiempo contigo antes de eso…—me contó. Cerré los ojos. ¿Cuánto más podría mantener esto?

Si tan sólo el espejo no me hubiese mostrado aquellas imágenes.

Bill, algo mayor, no sabría definir muy bien cuántos años más, ¿diez, quizás?, colgando de la muñeca de ella, de Emma, una pulsera con un dije, que no llegué a ver.

—Esto es casi como un aniversario ¿no?—rió él, cuando lo aseguró.

La chica lo observó contra la luz.

—Es precioso Bill… pero me conscientes demasiado…—lo observó, para luego encerrarlo en un abrazo tan cálido y lleno de sentimientos, que yo notaba como algo se quebraba en mi interior.

De eso, hacía muchos días, antes que Bill se marchara. El espejo parecía haberse 'apagado' luego de aquello. Como si algo en ese futuro se hubiese desconectado.

—¿Kissa?—escuché su voz al teléfono.

—Sí…

—Pensé que te habías dormido…—bromeó.

—No, sigo despierta…

—Deberías dormirte, descansa… mañana te llamo nuevamente…—me ofreció.

—Bien… esperaré…—respondí, silenciándome ante las palabras de amor que querían salir de mi boca. Me mordí el labio para no pronunciarlas. Hacerlo, sólo convertiría todo, en algo mucho más difícil de aceptar.

—Cuídate mucho…—me pidió.

—Lo haré.

De ese modo, y luego de unos segundos más de silencio, en los que ambos parecíamos esperar algo. La llamada terminó.

Suspiré, dejándome caer sobre la almohada. Mirando el techo oscuro de mi habitación, meditando en los pasos que estaba dando.

Quizás, simplemente, ya no veía lo que sucedía en su futuro, porque su futuro ya estaba lejos de mí ¿no? Cerré los ojos, lo mejor sería dormir.

Casi de inmediato comprendí que el sueño me había abandonado, no me sería posible conciliarlo con tanta rapidez. Además, mi estómago comenzaba a rugir, con aquella extraña sensación de hambre, a horas que antes jamás sucedía.

—Un vaso de leche…—dije entonces, levantándome y saliendo de la habitación.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, así que comprendí que el total de los ocupantes de este departamento, estábamos desvelados.

—¿Otra vez insomnio?—le pregunté a Annie, entrando en la cocina, caminando directa al frigorífico.

—Algo así…—bebió de su vaso de agua.

Yo me serví uno de leche y lo puse a calentar ligeramente. La miré, mientras esperaba.

—¿Te ha llamado Bill?—preguntó.

—Sí…—me encogí de hombros.

Ella pareció meditar, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué no aceptas ir con él?—continuó preguntando.

—¿Y dejarlo todo acá?—le pregunté —mi madre, mi trabajo… a ti…

Bien sabía yo, que esa no era la realidad y por la forma en que Annie me miró, ella también lo tenía claro. Bajé la mirada.

—Tú madre ha sido la primera en insistirte… —me recordó—y por mí, no deberías preocuparte…

Volví a mirarla.

—Me han ofrecido vacaciones en Los Ángeles… —sonrió.

—Ya sabía yo que en algo andabas tú con Tom…

—Somos buenos amigos—quiso aclarar.

—Mmm…—le regalé un sonido especulativo.

—¿Qué?, además ese no es el tema aquí...

—Por qué lo rehúyes.

—Aquí la única que rehúye eres tú… —me indicó, con gesto de su mano sosteniendo el vaso.

El timbre del microondas me aviso de mi vaso de leche.

Lo tomé y volví a mirar a Annie.

—No quiero atarlo… —le dije con tristeza.

—Pues lo atas—me acusó.

No pude evitar la sorpresa que sentía ante sus palabras.

—No me mires así Kissa… —me increpó—lo atas cada día a un teléfono, y lo atas a la infelicidad, ¿o te crees que él está allá feliz?

—Has hablado con Tom…—sentencié.

—Claro que he hablado con Tom.

Nos miramos por un momento, como si fuésemos dos contendientes, esperando el ataque del otro. Finalmente Annie bajo la guardia.

—Deja de tener miedo… —me dijo, con aquel tono cercano que solía usar conmigo en ocasiones—el miedo sólo te ata…

Suspiré.

—Y… si te dijera, que sé, que Bill tendrá otro gran amor ¿me creerías?...—le pregunté.

—Yo a ti, te creería cualquier cosa… —rió—siempre has sido, medio bruja…

Con aquella frase, me arrancó una sonrisa.

—No dejes que algo que no ha sucedido, arruine tu felicidad… estás siendo infeliz por algo que aún no pasa... si es que pasa…

La observé detenidamente. Quizás debía de considerar aquello que me estaba diciendo, después de todo, si un día tenía que sufrir por perderlo, en mi memoria estarían los demás días, los días en que había sido mío.

Volví a mi habitación y me observé detenidamente en el espejo. Esperé, pensando en que la decisión que ahora jugaba en mi mente, tendría que mostrarme alguna realidad en el espejo, pero nada sucedió. Tal vez, había llegado el momento de dar un paso adelante, dejar de esperar que las circunstancias decidieran la vida por mí. Tomé mi teléfono, con un nudo angustiante en el estómago y marqué.

La voz de Bill salió a mi encuentro. Cálida y amante.

—¿Qué haces tú, despierta aún?—me preguntó con una sonrisa, que si cerraba los ojos, estaba segura de poder visualizar.

—He estado pensando…—dije.

Bill se mantuvo en silencio y supe lo que él sentía, comprendí el temor que tenía, el miedo que yo había generado en él. Sentí tristeza, mucha tristeza.

—Dime—su voz sonó firme, pero expectante.

Mi corazón latía vertiginoso. Cerré los ojos y me lo imaginé. Sentí como lo voz me temblaba al hablar.

—Voy contigo.

.

Un par de días más tarde, metía en mi bolso un par de prendas más de ropa, esa que había lavado y esperado hasta último momento para guardar. Mi vuelo salía en dos horas y yo sentía que me dejaba media vida atrás.

—Cálmate—me pidió Annie sosteniendo mi chaqueta en sus manos—si se queda algo, ya te lo enviaré luego…

La miré. No pude evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido juntas y en la falta que me haría. Aunque bien dicen, que lo difícil siempre lo vive quien se queda.

Suspiré.

—No se te ocurra llorar…—me advirtió. Yo apreté los labios intentando obedecer—eso, así me gusta…—no me miraba directamente a los ojos—además, te visitaré en vacaciones… —sonrió.

—Sí…

—Bien…—me miró, tenía los ojos brillantes—voy por mi bolso y nos vamos…

Se dio media vuelta y me quedé mirando la puerta, cuando salió. Respiré profundamente y me obligué a centrarme otra vez en el viaje. Miré sobre la cama todo lo que tenía y luego recorrí la habitación, mirando los muebles, por si había algo que me olvidase de llevar. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo y me observé. No pude evitar la tentación de acariciar el cristal, después de todo, ese espejo era protagonista de mucho de lo que sucedía, ahora en mi vida. Nunca habría conocido a Bill, de no ser por él, incluso, si lo pensaba bien, quizás ni siquiera estaría viva.

Mi mano, que se reflejaba, comenzó poco a poco a diluirse, a abrir una nueva imagen. El estómago se me apretó ante la incertidumbre, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba perder mi reflejo. Contuve una exclamación, cuando vi a aquella chica, otra vez, apareciendo frente al espejo. Se estaba concentrada, poniéndose ella misma la pulsera que Bill le había regalado, la que le vi poner en su muñeca. Esta vez su imagen era mucho más nítida, clara como el agua, tan transparente que me parecía estar con ella en la misma habitación.

—Emma…—probé, empujada quizás, por la misma cercanía que le veía.

Sus ojos, almendrados y pardos me observaron. En ese momento supe que me estaba mirando. Me veía.

Era extraño, no pareció sorprenderse realmente, como debía de esperar de alguien que viviera una situación semejante. El corazón se me disparó cuando la vi acercarse y a punto estuve de retroceder. Sus ojos, ahora mucho más cerca, me observaban con cierta curiosidad. Me miró y sonrió suavemente, extendiendo la mano hacia la mía sobre el espejo y vi el dije que colgaba de aquella pulsera. Un dije que no había logrado dilucidar antes.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, de forma casi instintiva, tocando mi colgante. La mano con la lágrima que Bill me había devuelto y que ahora colgaba de aquella pulsera. Aunque debo reconocer, que lo que no esperé jamás, fue escucharla hablar, con un tono tan suave y dulce, que me tocó el alma.

—Mamá…

.

Fin.

.

**Muajjajajajajaj.**

**No pude evitar esto, tenía que terminar aquí la historia. Pero como sé que en este momento se están tomando la cabeza a dos manos e intentando mirar tras el monitor, les diré que le den al 'siguiente' y lean el pequeño epílogo de esta historia.**


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

.

Te buscaba por las habitaciones de la casa. Sabía que habías vuelto luego de aquellas semanas lejos. Los tiempos de estar separados, eran cada vez menos extensos, los primero años los sufrimos enormemente, ahora yo esperaba en calma, pero en cuanto sabía que estabas en mi radio de acción, todo en mi interior se desesperaba y necesitaba llegar a ti, mirarte y darte un beso que nos reencontrara.

—¿Bill?—pregunté tu nombre, entrando en la sala de música, que había al final del pasillo. Me encontré sólo los instrumentos y las hojas sueltas que habías dejado sobre un escritorio, en el que escribías muchas de tus letras y que yo no permitía que nadie tocara mientras estabas lejos.

—Estoy aquí—susurraste, pegando tu boca a mi nuca, abrazándome por la cintura, cerrando tus manos contra mi estómago.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, porque por fin respirábamos el mismo aire.

—Deberías ser tú el que me busque al llegar…—le reclamé, con el mismo mimo de hace años.

—Nunca sé dónde estás… nunca te quedas quieta…—respondió con la misma extraña paciencia que parecía tener para muy pocas personas. Creo que dos en realidad.

Me giré en el abrazo y lo miré a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos castaños, cuya profundidad se había acentuado por los años y las leves arrugas que se le formaban hacía la sien.

—Además, sabes que estoy prendado de otra chica, tanto como de ti—me sonrió. Aquello no se lo podía refutar.

—La consientes demasiado…—dije apreciativamente, aunque no era algo que me molestara en realidad.

—Lo sé… —sonrió más abiertamente—me encanta…

Ante aquella hermosa expresión suya, me extendí tocando sus labios con los míos. Amaba besarlo, sentir su boca mía y experimentar ese torbellino interno de emociones. Suspiré al liberarlo y descanse contra su pecho. Su corazón marcaba un ritmo algo mayor que el habitual, era el ritmo que primaba en nosotros al estar juntos.

Escuchamos una voz a lo lejos y las escaleras repiquetearon bajo los pasos acelerados.

—¡Kissa!

Mi nombre recorría la casa, con una claridad abrumadora.

—Esa chica a sacado tus dotes de cantante…—le dije a Bill, separándonos un poco.

—Tú no te quedas atrás—aclaró, besando mi sien, mientras yo observaba por el pasillo, esperando a que Emma apareciera.

—¡Kissa!—su voz pareció más clara, cuando su figura se vislumbró a metros de nosotros, que permanecíamos en el umbral de la puerta—¡Bill!...

El entusiasmo con el que expresó aquel segundo nombre fue evidente. Eso, acentuado por la prisa con la que llegó a nuestro lado, plantándole a Bill un beso en la mejilla, que casi me deja sorda.

—¡Emma!—le reclame, cuando de paso se me echó encima a mí.

—Lo siento…—me sonrió, con la hermosa sonrisa de su padre, delineada en los labios. Luego besó mi mejilla también.

Suspiré.

—Te he visto…—me dijo, con la ilusión iluminando sus ojos.

—¿Cómo que me has visto?—pregunté sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo, contagiada por ella.

Emma nos liberó a ambos.

—Sí, por el espejo…—me aclaró.

Miré a Bill.

—Ha sucedido—murmuró él, con cierto entusiasmo, recordando aquel momento en que le conté que algo así sucedería un día.

—Eso parece…—asentí.

—Emma, esto no puedes andar contándolo por ahí…—le dije, aunque ya se lo había repetido muchas veces, desde que, con sólo cinco años, tuvo su primer 'amigo' a través del espejo.

—Ya lo sé mamá…—se quejó con voz cansina.

Retrocedió y se dio la vuelta alejándose. Antes de llegar al final del pasillo se dio la giró y nos miró.

—Por cierto papá, me casaré dentro de tres años…

Bill palideció de pronto. Emma soltó una carcajada.

—¡Qué es broma!—exclamó, perdiéndose de nuestra vista.

Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio un instante, mirando el pasillo vacío.

—Y tiene el humor de Tom…—dije resignada, acariciando la espalda de Bill, para que se calmara.

Él soltó el aire.

.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. En este pequeño epílogo, dimos un salto en el tiempo, en el que explicamos un poco lo que sucedía con el espejo y lo que sigue sucediendo. Emma, ha hecho del espejo, parte de su vida, ella ha desarrollado su capacidad para ver a través de él, antes que su madre. Ahondar en eso, sería escribir otra historia, así que nos quedaremos con los datos que tenemos, para no romper la magia de la historia.**

**Les agradezco un montón la compañía en el extraño camino que tuvo este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto, como yo lo hice. No niego que sus dolores de cabeza me daba, ya que a veces no sabía cómo desarrollar las ideas. **

**Tengo alguna historia más en mente, al igual que mi proyecto original que sigue creciendo. Ya nos iremos encontrando.**

**Un beso enorme, espero que pronto tengamos disco y podamos escuchar a nuestro amado cantando.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
